Una guerra teñida de amor
by Airu y Nicolet Him
Summary: Inglaterra y Francia estan en desacuerdo, ambos reyes le tienen rencor al otro despues de un inconveniente ocurrido hace ya un largo tiempo, aunque los sucesores de ambos estaban un poco rencorosos por lo ocurrido años atras no pueden dejar de lado el gran vinculo que los une. Secretos y mal entenidos cubren los dos reynos al haver una nacion inter poniéndose, ¿que esta pasando?
1. Prologo

**Una guerra teñida de amor**

 **Airu: Hola gente bonita! Aquí de nuevo Airu Dragnell con otra historia que seguro algunos leerán la que tengo titulada "sentimientos indecisos" pero esta vez no vengo sola así que director redobles de tambor!-sonríe mientras estos se escuchaban-me acompaña Nicolet divine light! Autora de "los mejores amigos" querida preséntate!-le pasa el micrófono sonriente**

 **Nicolet: Holisss a todos, estoy muy contenta de traerles una nueva historia, que a mi parecer, tiene mucho salseo, espero que los entretenga tanto como a nosotras el escribirlo**

 **Airu: y sin mas los dejamos leer!**  
 **Pd: cabe mucho decir que esta historia es de contenido M, es decir que contendrá mucho lemmon, así que si eres menor de edad oh estos temas no te gustan les pedimos de la forma mas amable que se retiren, pero si aun lo hacen queda bajo su responsabilidad. Ya están advertidos.**

 _ **Dematisha powerpuff girls z no nos pertenece lo único nuestro es la historia y futuros personajes que vallan ah salir**_

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra, palacio del rey**_

-su majestad, vengo a darle el reporte del día, el informe de la tropa que tenemos en fronteras con Gales, al parecer no a habido ningún problema grave hasta ahora - informo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises, fornido y con una armadura blanca con bordes dorados y con la imagen tallada en el pecho de un dragón, un grifo, y un lobo, uno debajo del otro, el emblema de Inglaterra.

\- Ken, sabes que eres mi hombre de confianza, deja las formalidades conmigo - pidió el monarca sentado en el gran trono. El rey llevaba puesta una capa blanca, tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules con motas verdes y tés blanca.

\- pero, su majestad... - trato persuadir el joven.

\- Ken, es una orden - le interrumpió - hagamos algo, en público tú me llamaras con todos los honoríficos que quieras pero cuando estemos nosotros solos como ahora llámame de forma menos formal, ¿te párese? - el hombre al escuchar eso se le ilumino la cara.

\- sí, su majestad - hablo de forma jovial, el hombre el mayor lo miro con reproche - es decir, si, Rey Utonium - se corrigió.

\- bueno, es un progreso, por lo menos dices mi nombre - dijo resignado - bien, sigue con el informe.

\- sí señor, la tropa que tenemos en Escocia también envió informe, al parecer ay un gran alboroto, el rey Morbuks invito a toda la realeza y nobleza de todos los confines de la tierra para el cumpleaños número 24 de su hija, la princesa Himeko, aquí está su invitación - dijo mientras se acercaba al rey para darle un sobre blanco con un selló en medio de color dorado con la imagen de un pegaso impreso en este.

\- no es sorpresa, todos los años es lo mismo, muy bien, ¿qué tal van las cosas por Francia? - pregunto abriendo el sobre.

\- las comandantes de tropa, Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako están, al igual que las demás tropas, en fronteras, dicen que no ha habido nada fuera de lo normal, solo que el rey Mojo también está invitado a la celebración de Escocia, lo saben ya que vieron un jinete de pegaso pasar por fronteras con su emblema - informo un poco tenso al ver como el rey fruncía el ceño.

\- no debería sorprenderme, todos los años es así, y así como todos los años no quiero ir - dijo viendo despectivamente a la carta que sostenía de forma descuidada por una punta mientras veía la hermosa caligrafía en tinta dorada.

\- pero, tiene que asistir, si no lo hace puede haber problemas - trato de persuadir el joven.

\- No estoy de ánimos para que el rey Jo Jo me trate de dejar mal ante los demás diciendo que yo mande a incendiar a su ciudad central, cuando fue él el que casi mata a mis tropas - dijo con rencor tirando la carta hacia un lado, Ken lo miro nervioso y fue a recoger la carta del suelo.

\- pero señor, ya van 6 años que no va a la fiesta y manda siempre a su esposa con miles de guardias acompañándola - trato de razonar el joven.

\- y eso seguirá pasando, estimado Ken, hasta que ese francés no me pida perdón por traicionarnos, hasta eso, no quiero verlo ni en pintura - sentencio

\- pero, rey Utonium... - pidió el joven.

\- es más - lo ignoro completamente - quiero que mandes una carta a mis lindas comandantes, diles que quiero que vengan inmediatamente, ay cosas que quiero hablar con ellas - demando el rey.

\- lo que usted ordene, rey Utonium - dijo resignado haciendo una reverencia.

\- así me gusta - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **Francia, Palacio del rey jojo**_

\- su majestad, el rey Morbuks me ha enviado para hacerle entrega de la invitación para el cumpleaños número 24 de la querida princesa Himeko - dijo el hombre mientras extendía la carta y hacia ademán para querer acercarse, pero un hombre se acercó a él para recibir la carta y se la paso al rey. El hombre era enorme y tenía el cabello rosado con dos mechas verdes, ojos rojos y tés trigueña.

\- gracias Fuzzy - dijo el rey, este era un hombre alto y fornido, con una gran barba en forma de candado de color negro, el cabello algo largo de igual color estaba un poco cubierto por la corona, tenía tés trigueña y unos ojos color jade intensos con motas azules cobalto - así que me estás diciendo que otra vez están haciendo una celebración a lo grande - dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mensajero.

\- su alteza, esperamos que esta vez podamos regocijarnos con su presencia - pidió dando una reverencia un tanto cómica y exagerada.

\- dígale al rey Morbuks que haré todo lo posible, puede retirarse - pidió abriendo el sobre de la carta con el cello del pegaso.

\- así que ya es el cumpleaños de la princesa Himeko - comento sin mucha emoción después que el mensajero se fuera.

\- y al aparecer la semana que viene - dijo después de haber leído con aburrimiento la carta - esto no me importa ya veré que hago - dejo a un lado la carta para mirar al peli-rosa - lo que quiero saber realmente es donde es que están mis hijos - dijo mirando al peli-rosa fijamente.

\- me ocupare de eso inmediatamente señor - dijo antes de retirarse después de hacer una reverencia.

\- **¿dónde estarán esos mocosos?** \- pensó el monarca irritado. Sus hijos siempre se presentaban ante el a tempranas horas de la mañana y eran ellos los que les deban el informe diario, solo cuando estaban verificando los perímetros en los demás países era que Fuzzy los reemplazaba, y él sabía muy bien que ese no era el caso, entonces... ¿dónde carajos se metieron?

* * *

 _ **POV Momoko.**_

Sentía una molesta luz dándome directamente en la cara, con eso no podía seguir durmiendo, abrí uno de mis ojos para ver de dónde llegaba esa luz y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de donde estaba.

No era mi habitación, era un cuarto amplio, con paredes, techo y piso de madera un poco rustico pero agradable, vi en donde estaba y me di cuenta que estaba arriba de una gran cama de sábanas blancas de seda y estaba completamente desnuda, voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo y en la almohada se desparramaban unos largos cabellos naranjas inconfundibles, esa espalda ancha y llena de músculos y esos brazos fuertes y reconfortantes, no tenía que verle la cara para saber de quien se trataba.

Me espante y de inmediato salí de la cama y fui a buscar mi ropa, me vestí en un tiempo récord y salí del lugar sin tratar de hacer el mas mínimo ruido, cuando salí vi que mi linda Blossom estaba acostada cubriéndose con sus alas de un bello rosado algo oscuro y a su lado estaba un gran dragón imponente de un intenso color rojo y ojos de igual color, Aka, eso me despejo cualquier duda que pude haber tenido, vi el comportamiento de ambas criaturas, se extrañaban, Blossom y Aka se acariciaban con las mejillas y se veían relajados, habían pasado 6 años que no se veían, era comprensible, me daba pena romper ese momento, pero teníamos que irnos.

\- Blossom, es hora de irnos - dije suavemente para llamar su atención, vi como ambos se tensaban y me dirigían su mirada, el gran e imponente dragón me miraba desafiante mientras cubría a Blossom con sus alas y cola, no podía culparlo por culpa de las peleas de nosotros ellos tuvieron que separarse en contra de su voluntad sin poder hacer nada, todavía recuerdo cuando los separamos, Blossom estaba tan decaída que pensé que moriría por depresión, mire a Aka con tristeza, no quería que Blossom se fuera, lo entendía muy bien, me acerqué a ellos, precisamente al dragón -Aka, que grande estas - dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el me vio de forma desconfiada pero aun así me sonrió - los extrañamos tanto - dije con una sonrisa triste mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y este me miraba tranquilo - no sabes cuánto los extrañamos, no sabes cuánto lo extraño - puntualice más lo último abrazando al dragón por el cuello y llorando a la vez, escuche pasos que venían de la casa y me alarme, vi a Aka y supe que él se había dado cuenta de lo mismo y me miraba con tristeza - te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que se vean pronto - le dije a la gran criatura a la que abrazaba - por favor - le implore, el me vio por un momento y con lo que pude ver como resignación retiro su férreo agarre de Blossom, le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a subirme a la hermosa dragona, vi como ambos se despedían con las cabezas, me dio unas inmensas ganas de llorar y nos fuimos, a lo lejos vi como un hombre salía de la casa vestido apenas en ropa interior y me entraron más ganas de llorar - después de tanto tiempo, por fin te pude ver otra vez, Brick.

* * *

 _ **POV Kaoru.**_

Maldito ruido de los pájaros, le quitan el sueño a cualquiera, la mañana estaba fría y perfecta para dormir todo el día, me volteé para que la luz del sol no me pegara en toda la cara y sentí algo súper cálido al otro lado de donde estaba acostada, abrí los ojos para saber de qué se trataba y me quise morir al verlo, esa expresión tranquila cuando dormía pero cuando estaba despierto era de puro desafío y sensualidad, ese cabello negro intenso desparramado por la almohada y esa piel ligeramente más bronceada que la mía, no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo lo vuelvo a ver y otra vez así.

Salí del estado de shock cuando lo vi removerse y casi quedo entre sus brazos, me hubiera gustado sentir como era estar entre sus brazos otra vez, sacudí la cabeza, no podía darme ese lujo, me levante de la mullida cama y me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, busque mi ropa y me la puse con rapidez, vi que estábamos dentro de una especie de segundo piso en un establo, digo establo porque puedo escuchar abajo a los dragones, baje por una escalera que estaba al fondo de la "habitación".

Al bajar vi todo a mi alrededor y me entro una gran nostalgia, todo estaba igual a como recordaba, casi podría decir que estaban los mismos animales, entre ellos dos lobos Amarok, mi Buttercup junto a Midori, mi linda Buttercup tenía los ojos turquesa, mientras Midori los tenia verde lima, se veían tan lindos y me daba una enorme pena, los lobos son monógamos, tienen solo una pareja de por vida y que nosotros los hayamos separado me duele

\- Midori, macho alfa, estas inmenso - dije mientras me le acercaba, él se me abalanzó encima y me gruño, yo no entendía nada, me ladro un par de veces y gruño de nuevo, en estos momentos me encantaría ser Miyako, ella sabría que le pasaba, el lobo era más grande que yo, vi a Buttercup que se veía preocupada, vi otra vez a Midori y le Sonreí - puede que no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti si Midori, soy yo, Kaoru, te conozco desde que eras un cachorro - hoy que Buttercup aullaba y vi como Midori se relajaba, su expresión cambio y empezó a lamerme toda la cara, yo empecé a reír y por fin me dejo pararme, Buttercup también estaba feliz, yo recordé que teníamos que irnos y cambie mi expresión a una triste - chico, nos tenemos que ir - al decir esto el gran lobo me gruño - sé que no quieres volver a perderla pero tenemos que volver a Inglaterra, además nosotras tenemos que cuidar a tus cachorros - dijo con picardía, vi como el gran animal dejaba de gruñir y miraba confundido a mi Buttercup, ella asintió y el lobo se quedó aturdido en el piso sentado, la loba lo vio preocupada y creo que la eche a perder - Midori - lo llame, este reacciono y vi como saltaba y daba vueltas muy feliz, después se acercó a Buttercup y la empezó a lamer por todas partes - bueno chico casanova, sé que estas muy feliz, pero tenemos que irnos - interrumpí y vi cómo se desanimaba un poco - haré todo lo posible para que la veas de nuevo - le dije mientras lo acariciaba entre las orejas - y tratare de traer una pintura de tus cachorros - le dije y este se animó mucho, es hora de irnos - dije un poco alarmada porque escuché un quejido de la "habitación" de arriba, nos quedaba poco tiempo, me monte en Buttercup y Midori se acercó para hacer una especie de caricia con su cara, se veía muy lindo y me entristeció, se escuchó un par de pasos y de inmediato me alarme - vámonos - le susurre a la gran loba y nos fuimos directo a la puerta, se había olvidado por completo que la puerta estaba cerrada y tuve que bajarme de Buttercup y abrir la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, vi como un musculoso cuerpo bajaba por las escaleras, gracias a todo lo más sagrado que pude abrir esta porquería de puerta, la abrí de par en par y me monte en Buttercup.

\- ¡Kaoru, espera! - lo escuche gritar, pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba muy lejos.

\- adiós Midori, adiós Butch - se despidió.

* * *

 _ **POV Miyako**_

Me sentía tan cómoda, no recuerdo que mi cama fuera así de cómoda, me removí y ay sentí algo raro, sentí algo en mi interior, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho, abrí mis ojos y lo primero que me di cuenta fue que no estaba en mi cama, estaba arriba de un fuerte pecho desnudo y muy musculoso, me alarme y me retorcí pero me quede quieta, un gemido se me había escapado de los labios al igual que escuche un gruñido ronco y masculino, en ese momento quise ver más allá de su pecho, así que subí la mirada para verlo mejor.

Me sorprendí grandemente, he vuelto a verlo, y otra vez así, tantas noches recordándolo y por fin, después de 6 pesados años volvía a estar con él, Dios me había escuchado, pero no podía alegrarme, esto, por más que yo lo anhelada, no podía repetirse, con todo el pesar trate de levantarme, pero me di cuenta que el aún estaba dentro de mí, esa era la increíble sensación que había sentido hace unos instantes, tenía que distraerme con algo y no con su magnífico cuerpo y con la increíble capacidad de tener esa gran rigidez estando dormido.

\- **Miyako, cálmate, tú tienes que calmarte** \- pensé viendo hacia todas direcciones, me di cuenta que estábamos en un hermoso claro con un lago y que ambos estábamos cubiertos por una suave manta, busque rápidamente con la mirada mi ropa y con todo el pesar del mundo me levante de donde estaba, sintiendo un gran vacío en mi interior otra vez, trate de dejar eso de lado y cambiarme lo antes posible para que el despampanante rubio que estaba ahora tapado no me descubriera escapando, pero todo intento de apurarme fue en vano al ver a mi linda Bubless junto Aoi, ambos se veían majestuosos juntos, pero al aparecer notaron mi presencia, porque voltearon a verme, me sentí mal por ellos, no tenían la culpa de nada y aun así tenían que separarse, vi que Aoi me miro con resignación y empujo un poco a Bubless para que se me acercara, yo acaricie su plumaje -¿le dijiste la noticia? - le pregunte, ella asintió - ¿estas feliz por la noticia? - le pregunte esta vez a Aoi, este asintió y se podía ver como su pico se curvaba - bueno chicos, es hora de que Bubless y yo nos vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde y los del campamento sospechen algo - dije mientras me montaba en Bubless, la tristeza se reflejó en el rostro del grifo y me sentí mal por el - te prometo que haré lo posible para que se vuelvan a ver - le prometí, el me vio con ilusión - Adiós le dije haciendo que Bubless se volteara para emprender el camino.

\- Miyako espera - escuche esa voz profunda que nunca olvidaría, me tense, no fui lo suficientemente rápida para huir mientras dormía - no te vayas - escuche su suplica.

\- sabes que me tengo que ir - dije en un tono muy bajo - todos sospecharan..

\- entonces veámonos de nuevo - me interrumpió - me mata estar así, sin ti - dijo acercándose a mí - yo no pude evitar verlo, se había puesto la sabana alrededor de la cintura, cosa que agradecí, porque si lo volvía a ver desnudo no saldría de aquí hasta que mis hermanas me encontraran.

\- Boomer, me tengo que ir - dije en un susurro, ni yo misma sabía porque tenía que irme, yo tampoco quería irme.

\- te perseguiré hasta que me digas que nos volveremos a ver - dijo mientras se acercaba mas, la muy traidora de Bubless se acostó en el pasto para que quedara más cerca de Boomer y la escuche reír.

\- está bien - dije resignada - pero es solo porque le prometí a Aoi que vería a Bubless más seguido - advertí.

\- ok - dijo sonriendo y eso me dio una gran paz.

\- te enviare un mensaje por lechuza - dije un poco más recobrada, iba a hacer que Bubless se levantara pero él me detuvo dándome un beso en la mejilla, cuando se separó, Bubless por fin se levantó y emprendimos viaje

\- lo estaré esperando - lo escuche antes de que me hubiera alejado demasiado pero no respondí nada, ya vería que hacer cuando estuviera en calma.

 _ **Fin POV Miyako.**_

* * *

Boomer se quedó mirando en dirección a donde la rubia se había ido.

\- Aoi, creo que la irrite, seguro no me quiere volver a ver - dijo preocupado, haciendo que el grifo lo mirara con el ceño fruncido y le diera un cabezazo - Aoi, no seas malo conmigo - dijo mientras se sobaba la frente herida - ¿entonces si me quiere ver? - pregunto con anhelo, la creatura lo miro con resignación y asintió - que bien - dijo con una gran sonrisa - ahora a cambiarme, papá debe estar furioso - dijo entre divertido y preocupado-pero eso no quita el hecho de que te castigare por no despertarme cuando ella se estaba cambiando!-molesto le lanza la manta que tenía antes en su cintura y el grifo algo molesto por la acción de su dueño rompió dicha manta y como venganza lanzo alal rubio en el lago mojándolo completamente para luego salir este temblando de frio- mal agradecido, yo que te crié desde que saliste del huevo!-le reclamo llorando cómicamente mientras el grifo reía leve.

* * *

\- Mendigo animal, pudiste ver a Kaoru - le grito un moreno a un lobo que le duplicaba el tamaño, pero esto parecía importarle poco o nada - pudiste haber ladrado o algo - se quejó mientras iba poniéndose una camisa negra, el lobo le grupo - no me vengas con esas - lo interrumpió - viste a Buttercup, seguro estas contento - dijo de forma burlona, el lobo cambio de actitud a una contenta - y llegue a escuchar que tienes crías, degenerado - le dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba entre las orejas este seguía estando feliz - tienes mucha suerte lo felicito mientras se iba a colocar sus zapatos, y una imagen se le vino a la mente, era de Kaoru con un bebe en brazos y con el vientre muy abultado, sacudió la cabeza, esas eran tonterías, no le haría nada bien crearse ilusiones - bueno semental, ay que irnos, el viejo debe estar que arde - se burló - ¡Te juro que para la próxima no te me escaparas Kaoru! **–** grito al aire con clara molestia para luego notar como el lobo rodaba los ojos y le pegaba con su enorme cola en la cara para callarlo-oye que te pasa!? Soy tu dueño y amo trátame como tal!-le pego en la cabeza cosa que molesto ah Midori y le gruño pegándole con su pata tirándolo dentro de un montón de paja lo cual le divirtió mucho al ver como salía lleno de esta para luego acostarse y esperar a que se limpiara-a veces odio que seas igual oh peor que yo-comento con clara molestia quitándose la paja hasta del zapato **.**

* * *

\- desgraciada iguana con alas, porque no las detuviste - le reprocho Brick al dragón que estaba con un muy notorio ceño fruncido, este bufo - no vengas con eso, pudiste quedarte un poco más de tiempo abrazando a Blossom - se quejó mientras se ponía los pantalones. El dragón se voltio para sentarse, dándole la espalda - tantas veces que haces sonidos ensordecedores y cuando debes hacerlos te quedas callado - se volvió a quejar mientras se ponía una camisa blanca - pero por lo que pude ver, viste a Blossom ¿cierto? - el pelirrojo se dio cuenta como el gran dragón daba un respingo por haber escuchado el nombre de su compañera, y voltio a verlo con algo que parecía vergüenza - te agrado verla de nuevo ¿verdad? - pregunto con burla, la gran criatura asintió con una sonrisa - pues... ¿sabes una cosa? - Aka lo vio esperando una respuesta - yo también pude estar así de contento... ¡si no fuera porque no hiciste nada para despertarme! Estúpida lagartija subdesarrollada - le grito tirándole las botas que estaba por ponerse - este voló para esquivar el golpe mientras se reía en su cara - **ya veraz lagartija, cuando tenga tiempo le pediré a Boomer que te de un interrogatorio, a ver qué fue lo que hablaste con Momoko** \- pensó con rencor mientras iba a buscar la bota que fallo su objetivo mientras Aka para jugarle una broma ah su dueño con su cola empezó a alejarle el zapato nadie le gritaba ni siquiera su propio dueño-Aka detente ya debemos volver a casa-comento claramente más molesto mientras seguía persiguiendo su zapato y cuando estuvo por tomarlo su "lindísimo" dragón lo lanzo más lejos-eres igual de molesto que Butch-lo miro mientras este reía para luego ir por su zapato.

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra, palacio del Rey Utonium.**_

\- comandantes, su majestad, las está esperando - informo Ken.

\- Ken ya te dije que no nos digas así siempre, solo cuando estamos frente algunas tropas y eso es si tu querías - dijo con gracia Momoko

\- siento un deja va, el rey me dijo lo mismo - dijo apenado el joven.

\- pues hazle caso - dijo con alegría Miyako. Los cuatro fueron en dirección a donde estaba el gran monarca, al llegar el rey las vio con alegría.

\- niñas, llegaron bien - dijo aliviado acercándose a ellas

\- claro que estamos bien su majestad - dijeron mientras hacían una reverencia conjunta.

\- ¿es en serio? ¿ustedes también? - pregunto incrédulo.

\- era broma - dijeron al unísono lanzándosele encima al monarca.

\- te extrañamos papa - dijo Miyako.

\- yo también las extrañe - dijo el rey mientras se separaban.

\- vinimos en cuanto nos dijeron que nos querías ver ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto Momoko.

\- no se te escapa nada, bueno, me llego una invitación del rey Morbuks para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija - explico.

\- ¿ya es esa fecha? - pregunto fastidiada Kaoru.

\- otra vez mamá estará buscando que ponerse - dijo divertida Miyako.

\- y otra vez estarás tu viendo que escusa meter para no ir, ¿cierto? - pregunto con sorna la mediana viendo a su padre, este la miro ceñudo.

\- en realidad pensaba en que fuéramos todos, como hace tiempo no vamos.

\- pero yo no quiero ir - dijo fastidiada Kaoru.

\- es cierto padre, es fastidioso estar en esas fiestas, después de ir una vez no me quedo ni un gramos de necesidad de ir - se quejó cruzando sus brazos la mayor.

\- además, tenemos que cuidar a los...

Un grito femenino se escuchó en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a 3 lobeznos siendo perseguidos por 3 niños, los lobos frenaron al ver a las chicas hay, haciendo que los niños chocaran con sus espaldas.

\- ¿que se supone que están haciendo? - pegunto Momoko con los brazos cruzados y viéndolos con reproche.

Los niños se levantaron y las miraron emocionados - pero vieron que Ken estaba ahí.

\- lo sentimos mucho, princesas - dijeron apenados.

\- chicos ¿no nos van a saludar? - pregunto preocupada Miyako al no sentir un fuerte abrazo de inmediato. Los niños vieron a las mujeres y de inmediato les sonrieron.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritaron acercándose respectivamente a cada una de las chicas, estas los abrazaron fuerte.

\- te extrañe - dijo un pequeño pelirrojo tratando de abrazarla fuerte con sus pequeños bracitos.

\- yo también masaru - le respondió el abrazo Momoko.

\- mamá, ¿porque te fuiste sin decirme nada y sin llevarme? - dijo abrazándola lomas que podía con sus bracitos.

\- perdón por no avisarte, te prometo que para la próxima vez que vaya a fronteras te llevare kojiro - dijo alborotándole el negro cabello al pequeño de ojos jade.

\- ¿y podre montar a buttercup? - pregunto con ilusión.

\- claro.

\- mami, mami, pensé que no volverías - dijo entre sollozos un pequeño rubio de ojos cobaltos a Miyako, ella lo miro confundida pero lo abrazo.

\- ¿pero porque piensas eso makoto? - pregunto mientras acariciaba su carita.

\- el abuelo lo dijo - dijo mirándolo con los ojos acuosos.

\- papá ¿porque le dijiste eso? - le reprocho al monarca.

\- fue una condición, estaba ocupado y ni me di cuenta de que me estaba preguntando, solo dije que si - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-papá - se quejaron al unísono las chicas.

\- bueno niños vamos a comer - se escabullo del problema el monarca.

\- ¡Sí!.

* * *

 _ **Francia, palacio del Rey.**_

\- padre, hemos llegado - se reportó un pelirrojo frente al monarca.

\- bueno, ¿me podrían decir dónde estaban? - pregunto viéndolos fijamente.

\- patrullando - dijeron al unísono los tres, sorprendiéndose a sí mismos pero no haciéndolo notar.

\- ¿porque? - pregunto no muy convencido.

-los ingleses están en fronteras, era por precaución - hablo dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

\- bien, tengo noticias para ustedes, la semana que viene será el cumpleaños de la princesas Himeko Morbuks - dijo con desinterés al dar la noticia, los tres hombres lo miraron con cara de "a mí que me importa" - iremos.

\- ¿Qué? - protesto Butch.

\- padre, sabes que esa princesa malcriada me irrita, siento que en cualquier momento me quiere violar - dijo irritado Boomer.

\- ojala solo fuera contigo, con los tres se comporta así, juro que si vuelve a tratar de insinuárseme, le enviare a Hashi otra vez, pero esta vez dejare que se la coma.

\- ¿porque hasta ahora padre? - pregunto seriamente Brick.

\- ya ha pasado tiempo que no salimos en familia - dijo con tranquilidad - eso y porque su madre me obligo - dijo con fastidio.

\- entonces es posible que nos topemos con los Utonium - dijo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo - esta vez no te me escaparas Momoko - pensó con burla.

-su madre me dijo que estos últimos años a los que ha ido a la fiesta solo se ha topado con la reina, al parecer Utonium hizo lo mismo que yo, probablemente esta vez sea lo mismo - dijo con simpleza.

\- algo me dice que no será así - dijo en tono bajo el rubio y sus hermanos lo miraron con atención - siento que algo cambiara - El rey se tensó, cuando el menor de los hermanos tenía un presentimiento, era muy sabio seguir su consejo.

\- bueno, yo creo que...

\- ni se te ocurra - lo interrumpió una voz femenina acercándose al lugar - ya lo decidí - era una mujer de cabellos largos y pelirrojos con unos reflejos dorados y ojos rojos - ya está disidido que todos iremos.

\- pero Kazumi - trato de replicar.

\- nada de peros, me tienen harta ustedes con su estúpida guerra, si los llegamos a ver se saludaremos amablemente, ¿entendido? - pregunto con los brazos cruzados

\- si - se escuchó al unísono a los 4 hombres presentes, con diferentes tonos, por supuesto.

\- **esto me viene como anillo al dedo -** pensaron inusualmente al mismo tiempo los tres hermanos.

* * *

 **Airu: y bueno gente linda eh aquí el final de nuestro prologo! Esperamos les allá gustado y esperamos lindos rewie de todos ustedes ahora nicolet por favor despídete de estas lindas personitas!**

 **Nicolet: Nos despedimos, no sin antes agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí, saben que su opinión es lo más importante para nosotras, así que queremos saber que les pareció, muchos besos empalagosos y abrazos desesperados y los esperamos en los comentarios y en el próximo capitulo.**

 **PD: Los Amarok son lobos mitológicos enormes de la mitología de los esquimales.**

 **Airu:y como es costumbre en mi historia aquí les dejamos el titulo del primer capitulo para que sus lindas cabecitas piensen de que tratara**

 ** _Capitulo 1: una fiesta algo caliente_**

 **y bueno hasta la próxima se despiden!...**

 **Airu y Nicolet**


	2. Una fiesta algo caliente I

**Una guerra teñida de amor**

 **Nicolet: Hola a todos, hemos vuelto, y le traemos un nuevo cap, sentimos mucho el hacerlos esperar, se nos hizo difícil encontrar tiempo para terminarlo y publicarlo, pero solo por ustedes nos esforzamos al máximo para complacerlos, espero que les guste, ¿tu que opinas Airu-san?**

 **Airu: mmm mmm hemos tenido nuestros contratiempos pero hemos logrado terminarlo y en mi opinión tiene mucho salseo-bromeando para darle curiosidad ah los lectores y no se fueran-bueno em fin! disfruten del capitulo nos leemos abajo!**

 **Advertencia: este fic originalmente iba a ser de clasificación M, osea de contenido sexual, pero lo pusimos con clasificación T porque aquí hay mas audiencia y por que con tal de hacer estas advertencias no hay ningún problema, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta estos géneros, por favor atenerse a ver la historia, pero siaunres menor de edad y lo vas a ver queda bajo tu responsabilidad, no culpo a los de menor de edad, yo también me ponía a leer lemmon a esa edad, pero este es nuestro secreto n.n**

 **Demashitaa powerpuff girls z no nos pertenece.**

 **Fecha: 16/4/17**

 **Capitulo 1: Una fiesta algo caliente.**

Era el día que muchos esperaban en especial tres chicos, era el día de la fiesta del vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de la princesa Himeko Morbuks y todos los invitados estaban comenzando ah alistarse para esa esperada noche

\- maldición odio los vestidos y me hacen usar uno como este, ¡no puedo ir tranquila sobre Buttercup! - se quejaba molesta una pelinegra agarrando incomoda la pomposa falda de su vestido largo que rozaba el suelo de color verde limón con una franja gruesa desde el escote hasta el borde de la falda de color jade, junto ah unas zapatillas negras.

\- dudo que papa nos deje ir con las chicas Kaoru si por mi fuera también me gustaría ir en Bubless y Momoko piensa igual - Kaoru sonrió viendo como la rubia terminaba de arreglar sus dos coletas con un vestido celeste igual al de Kaoru con unas zapatillas blancas que relucían al levantar la falda del lindo vestido.

\- yo también pensaba ir en Blossom, no crean que dejare ah mi chica aquí — las ve terminando de quitar los rizadores de su cabello ajustando un poco la coleta que traía, Momoko vestía igual que Kaoru y Miyako solo que su vestido era un color rosa pastel y sus zapatillas de color gris.

\- bien ya me las arreglare para ir en Buttercup - dijo soltando finalmente la falda del largo vestido - ¿¡y ustedes tres que hacen que no se visten!? - ve seriamente ah los tres niños que jugaban sobre la cama divertidos

\- tia Kaoru nosotros no queremos ir ah esa fiesta aburrida - se quejo Masaru haciendo puchero mientras Momoko se le acercaba y abrochaba el broche de oro de la pequeña capa de tela escocesa roja matizada que le llegaba a mitad de espalda con bordes dorados afelpados, debajo de esta había una camisa roja, unos pantalones negros y unas botas marrones.

\- Masaru tiene razón tía, es muy aburrido dejen que nos quedemos - pidió Makoto haciéndole un puchero a Miyako mientras esta le arreglaba la camisa azul oscuro que había debajo de la capa igual a la de Masaru solo que de azul matizado y bordes blancos, y el broche era de plata, el pantalón era blanco y las botas grises.

\- eso, eso mama, ¡queremos quedarnos! - cruzado de brazos dejándose vestir por esta ya que ah comparación de sus primos este estaba corriendo en ropa interior, le puso una camisa verde jade, arriba le coloco la capa que era igual a la de sus primos, solo que esta era de color verde matizado, broche de azabache y bordes negros. El pantalón era color mostaza y las botas negras.

\- si fuera por nosotras ustedes se quedarían niños, pero todos los sirvientes del castillo tienen esta noche libre y tendrán que venir con nosotras - le explico Momoko mientras le coloca la mascara roja con decorado en forma de escamas de dragón brillantes a Masaru.

\- además Bubbles, Buttercup y Blossom irán así que si se aburren ahí pueden ir ah jugar con ellas - les dijo sonriente Miyako, colocándole la mascara azul de plumas a Makoto

\- además estarán los tres y podrán jugar entre ustedes lejos de donde se hace las fiesta – hablo por ultimo Kaoru colocándole una mascara verde bosque con un decorado similar al del la piel de lobo

\- ¿¡viajaremos en Blossom mama!? - sonríe emocionado Masaru viendo como su progenitora se colocaba una mascara igual ah la de el pero en color rosa.

\- si, ¡volare en Blubbles! - sonríe saltando feliz tomando ah su madre de las manos viéndola con una mascara igualita ah la de el en celeste.

\- ¡oh si! Guiaré ah Buttercup! - lanza puñetazos ah todos lados sonriendo atrevido y feliz mientras su progenitora reía al verlo con una mascara idéntica ah la suya en verde lima, en eso tocan a la puerta.

\- bien, las chicas ya están con sus monturas listas para que salgan a montarlas cuando gusten, nos iremos ya en el carruaje - sonríe entrando luego de haber golpeado la puerta, llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca con una mascara plateada, botas negras y una capa que le llegaba a mitad de espalda de color negro y un broche dorado que sujetaba la capa.

\- bien pequeñito - sonríe Momoko cargando al pelirrojo haciéndole cosquillas - vamonos, Blossom estará ansiosa de que la guíes - llegan al establo y esta camina hacia su dragona sonriente subiéndolo al llegar para luego subirse detrás de el y emprender vuelo para darle las riendas con cuidado de no soltarlas, siendo seguida por detrás de sus hermanas con sus respectivos hijos

 ** _Escocia, palacio del rey Morbuks_**

\- ya me estoy aburriendo - comento un moreno completamente irritado bebiendo de su cerveza usando una mascara que imitaba el pelo de un lobo de color verde musgo.

\- ya cállate, es la novena vez que lo dices - hablo un rubio algo molesto de la actitud de su hermano también con un vaso de la misma bebida, solo que la mascara de este era de plumas azules cobalto.

\- ya cállense, ambos deben mantenerse al margen, recuerden quienes son -los ve completamente serio un pelirrojo con una mascara que simulaba las escamas de un dragón de un rojo profundo mientras acomodaba su cabello largo amarrado siempre en una coleta baja

\- ¡belleza ah las ocho! - golpea el costado del rubio con su codo emocionado para luego dejar su vaso en la mesa y escabullirse entre la gente para ir por su presa.

\- es un completo idiota que tenga algo de discreción - comento mas molesto que antes siguiendo los pasos de su hermano pelinegro.

\- dímelo a mi - se quejo Boomer mientras siguió por detrás al pelirrojo sobando su costado adolorido.

* * *

\- Oh, pero si es el rey Utonium, que fortuna que nos halaguen con su presencia - comento feliz el rey Morbuks sosteniendo de la cintura ah su esposa pidiéndoles que se levantaran al ver la reverencia que hacían estrechando la mano del monarca de Inglaterra.

\- el halago es nuestro de recibir tal invitación - comento alegre mientras abrazaba de la misma manera ah su esposa Bellum que traía un hermoso vestido largo color vino que resaltaba mas su piel blanca con bordes dorados y unas zapatillas doradas.

\- oye Momoko apenas llegamos y ya perdí de vista ah los niños donde se metieron? - susurra una pelinegra entre medio de sus dos hermanas viendo ah ambas

\- ah mi me llamo la atención eso también debemos encontrarlo no quiero que ellos los vean por nada del mundo - comento una rubia preocupada con sus manos en su pecho también susurrando, viendo ah sus hermanas mayores

\- tranquilas ambas - las interrumpe Momoko - seguro están con las chicas jugando, no hay de que preocu….iAhhhh! - exclaman las tres sonrojándose de golpe al sentir como sus partes traseras eran tocadas de forma descarada y lujuriosa.

\- ¿pero que hermosura tenemos aquí? - pregunto una voz detrás de Kaoru, era profunda y masculina, tanto que podía derretir a un tempano de hielo.

\- **¡No puede ser!** \- pensaron las chicas, esa voz no podía ser de nadie mas.

* * *

\- mira, ay están - le aviso su esposa dándole codazos en la costilla. Ella tenia un vestido ligero de mangas largas abiertas de color rojo con bordes dorados y escote cuadrado, el hermoso vestido remarcaba una hermosa figura y el cabello lo llevaba suelto y con ondas.

\- ¿de quien hablas? - pregunto el rey mojo a su esposa, el pantalón y la camisa eran de color negro, tenia botas de cuero negro, llevaba un capa a mitad de espalda de tela escocesa de color morado y el broche que la sujetaba y los bordes eran de color negro. El antifaz era escamoso y de color morado y el cabello lo traía con media cola dejando una parte caerle en los hombros.

\- estoy hablando de los Utonium - le respondió con cara de "¿de quien mas voy a estar hablando idiota?". A lo lejos se veía al rey de Inglaterra hablando muy alegre con su esposa.

\- si piensas que haré como si nada y lo saludare como si fuéramos viejos amigos, estas muy equivocada mujer - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando para cualquier lugar al que no estuviera su esposa.

\- pero si son viejos amigos - le reprocho tratando de ponerse en su campo de visión - además, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se ven, seria grosero de tu parte no ir a saludarlo - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos al igual que su esposo.

\- pues no tengo que ser amable con el, soy el rey de Francia, ¿porque me tengo que llevar bien con ese traidor? - le pregunto viéndola con fastidio.

\- fue mas sencillo criar a nuestros hijos - se quejo dándole la espalda - que sepas que te va a ir mal si no haces lo que te digo - advirtió yéndose a donde estaba los anfitriones de la fiesta, los Morbuks, a lo lejos pudo ver como sus hijos estaban con tres hermosas chicas que no tenia que ver sus rostros para saber que eran las pequeñas hijas de Utonium - eso es chicos, no sean iguales de idiotas que su padre - pensó con picardía mientras iba caminando.

\- pero no seas así mi reúna - pidió mojo llenado detrás de su esposa, en el proceso de llegar a su esposa llego a ver a lo lejos en la entrada del gran salón a unos tres niños que le daban la espalda, llego a pensar que viajo en el tiempo y era unos 20 años mas joven detrás de sus hijos, estaba a punto de seguir a los tres niños.

\- querido - la voz de su esposa lo detuvo, volteo a verla y ella ya estaba con los Morbuks.

\- voy - aviso para que no lo siguiera llamando, volvió a ver hacia la entrada y no vio a nadie - seguro son imaginaciones mías - dijo tranquilamente mientras iba al suplicio de hablar con los Morbuks - no solo ustedes sufren con un Morbuks chicos - se quejo.

* * *

\- ya te lo dije, ve a saludarlos - le exigió Bellum al monarca mientras veían como el rey de Francia y su esposa hablaban con los Morbuks - sabes que esto es estúpido.

\- ¿estúpido? - pregunto fastidiado - no lo es, tu muy bien sabes que no lo es, trato de matar a mis hijas y de paso sus hijos deshonraron a nuestras niñas - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- así que lo que me estas diciendo es que Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro son una deshonra - dijo mientras tomaba la misma posición que su esposo.

\- sabes que no quise decir eso - dijo suavizando su actitud - no tuvieron que estar haciendo todo a escondidas, íbamos a comprometerlos y las cosas hubieran sido diferente... - dijo de forma apagada - si no fuera porque nos traicionaron - termino la frase volviendo a su actitud terca.

\- quien te soporta - se quejo tocándose la frente con fastidio - ¿no te parece extraño que pasara eso? - le pregunto con suavidad - habían corrido peligro los 6, ¿no crees que si hubieran sido ellos no hubiesen estado allí en el momento del ataque? - pregunto tratando de llegar a la razón a su esposo, el rey Utonium era un hombre muy inteligente y lógico, lastima que cuando de rencores se trata no era muy lógico.

\- ¿y que propones? ¿que fue alguien mas? - pregunto incrédulo y con una burla.

\- esa no es una idea tan descabellada - dijo pensativa, de reojo vio a sus hijas con los que juraría que eran los hijos del monarca de Francia, estaban dándole la espalda - **eso es niñas, no se dejen llevar por los falsos rumores que les dijo su padre -** pensó - bueno, querido - dijo mientras lo agarraba de el brazo izquierdo - vamos a saludar a nuestros viejos amigos - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras hacia que el monarca caminara en dirección a su objetivo.

\- Bellum, no me hagas esto - se quejaba el rey

* * *

Se veía a una morena de ojos esmeraldas furiosa, siendo sujetada por sus hermanas, gracias a Dios que nadie los estaba viendo.

\- ¿que carajos tienes en el cerebro? - espeto entre dientes, ya que por mas furiosa que estuviera no iba a hacer un espectáculo en un lugar como ese. Butch le sonrío con burla mientras le guiñaba un ojo, esto enfureció aun mas a Kaoru, pero decidió calmarse, si algo le había enseñado la maternidad era el tolerar las estupideces, curiosamente, para bien o para mal, ese hombre que estaba al frente de ella fue quien se lo enseño.

\- chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos, no han cambiado casi nada - hablo Momoko haciendo acopio de la gran educación de la que se jactaba.

\- no, yo no opino lo mismo, pienso que no fue hace tanto de que nos vimos, ustedes que opinan chicos? - pregunto Brick burlonamente, los chicos le siguieron la corriente a su hermano mayor.

\- cierto, a mi no se me hizo tan largo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, tu que opinas Butch? - pregunto Boomer con burla, pero era una gran mentira, contaba las horas para poder volver a ver a la rubia, era tanta su emoción que se estaba conteniendo para no caerle en sima en esos momentos.

\- opino lo mismo, pareciera que solo hubiera sido una semana desde que no nos vemos - remato el moreno con burla mirando fijamente a Kaoru, las chicas por su parte se pusieron súper nerviosas, no esperaban que saliera tan pronto ese tema, bueno, para ser sinceras, no esperaban que estuvieran ay en ningún momento, pero una parte muy escondida de su ser anhelaba ese momento.

\- si, bueno, fue... divertido volver a verlos - hablo un poco divertida Miyako recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la morena - pero nosotras tenemos que retirarnos, si nos disculpan - trato de decir cortesmente para salir de esa incomoda situación, pero al parecer dios la odiaba en esos momentos.

\- ¿pero porque? - pregunto muy interesado Boomer - la fiesta aun empieza y acaban de llegar - dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la rubia.

\- si, pero tenemos que ir a saludar, ase mucho que no venimos a estas celebraciones tan importantes - intervino Momoko para tratar de cortarla.

\- es cierto - intervino Brick, sorprendiendo a las chicas y hasta a sus hermanos - han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que vinieron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Himeko

\- bueno, no creo que le aya importado que no hubiésemos venido todos estos años, después de todo, a ella solo le importa que estén ustedes, no? - se quejo Kaoru mirando con reproche a Butch, este la miraba divertido, le encantaba cuando le daban los ataques de celos espontáneos.

\- bueno - intervino Momoko - como ustedes dijeron, ase mucho que no venimos, así que tenemos que ponernos al día, con su permiso - dijo mientras hacia una cortes reverencia, la cual la secundaron sus hermanas, Kaoru la mas reacia a hacerlo, recibiendo una reverencia de los príncipes un tanto burlesca, Kaoru iba a replicar pero a lo lejos, cerca de la gran entrada se veía a tres niños corriendo y riéndose, esto hizo que los colores se le fueran del rostro.

Eso fue notado por sus hermanas y los príncipes, las chicas vieron disimuladamente al lugar que estaba viendo su hermana y se sorprendieron al ver a los niños que corrían des-preocupadamente siendo perseguidos por algunos sirvientes que estaban embarrados de algunas cosas desconocida. dejaron de ver inmediatamente para no levantar mas sospechas, los hombres que estaban frente a ellas podrían ser un dolor de cabeza, pero no eran estúpidos, no de la manera literal. estos hicieron un amague de voltear, cosa que desespero a las princesas.

\- si nos disculpan - interrumpió Miyako mientras se volteaba y hacia que sus hermanas la siguieran.

Por su parte los tres franceses se extrañaron por la rara actitud que tomaron de repente, parecían asustadas, no le dieron mucha importancia a ese tema y las siguieron, después averiguarían que estaba pasando. Solo uno de ellos quedo un poco pensativo, el rubio que con la intriga se voltio para ver que pasaba, se veían a unos sirvientes molestos hablando entre si y viendo en todas direcciones estos embarrados hasta la médula de lo que quería pensar era comida, pero esto dejo aun mas confundido al rubio.

\- **¿porque estarán así?** \- pensó confundido - **y aun así ¿porque esto asusto a las chicas?** \- se cuestiono, sin duda tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando y con esto en mente se fue detrás de la única persona que podía responderla.

* * *

\- Momoko, ¿cual es el plan? - pregunto ansiosa Kaoru mirando para todas partes.

\- aguarden - pidió mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para resolver eso - Kaoru - llamo a la morena que estaba atenta - ve en la dirección oeste del castillo, Miyako, tu por la noreste, yo iré por la noroeste, es posible que estén en esas direcciones, ese fue el trayecto que tomaron, es indispensable que los encontremos antes de que hagan mas desastres o se lleguen a topar con ellos - dijo enfatizando el ellos - si ven una escalera cerca del punto donde las mande suban, es posible que hayan ido por hay y hasta que se hayan separado - dijo firme coma la líder que era - una cosa mas - dijo antes de que se separaran - sigan siendo unas señoritas - dijo esto viendo a Kaoru - no queremos que la gente sospeche por nada del mundo, estamos andando al rededor saludando educadamente después de tanto tiempo sin venir a esta celebridad - advirtió para luego cada quien tomar su camino.

Lo que no sabían es que unos cuantos pares de ojos las observaban.

 **Continuara...**

 **Nicolet: y bien, eso fue todo por hoy, esperamos que les haya gustado un montón, igual que nos gusto a nosotras escribirlo para ustedes, estamos muy contentas por los comentarios que nos llegaron y les agradecemos un montón, ¿a que si airu?.**

 **Airu: así es esperamos que hallan disfrutado el salseo!-sabiendo que no hubo mucho pero le gustaba decir la palabra-trataremos de no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap y también por aquí les haremos notificación de cuando alguna de nosotras haya actualizado su historia.**

 **Respuestas de los comentarios:**

 **Vanesa sayuki: mouuu, nos da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, esperamos que este también te guste, besos.**

 **Hello im meee: lo sentimos por tardar tanto y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, besos n.n.**

 **Lola23: muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos que este cap también te haya gustado, besos.**

 **Ali-chan1234: jajaja, muchas gracias, nos alegra que te haya gustado y que este también, espero con ansias la actualización de tus historias también, besos.**

 **MisguidedGhosts04: jajaja, nos encanta dejar a la gente en el suspenso, ningún cap estará sin el, esperamos que este cap te aya gustado, besos.**

 **.23: ohh, muchas gracias, Amako-sama, estoy hablando de parte de Airu y mía, de verdad, te agradecemos que nos leas nuestra primera historia juntas y el avernos dejado tomar tu historia como apoyo para esta, bueno, tratamos de tomar lo menos posible de tu historia, que por cierto, nos encantaría seguir leyendo. En lo que respecta lo histórico, estamos poniendo todo nuestro empeño en seguir la realidad mitológica y real de esa época, es muy divertido estudiar el siglo XV, y es muy gratificante recibir comentarios como el tuyo, muchos besos, y nos gustaría seguir leyendo mas de tus comentarios, besos.**

 **Nicolet: y eso fue todo por hoy, esperamos que les aya gustado y también que no tardemos mucho en el próximo cap, pedimos una cuota de por lo mínimo 10 comentarios para publicar el siguiente capitulo, hasta que no los tengamos tendremos secuestrada la actualización, sin mas que decir besos.**

 **Titulo del siguiente capitulo: Una fiesta algo caliente parte II**

 **Airu y Nicolet.**


	3. Una fiesta algo caliente II

**Una guerra teñida de amor**

 **Nicolet: hola a todos, estamos de vuelta, de verdad lamentamos la tardanza con la liberación del capitulo, sabemos que ya a pasado un tiempo que nos pagaron el rescate, estamos muy apenadas, ni para secuestradoras servimos u.u, pero ahora volvimos como se los prometimos, nos alegro mucho que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como para cumplir con nuestra petición ¿que opinas tu Airu?**

 **Airu: pues opino que no nos contraten de secuestradoras, pues perderán dinero en nada y nosotras iremos ah la cárcel XD naa mentira espero que lo disfruten pues esta bien condimentado el capitulo jejejejeje**

 **Airu/Nicolet: nos leemos abajo.**

 **Advertencia: este fic originalmente iba a ser de clasificación M, osea de contenido sexual, pero lo pusimos con clasificación T porque aquí hay mas audiencia y por que con tal de hacer estas advertencias no hay ningún problema, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta estos géneros, por favor atenerse a ver la historia, pero siaunres menor de edad y lo vas a ver queda bajo tu responsabilidad, no culpo a los de menor de edad, yo también me ponía a leer lemmon a esa edad, pero este es nuestro secreto n.n**

 **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, fueron creadas por el gran profesor Utonium, al igual que como nuestros hermosos RRBZ fueron creados por mojo. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

 **Fecha: 15/6/17.**

 **Capitulo 2: Una fiesta algo caliente parte II**

* * *

Todos al haber llegado al lugar se habían ido directamente al interior del gran castillo, a excepción de tres niños que se habían quedado a fuera con su "escolta" Ken, aunque ni siquiera tenían intenciones de entrar, no les gustaban ese tipo de festividades tan falsas y aburridas, así que optaron por ir a jugar con sus ¨mascotas¨, que con todo el alboroto y presentación de la familia ya las habían guardado, se escabulleron fácilmente de Ken, que estaba asegurándole a sus madres que iba a cuidarlos. Mas sin embargo, al llegar a su destino el sujeto que estaba cuidando el lugar los miro de mala manera.

\- este lugar no es para niños, deberían irse con sus padres - advirtió el hombre,

\- **padres** \- pensaron los niños al escuchar el plural, al ser escoses les tomo por sorpresa el cambio de idioma a los niños, pero entendieron perfectamente lo que dijo, no eran estúpidos, ellos sabían que en una familia había un papá y una mamá, en su familia sus madres los tenían, pero ellos... No.

\- nuestras madres nos dijeron que podíamos venir a jugar acá con nuestras mascotas - hablo con cordialidad Masaru dejando de lado el triste sentimiento que lo embargo.

\- pues no he visto a ningún perro o algo parecido, así que pueden irse, aquí solo hay bestias - advirtió con mas fastidio.

\- ¿y quien dijo que venimos por un perro? - dijo irritado Kojiro, siendo detenido por el pelirrojo.

\- nosotros vinimos por las mas... mejor dicho, compañeras de nuestras madres - dijo aun conciliador, no le quería dar problemas a sus madres, aunque este hombre ya le estaba hartando.

\- yo conozco todos los nombres y dueños de cada una de estas bestias, si ustedes me dicen los nombres exactos de sus "mascotas" no habrá ningún problema - dijo con burla, estaba seguro que no lo lograrían.

\- Blossom - dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

\- Buttercup - escupió con rabia Kojiro.

\- Bubbles - hablo por primera vez con una sonrisa tiernas Makoto.

\- ¿como pudieron saber los nombres de las increíbles criaturas que acompañan a sus majestades de Inglaterra? - pregunto sorprendido al escucharlos decirlo con tanta simpleza y sin ningún error en la pronunciación, aun para el era un poco difícil nombrarlos, era un poco complicado siendo el escoses, sorprendía aun mas si ellos eran tan solo niños - lárguense niños, dijeron que sus madres los mandaron, pero las princesas no tienen hijos, ¿como pueden mentir con tanta desfachatez? - en ese momento se percato de las vestiduras tan finas y elegantes que portaban los niños, por la oscuridad y la apatía no le había prestado atención, pero eran unas ropas muy caras que solo se les ponían a los niños de alta cuna, visualizo el broche de la capa y se quedo pasmado al ver el emblema de Inglaterra, trato de corregir la actitud, esto no iba bien - a sus majestades no les gusta que toquen a sus preciadas bestias, así que retírense.

\- bestia tu culo - grito Kojiro - ¿que te parece si yo te digo animal? Que muy bien te quedaría el nombre - dijo con burla, el hombre se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, eso lo notaron los niños y les hizo gracia como se contenía para no sacarlos de una patada, este hombre los había tratado muy mal, y no podían quedarse así ¿cierto?.

\- las personas necesitan ser reprendidas - hablo Makoto con una voz tranquila y armoniosa que solo fue escuchado por sus primos que sonrieron a la par. Esto se pondría divertido.

* * *

Momoko buscaba desesperadamente por el ala noroeste, no podía creer que se había descuidado tanto, no se lo creía, ella la líder, cometer un error tan grande como dejar a sus hijo con el pobre de Ken, el era un buen soldado, pero sus hijos eran poco mas que imposibles de llevar el paso, eran demasiado inteligentes y activos como para quedarse quietos, aunque no eran tan desobedientes, tenia que averiguar porque fue que atacaron a esos sirvientes, conocía a su hijo, y sabia que no haría nada sin que alguien se metiera con el antes.

Llego a un sitio donde habían muchos invitados y se detuvo, al verla, los demás invitados se acercaron a ella a saludarla, no era para menos siendo la mayor de las hijas del rey de Inglaterra y sumándole que no había asistido a esa pomposa fiesta durante mucho tiempo, era un milagro que pudiera caminar apenas 5 pasos sin toparse con algún monarca presentándole a su hijo y/o sobrino, o preguntándole porque no se había presentado.

Al parecer todos los que estaban en ese sitio ya la habían terminado de acosar, en ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía armoniosa, dio gracias a Dios que ninguno se le había acercado a pedir bailar con ella, con toda la tranquilidad que podía fingir cruzo la estancia, estaba a punto de llegar cuando siente que de la nada es tomada del brazo mientras sus ojos se tapaban, si no gritaba en ese preciso momento era por que para su desgracia conocía perfectamente las manos que la tomaron de sorpresa y una ves pudo ver que se encontraba en un pasillo bastante alejado del salón en donde se llevaba la gran fiesta en esos momentos

\- a ver, ¿que quieres? Debe ser realmente importante para que me alejes de la fiesta como todo un criminal Brick - hablo con simpleza sin siquiera voltear escuchando una leve rosilla, pues su "secuestrador" ya se encontraba frente ah ella cerca, bastante cerca, tanto que podía sentir la respiración del oji-rojo en su propio rostro, se había quitado la mascara y sus ojos tan rojos las estaban idiotizando.

\- ¿esta mal que quiera verte un rato ah solas aprovechando ese estúpido baile para huir? - sonrió burlón el mayor de los Franceses abrazando ah la oji-rosa por la cintura, atraiéndola a el mientras le robaba un furtivo beso, el cual quiera o no, Momoko no pudo resistir ah corresponder, quería odiar en lo mas profundo de su corazón al oji-rojo pero cuando hacia esos actos atrevidos no podía negarlo, le encantaba esa adrenalina que corría por su sangre, esa adrenalina de ser descubiertos por cualquiera, sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

\- para... - susurro quedo, después de que este se separara y se dirigiera a su cuello.

Una vez el oji-rojo la tuvo ah su merced, lo primero que hizo fue levantarla de la cintura, sentándola en uno de los ventanales que tenia el pasillo a sus espaldas, dejándola a su misma altura colándose entre las piernas de esta para rozar su miembro en la intimidad de chica, aprovechándose y agradeciendo que la falda del vestido no fuera de osos que tienen un esqueleto de acero para hacerle la forma esponjosa, este era pura tela.

\- esto estorba - dijo retirando las bragas y tirándolas a sus pies - me encanta ver tu linda carita roja, Dios, seria tan fácil y rápido poder hacértelo aquí - susurro en su oído, jugando con su boca en ese lugar.

\- ni se te ocurra Brick, oh juro que Blossom te quemara hasta los huesos - amenazo la oji-rosa, tratando de sonar seria y que su cuerpo no sentía las gentiles calientes caricias que el mayor de los franceses le otorgaba cada ves que la veía, lo adoraba, lo amaba y era el responsable de darle la nueva luz de sus ojos, su pequeño hijo Masaru pero no podía decírselo, definitivamente jamas pues aun seguía clavada en su corazón como una daga la traición que este le había ocasionado, por eso, aun que quisiera no podía perdonarlo, aun que en lo mas profundo de su ser su alma se lo anhelara.

\- si, tienes razón, es mejor en privado donde puedo escuchar tus dulces gemidos, los cuales me encanta provocar preciosa... pero - sonríe de forma lasciva rozando los labios con los de ella - no creas que me iré sin antes probarte un poco - relamió de forma lujuriosa sus labios para luego bajar a la intimidad de la chica, apartando la ropa interior - preciosa, eres cruel, esta vista es demasiado para mi, estas tan empapada y lista para mi - susurro en su centro, antes de atacar con todo.

\- no Brick de... - jadeo, cubriéndose la boca agitada evitando gemir, no iba ah negarlo jamas, ese maldito francés que ahora la tenia ah su merced sabía como hacerla callar y dejarla inmóvil, Brick si sabia como hacerla llegar al cielo y volver ah la tierra constantemente como si estuviera sobre su dragona, explicar todo lo que le hacia sentir le era imposible pero siempre tenia estos encuentros con el, todas esas emociones se repetían una y otra vez, jamas tuvo una distinta, jamas, el había sido el primero en mostrarle tales sensaciones... Y el único, sentía como la succionaba e introducía su lengua, la estaba llevando a un lugar del que no quería volver - Brick - gimió bajo, apretando un poco la cabeza con sus muslos, ya casi llegaba.

\- bueno, ya fue suficiente - hablo sonriente tras levantarse de la entrepierna de la chica, relamiendo sus labios notando el dulce puchero de protesta de la chica y sus ojos vidriosos por la pasión, su expresión era hermosa, le recordó tantas escenas del pasado que le invitaban a seguir - por ahora - susurro con una voz ronca que la hizo gemir.

* * *

\- no se los diré de nuevo, retírense de aquí - dijo el hombre tratando de sonar autoritario, esas sonrisas de esos niños no eran para nada buenas. Estos no hicieron otra cosa que sonreír aun mas, esto lo exasperó - váyanse de aquí - grito asustado y sin querer agitó el rastrillo que tenia en su mano, llegando a lo que pensó el hombre, a la cabecita de Makoto.

El pequeño rubio freno el objeto con su pequeña manita y lo jalo de forma suave pero firme queriéndoselo, dio una vuelta que paresia que estuviese bailando y de forma rápida le pego en las piernas con el largo objeto, de la sorpresa y la acción del niño, el hombre se callo al piso, cayendo todo su peso en el hombro izquierdo, del dolor pego un grito de dolor y las llaves de los establos cayeron justo a los pies de Kojiro.

\- oh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - dijo de forma burlona el pequeño tomando las llaves, habían muchas, pero cada llave tenia un símbolo, unas eran de caballos, pegasos, perro, etc, y las que les interesaban, las de dragones, grifos y lobos descomunales- gracias por tu colaboración - hablo con sorna.

\- no queríamos llegar a esto - hablo con tranquilidad Masaru - pero usted fue el que busco estos problemas - dijo tranquilamente - dame las llaves Kajiro, yo sacaré a las chicas y ustedes vigilenlo - dijo mientras recibía las llaves de un sonriente Kojiro. En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos de alguien, sorprendiendo a los niños.

\- ¿hay alguien aquí? - pregunto un hombre con ropas idénticas a la del hombre en el suelo, llevaba una lampara de gas en su mano derecha.

\- si, soy yo Cris, ayúdame - dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Al ver a su alrededor los endemoniados niños no estaban, esto lo sorprendió.

\- amigo, ¿pero que te paso? - dijo sorprendido y llegando rápido a donde estaba.

\- unos desgraciados mocosos me pegaron y me robaron las llaves - se quejo el hombre tomándose el hombro con cuidado.

\- ¿es en serio? - pregunto incrédulo, de un momento a otro se echo a reír - eres patético - se burlo el chico.

\- cállate, párese que están entrenados o algo - se quejo de nuevo.

\- ¿y cuantos años tienen? - pregunto burlón - ¿15? ¿16? -

\- como unos 5 años - dijo en un gruñido frustrado recibiendo mas burlas del recién llegado.

\- de verdad que eres un patético, no sirves ni para resguardar estos animales estúpidos - se burlo mientras se agarraba el estomago por el ataque de risa, teniendo cuidado con la otra que llevaba la lampara.

\- ríete de lo que quieras, pero esos niños son el diablo, tenían ropas de alta cuna - se quejo el hombre poniéndose a reflexionar sobre eso.

\- mas aún para burlarme de ti, esos niños hijos de mama te patearon el culo - seguía con su trabajo de burlarse el hombre - tendrás problemas con los superiores, cuando se enteren que te quitaron las llaves unos mocosos, creo que lo mas suave sera dejarte en la calle.

En ese momento, sintió un tirón en su mano que le jalo la lampara de gas, al ver se dio cuenta que un rastrillo se había clavado en el pasto con la lampara destrozada traspasada por este.

\- pero que...

\- nosotros sabemos que este tipo es patético, pero siento que tu eres peor que el - se escucho uno voz burlona en sus espaldas, los dos mayores se voltearon y vieron a los tres niños, el que había hablado era el moreno.

-estos mocosos tienen como 4 años - se burlo de nuevo el chico.

\- tenemos 6, estúpido - se quejó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

\- ¿y que vas a hacerme, niño de 6 años? - dijo con burla, agachándose para estar a la altura del niño - ¿vas a llamar a tu mama llorando? - se mofo.

\- nop - dijo con una sonrisa maligna, el niño se preparo bien y se puso en postura de combate.

\- ¿quieres pelear conmigo mocos? - se río enderezándose - esto es muy divertido ¿en serio te hicieron algo estos pequeños? No me llegan ni a la cintura - se burlo de nuevo volteando a ver al hombre herido, este no dudo en retroceder

\- pobre hombre - dijo el pequeño Masaru mientras Makoto solo se reía, el comentario del pelirrojo llamo la atención del mayor y volteo a verlos, al voltear vio a dos niños sonriendo burlonamente, y el niño que estaba frente a el le sonreía de una forma casi diabólica.

El niño se puso en posición defensiva y le dio una patada lateral a la rodilla izquierda haciéndola doblar de una forma que de solo verla dolía.

\- mocoso de mierda - se quejo el hombre tocándose la pierna con dolor, el niño aprovecho que se aya agachado para darle en el pecho tumbándolo en una pila que estaba a un metro de donde estaban, la pila era de lo que se podría llamar decentemente como los desechos de algún animal muy grande, los niños se rieron de la desgracia del mayor, este se paro y los miro con odio, estos al mirarlo se fueron a correr en dirección al castillo - no se van a escapar mocosos del mal - rugió molesto mientras los perseguido, siendo seguido por el otro hombre desde una distancia prudencial para no rozarle siquiera.

\- esto es divertido - río sonoramente Makoto mientras corrían, entraron al recibidor, ya no había ningún anunciante, perfecto para ellos, entraron sigilosamente ya que le llevaban un buen tramo a esos tipos, se acercaron a una mesa donde nadie estaba ni cerca.

Llegaron a ver a sus abuelos y a sus madres, todos hablando con gente extraña, vieron la mesa que estaba repleta de dulces y postres, había también un gran pastel de chocolate, los niños se quitaron las capas y las usaron como bolsas, colocaron en estas todo lo que les gusto y solo quedo el pastel y un tazón con un liquido que no les gusto, en ese momento se escucharon algunos murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, los niños curiosos voltearon para ver que pasaba y se dieron cuenta que eran los hombres, el del hombro herido estaba cubierto de lo que creían era barro, seguro se había caído.

\- no nos han visto pero no podemos esperar a que lo hagan - dijo Masaru tomando su papel de líder - vamos a ir por el lado norte, me parece haber visto una puerta por haya, podremos salir y hacerles pensar a esos dos que seguimos aquí - los dos niños asintieron y los tres serraron sus improvisadas bolsas para irse.

Los tres les dieron un ultimo vistazo a sus madres, estaban juntas y hablaban con unos hombres, se veían incomodas, pero los que le llamo la atención fueron los hombres, les había entrado un sentimiento extraño, era como si algo los llamara a acercarse, era extraño, no les prestaron atención y siguieron su camino, pasaron por la puerta muy alegres al ver como todos estaban evitando a los sirvientes estúpidos.

Afortunadamente habían pasado desapercibidos, pero la búsqueda de la puerta se había extendido, no encontraban ninguna otra salida que no fuera la principal, pero encontraron una que estaba escondida detrás de unas escaleras, esta paresia ser del servicio, estaban a punto de salir, pero en ese momento escucharon las voces inconfundibles de sus madres, esto los asusto, así que se escondieron detrás de las escaleras, podían mirarlas perfectamente, pero ellas no.

\- Momoko ¿cual es el plan? - vieron como preguntaba la madre del moreno mientras miraba en todas direcciones, esto los hizo esconderse aun mas en su sitio.

\- aguarden - hablo esta vez la mayor - Kaoru, ve por el oeste, Miyako, tu por el noreste, yo hire por el noroeste - ordeno - es posible que estén en esas direcciones, ese fue el trayecto que tomaron, es indispensable que los encontremos antes de que hagan mas desastres o se lleguen a topar con ellos - dijo enfatizando el ellos, esto les extraño a los niños - si ven una escalera cerca del punto donde las mande suban, es posible que hayan ido por hay y hasta que se hayan separado - dijo muy pensativa - una cosa mas - dijo antes de que se separaran - sigan siendo unas señoritas - dijo esto viendo a la morena, que bufo, divirtiendo al moreno - no queremos que la gente sospeche por nada del mundo, estamos andando al rededor saludando educadamente después de tanto tiempo sin venir a esta celebridad - advirtió para luego cada quien tomar su camino.

Los niños por fin se relajaron, estaban un poco confundidos, ¿de quien específicamente los querían esconder?. Esto se estaba tornado muy extraño.

\- ¿escucharon chicos? - los niños oyeron una voz profunda que salia del otro lado de las escaleras en donde ellos se estaban escondiendo, vieron como aparecían los tres hombres que antes habían estado con sus madres en el salón, estaban en el mismo lugar donde habían estado sus madres, esta vez los pudieron ver mejor, Masaru se concentro en el que hablo, un pelirrojo con el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, sus ropas demostraban que era de la realeza, un príncipe posiblemente, al igual que los otros dos, sus ojos rojos les recordaron mucho a los suyos, de echo, se parecían mucho, hasta en la mascara que tenia puestas -las cuales ellos se quitaron ya que les molestaba en la carita- eso era muy extraño, vio como se quitaba la mascara y vio sus facciones varoniles, la acción la siguieron los otros dos.

\- ¿porque se pusieron tan alerta? - pregunto muy curioso el hombre de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, sus ojos verdes sorprendieron al pequeño Kojiro, los hombres hablaban en francés, era fácil entenderlos, fue el segundo idioma que aprendieron por sus madres, con mucha insistencia había que aclarar - ¿que estarán ocultando?

\- algo me dice que es grande, y creo que específicamente, no quieren que nosotros nos enteremos - hablo el rubio que le intereso al pequeño Makoto, los niños no podían dejar de ver a esos hombres, era algo que los llamaba y no sabían por que - se alteraron cuando vieron a los sirvientes embarrados de sabrá Dios que - agrego pensativo.

\- haremos esto, Butch, tu vas por Kaoru - ordeno recibiendo una sonrisa del moreno.

\- no iría para ningún otro lado - contesto el hombre.

\- **se llama Butch** \- pensó Kajiro atento.

\- Boomer - llamo al rubio - tu preguntarás a esos sujetos porque estaban así - dijo divertido, recibiendo una mirada fastidiada.

\- preguntare a las personas que hablaron con ellos, si no puedo tener nada útil ahí si voy a hablar con esos tipos - dijo firmemente - después de eso voy por Miyako - dijo importándole muy poco lo que tendría que decir el pelirrojo.

\- muy bien, tu eres el mejor en sacar información - dijo jocoso.

\- si claro - dijo con aburrimiento.

\- **Boomer** \- pensó muy bajo Makoto.

\- supongo que tu iras por Momoko ¿no Brick? - dijo burlón el moren.

\- la duda ofende - dijo igual de divertido el pelirrojo - basta de estupideces, todos a lo que es, no se nos pueden escapar, ya paso una semana de cuando las vimos la ultima vez y yo quiero saber que es lo que pasa, contamos contigo Boomer - dijo recibiendo un asentimiento del menor - nos vamos - dijo al los tres separarse, el único que se quedo fue el rubio

\- Brick - susurro muy bajo Masaru - chicos, creo que e escuchado esos nombres de mama y del abuelo - dijo en la misma voz a las otros dos.

\- a mi también me suena el nombre de Butch - dijo Kojiro algo desilusionado por dejar de ver al moreno.

\- tenemos que salir, nuestras madres sabrán que hacer mejor que nosotros - dijo Masaru retrocediendo, tratando de no hacer ruido ya que ese rubio no se había ido todavía - salimos de aquí y vamos por las chicas, no pasamos por todo esto solo para que nos quedemos aquí ¿verdad? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros dos, abrió la puerta, pero esta hizo un ruido sordo, paresia que le faltaba aceite a la puerta, voltearon a ver por inercia en donde estaba el hombre y este estaba mirando en todas direcciones hasta que se enfoco en donde estaban ellos.

\- ¿quien esta por ahí? - dijo mientras se acercaba mas, había estado escuchando unos murmullos muy bajos que si no hubiese estado atento no se daría cuenta, se acercó mas y vio unas pequeñas figuras abriendo una puerta hacia los establos, al acercarse mas se dio cuenta de que eran 3 niños, abrieron mas la puerta y la luz de las lamparas de gas de afuera iluminaron mejor a los 3, un pelirrojo, un moreno y un... rubio, esto sorprendió demasiado a Boomer, el niño le recordó a su infancia, era idéntico a el cuando era pequeño, sus ojos, su cabello, su timidez, todo.

\- corran - dijo el pequeño pelirrojo abriendo por completo la puerta y corriendo al exterior, la orden despertó a los 2 niños y a Boomer - tenemos que ir por Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles, antes de que los guardias vuelvan - ordeno corriendo a mas no poder

\- esperen niños - dijo tratando de salir de su sorpresa, trato de alcanzarlos pero eran muy rápidos y se fugaron de su vista, además la luz no ayudaba para que pudiera seguir a nadie - **esos niños, dijeron que iban por las chicas, también que tenían que evitar a los guardias, seguro eran los que estaban embarrados con quien-sabe-que, tengo que ir por esos guardias de inmediato** \- dijo mientras corría para el gran salón - **si es lo que pienso, tendrás que responderme muchas cosas Miyako** \- pensó muy concentrado en su labor de llegar al salón.

* * *

 **Continara...**

 **Nicolet: bueno, esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad que me apena mucha la demora que tuvimos publicar, pero bueno, yo soy de Venezuela y Airu de Argentina, los horarios a beses no cuadran y acabo de salir de mi taller introductorio para la universidad así que e tenido muchos problemas, lo siento, fueron 2 meses de ausencia con este cap, pero les prometo que para el próximo sera de inmediato, siempre y cuando nos den nuestra cuota de comentarios.**

 **Respuestas de los Reviews:**

 **Amgd12: jajajja, de verdad gracias por tu comentario y si, a mi también me dio cosa la escena cuando la escribí, pero sentí que era fundamental decir como afectaba para otros la ruptura de los chicos, no solo ellos se sentían mal, espero que te aya gustado este cap y de verdad siento la tardanza, besos.**

 **Heidi : muchas gracias, bueno, con lo que respecta a nuestros perfiles en fanfiction, yo soy Nicolet Divine light y mi historia se llama "los mejores amigos" y airu es Airu Dragnel y su historia se llama " sentimientos indecisos" espero que te gusten nuestras historias y que no sean tan aburridas, besos**

 **FuckPink07: muchas gracias y me alaga mucho que nos tomes en cuenta para algo tan importante, seguro airu diría lo mismo, a mi me toca responder los comentarios n.n, yo no se que podría aconsejarte por que no creo merecerme tanto como esas palabras, nosotros vamos haciendo todos los cap mientras se nos ocurren, lo que te recomendaría es que no fuerces las ideas, ellas llegan por si solas, como ahora con este cap, todo este tiempo lo teníamos como por la mitad pero ayer nos pusimos serias y las ideas fluyeron fácil mente después de tanto tiempo estancadas, espero que encuentre una idea que te emocione lo suficiente como para crear algo que salga de ahí, estaré impaciente de leer ese fic, seguro te saldrá bien, besos.**

 **Blossplis: gracias por comentar, esperamos que te guste el cap, besos.**

 **Bello km me: muchas gracias por comentar y tranquila, creo que si llegaste hasta aquí te diste cuenta de que si, si hay lemmon, no te preocupes, nunca pensaríamos mal, y e de decir que va haber mucho mas de estas escenas calientes mucho mas, pero todo a su tiempo, esperamos que te haya gustado el cap, besos.**

 **Lola23: jajjaja tranquila, te entiendo, es horrible la uní, te quita mucho tiempo, espero que te haya gustado el cap, besos.**

 **Amako.23: holisss Amako-sama, nos alegra mucho que le haya gustado tanto nuestra historia, de verdad que nos esforzamos un montón por todos los lectores y recibir sus comentarios diciendo que les gusto es algo que me da mucha alegría, por cierto, se merece el honorífico por su gran historia de la que nos basamos de verdad que nos encanto, por cierto sígala, muchas gracias por leernos y esperamos que le haya gustado el cap, besos.**

 **MisguidedGhost04: jajajaj lo sentimos mucho, de verdad que no pensábamos que íbamos a durar tanto, pero de verdad espero que te haya gustado este cap, y por cierto, no dejaremos esta historia hasta terminarla, tranquila, besos y abrazos.**

 **Ann:jajjja claro que si lo son, no podrían ser de nadie mas, espero que te haya gustado el cap y esperamos tu comentario de este cap, besos.**

 **Marilu323: muchísimas gracias por tu comentarios, de verdad que son estos comentarios los que me hacen el día, de verdad que me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este cap también lo haya echo, besos.**

 **Nicolet: espero de verdad que me disculpen por la tardanza, además que tengo un gran historial de retrasos en mi otra historia n.n, jajajaja, ja... Ja, lo siento de verdad u.u, espero que haya valido por lo menos la pena la espera, y que no quieran lincharme... Tanto. La cuota que les pediré sera la misma, 10 comentarios, por haber tardado tanto no la aumente, pero prepárense, por que el próximo si sera a tiempo, tenemos muchos rehenes y muy zhukulentos, así que esperamos sus comentarios con ansias.**

 **Airu: hablando de tardanzas... hace meses debería haber actualizado la mía prometo pronto escribir el capitulo así que esperenlo con ansias igual que este y bueno nos despedimos así que ahora el siguiente titulo.**

 **Titulo del próximo** **capitulo: ¿Que me ocultas?**

 **Nicolet: Les** **mando un perro oso polar morado con mucho cariño.**

 **Besos.**

 **Airu y Nicolet**

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. ¿Que me ocultas?

**Una guerra teñida de amor**

 **Nicolet: Hola a todos, ya lo se, tuvimos un gran retraso con la publicación de este cap, pero hemos tenido problemas, ¿no es cierto Airu?**

 **Airu:** **Cierto yo con mis estudios al igual que Nicolet pero eh! Miren el lado bueno siempre lo bueno se hace esperar así que sin mas pueden disfrutar el capitulo que les traemos eso si por favor no se olviden dejarnos un reviews para poder seguir escribiendo y por sobre todo si desean recomendar nuestra historia con sus amigos nos alegraría mucho**

 **Advertencia** **: este fic originalmente iba a ser de clasificación M, osea de contenido sexual, pero lo pusimos con clasificación T porque aquí hay mas audiencia y por que con tal de hacer estas advertencias no hay ningún problema, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta estos géneros, por favor abstenerse a ver la historia, pero si eres menor de edad y lo vas a ver queda bajo tu responsabilidad, este es nuestro secreto n.n**

 **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, fueron creadas por el gran profesor Utonium, al igual que como nuestros hermosos RRBZ fueron creados por mojo. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

 **Fecha:19/09/17**

 **Capitulo 4: ¿Que me ocultas?**

* * *

\- **¿donde estará ese malcriado de mi hijo?** \- pensó histérica la morena inglesa mientras pasaba por toda el ala oeste como alma que lleva el diablo, había pasado por una sala que conectaba con el ala noroeste y al ver como empezaban a atosigar a su hermana, corrió antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, se sintió mal por dejar a su hermana con esas arpías, pero si iba a ayudarla ella también quedaría envuelta en todo eso, no serviría de nada y no podían darle todo el trabajo a Miyako ¿cierto?.

Suvio por unas escaleras donde habían dos escaleras opuestas, subió a la izquierda, un pasillo sin salida con un montón de puertas, no sabia a cual entrar hasta que escucho unos gritos en la ultima puerta del pasillo, se acerco y los gritos se oyeron mas, pero no se entendía lo que gritaba, abrió con cuidado la puerta agradeciendo que no fuera escandalosa y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Había un desastre por toda la habitación, miles de cosas se encontraban regadas en el piso, zapatos, vestidos, telas, corsees, e innumerables cosas que ya ni se le podía hallar forma, quiso ver mejor, peso que de seguro todo eso lo había hecho su hijo, esa habitación estaba peor que la suya, y eso era decir mucho.

\- cuanta incompetencia - se escucho un grito escoces insoportable que extrañamente se le hizo muy familiar, se asomo un poco mas y vio a unas tres chicas y a una mujer mayor tratando con la histérica de la princesa Himeko, la persona que mas le sacaba de quicio, hay que aclarar.

\- pero su majestad, todos la están esperando, se va a ver hermosa en este vestido de seda con decoraciones en chifon, esta precioso como usted - trato de calmarla la anciana mostrando un precioso vestido naranja con decoraciones en amarillo, llego a ver unos pequeños fragmentos de diamantes.

\- iLes dije que no lo quiero! - grito otra vez la princesa - creí que les había dejado claro que quería mi vestido con seda japonesa, no seda vulgar de aquí, y decoraciones de oro, no de diamantes - se quejo mientras tiraba muchas mas cosas al piso.

\- pero su majestad, usted se ve hermosa con lo que sea, y todos la están esperando, e escuchado que los príncipes de Alemania están aquí - dijo la anciana mientras trataba de recoger algunas cosas del piso.

\- ¿en serio? - pregunto la princesa deteniéndose con una mirada neutral.

\- **por favor, que sea mentira** \- pensó Kaoru muy fastidiada.

\- bueno, hace un tiempo que no veo a mis amigos de la infancia - hablo de forma pensativa Himeko.

\- si, debería arreglarse, vinieron muchos jóvenes muy guapos - dijo con una gran sonrisa la anciana se le acerco mas - además, escuche también que los príncipes de Francia vinieron.

\- por Odin, dejence de estupideces y ponganme el vestido, y quiero que el corsé este apretado completamente - ordeno con cu voz chillona.

Kaoru se retiro sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, esa mujer la irritaba, desde siempre había sido una malcriada y quería todo lo que no tenia y mas, era horrible y le irritaba mas que cuando eran jóvenes le quiso quitar a Butch, era una perra arrastrada que no tenia escrúpulos, quería a los tres, su actitud era desesperante.

\- **no están aquí entonces** \- pensó al ver todas las puertas que habían en el pasillo - **seguro están en el otro lado** \- se fue a las otras escaleras que había encontrado, subió y era un pasillo idéntico al anterior, hizo lo mismo, busco por todas las puertas, gracias que aquí no estaba ninguna otra escandalosa, lo que le faltaba era encontrarse con otra escandalosa. Al terminar de revisar el ultimo cuarto que daba fin al pasillo se decepciono, no los había encontrado y abajo de las escaleras no habían mas puertas o pasillos para escapar, tendría que devolverse y encontrar a sus hermanas.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió que era alada hacia atrás mientras veía como se serraba la puerta, los brazos fuertes se aferraron a su cintura y fue pegada a un cuerpo grande y fornido, esos brazos eran cálidos y firmes, no la iba a soltar fácilmente, levanto la pierna para dar un buen pisotón al imbécil que la estaba agarrando, pero este quito el pie.

\- igual que en los viejos tiempos - se escucho la afirmación en un francés ronco y sensual, seguida por una risa muy suave, sintió como olía su cuello, esto le trajo unos deliciosos escalofríos acompañados con recuerdos demasiado agradables para su gusto - hueles igual a como lo recuerdo, podría decir que mejor - Dijo mientras besaba esa paté.

\- suéltame Butch - advirtió en francés, sin ninguna emoción en su voz, su cara era otra cosa pero agradecía que tuviera las mascara - no te e perdonado ni te perdonare por lo que nos hicieron en Francia hace 6 años - dijo forcejeando para que la soltara.

\- pero nena, me quitaste las palabras de la boca, ustedes fueron las que nos traicionaron - diciendo esto, le dio la vuelta y la pego a la pared tan rápido que le dio un mareo a la morena - nos quisieron matar y dañaron una ciudad - se quejo mientras le quitaba la mascara.

\- claro que no, ustedes fueron los que nos llevaron para aya y empezaron unas explosiones, si te hubiese querido matar, desde hace mucho lo habría hecho y tuve miles de oportunidades - dijo irritada por que le hubiese quitado la mascara, ahora podría ver todas sus expresiones.

\- pues yo también digo lo mismo, como lo dijiste, tuvimos muchas oportunidades para matarnos entre nosotros si lo hubiésemos querido, ¿te acuerdas de todas esas oportunidades? - pregunto con una voz seductora y una sonrisa ladina - todos esos momentos que estábamos tu y yo solos, todas esas veces que estábamos en esta misma posición o en otras ¿te acuerdas de todas las posiciones en la que lo hicimos? - pregunto con voz ronca, le rozaba los labios con cada palabra, pero no la besaba, la estaba llevando a su limite, se les estaba olvidando el porque de su resistencia - claro que en todas esas veces teníamos muchísima menos ropa - dijo mientras le acariciaba el costado izquierdo con la mano derecha mientras la otra sujetaba las manos de la chica por encima de su cabeza

\- Butch, déjame - le exigió con el ceño fruncido - si dices que no fueron ustedes los que nos quisieron matar, ¿quien fue entonces? - escupió las palabras escéptica.

\- pues no lo se - dijo con simpleza - tu me dices que no lo hicieron ustedes, y yo estoy completamente seguro de que no fuimos nosotros, o alguno de los dos miente, que estoy seguro que no soy yo, o hay un tercero en el asunto - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Kaoru lo miro sería.

\- independientemente de lo que haya sido, que por cierto, yo no estoy mintiendo - aclaro muy segura - no tiene nada que ver con la situación actual, suéltame - exigió tratando de soltarse.

\- tu fuiste la que trajiste el tema a floté - hablo divertido Butch - pero ya que quieres cambiar de tema, hablemos de lo que paso hace una semana - dijo acercándose aun mas, ya que se había separado un poco por la culpa de Kaoru - ese día me dejaste en el establo solo y te fuiste, eres cruel - dijo con una falsa cara de tristeza que le quedaba endemoniadamente sexy.

\- lo que paso ese día no debió haber pasado - dijo con las mejillas rojas,

\- linda, eres cruel - le dijo haciendo un puchero que lo hacia aun mas besable - ¿estas diciendo que fue un error? - le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente, lo que le dio escalofríos a la morena - ¿dices que esos gemidos y fricciones no fueron bueno? - pregunto mientras su mano bajaba sensualmente al cuello y trato de quitar una parte de la tela que cubría parte de este - ¿que esta dulce marca que te hice y esta que tu me hiciste... - dijo mientras separaba su mano de ella y se apartaba el borde de la camisa que mostraba una marca que ya estaba desapareciendo -... no debió pasar? - pregunto mientras su mano volvía a estar encima de ella y se acercaba con lentitud a su escote.

\- si... eso no debió pasar - dijo con dificultad para no soltar un suspiro por las caricias - siento haberte marcado, seguro tus novias se enojaron por eso - dijo con reproche y fastidio, imaginarse a Butch en brazos de otra mujer la irritaba.

\- linda - dijo con dulzura, le encantaba cuando se ponía así, se acerco a su oreja y jugo con el lóbulo - tu has sido la única en todo este tiempo - le susurro de una forma que sabia que le encantaba a ella - la única que me hace gemir - siguió con el mismo tono mientras detenía el camino de su mano y la posaba en su vientre - la única que me prende - dijo subiendo la mano lentamente teniendo dos objetivos especifico - la única con la que tengo sueños húmedos toda la noche - dijo ya llegando al lugar deseado, acaricio su ceno izquierdo con una lentitud y suavidad que drogaban, haciendo esto el chico se dio cuenta de algo que pensó que solo había sido su imaginación en toda esa semana.

\- no... creo que haya sido la única, ni siquiera te creería que fui la única desde la semana pasada - le reprocho incrédula reprimiendo un gemido que su garganta se empeñaba en soltar.

\- eso me dolió linda - dijo con ese puchero hermoso - es la verdad, cuando ustedes se fueron nos dejaron abandonados, yo me sentí tan desolado.

\- si tu... no me dejabas quieta ni un día, que digo un día, 3 horas, ni eso me dabas, me volviste una multiorgasmica - le reprocho con un gran sonrojo en su cara, algo que le encanto al joven - y... ¿me vas a decir que no has estado estos 6 años con nadie? - pregunto incrédula.

\- pero linda, me ofende que dudes tan fervientemente de mi - dijo con un falso gesto de indignación, cambio su rostro a uno serio - es la verdad, no se que paso, pero aunque hubiese querido, no pude estar ni siquiera un minuto con otra mujer, todas me recordaban a ti, sus besos eran ácidos, sus abrazos eran como caer a un lago de cactus, sus roses eran como una lija que te quita la piel, en nada se podían comparar con tus besos dulces y excitantes, tus abrazos que me hacían notar lo pequeña y delicada que eras aun cuando tu te esforzaras por no serlo o tus roses, que así fuesen los mas insignificantes me hacían tener una erección de horas si no lo atendías - en ese momento rápidamente le bajo el escote del vestido a la chica, dejando en el aire a sus muy apetecibles cumbres, empezó a jugar con sus juguetes favoritos, los pezones de la chica - siento mucho haberte vuelto una multiorgasmica linda, lo que pasa es que no podría nunca contenerme de estar contigo - dijo aun mas ronco por la hermosa visión que estaba ante el.

\- déjame... - suplico en un jadeo.

\- ¿pero como me pides eso? - pregunto en un tono lastimero mientras seguía con la tortura de la chica - ¿como podría dejar esto...? - dijo mientras pellizcaba suavemente el pezón endurecido y ya escarlata de la mujer - ¿sabes? me di cuenta de que tus pechos crecieron considerablemente - dijo bajando la mano que le sostenía las muñecas y la bajaba al otro pecho que estaba desatendido, Kaoru quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para tirarle algún diente, pero esas caricias siempre la dejaban fuera de combate.

\- ¿co-como lo notaste? - pregunto mientras dejaba caer sus brazos que la traicionaron en la pelea.

\- yo sabia cada una de tus medidas hace 6 años - dijo orgulloso de su habilidad - pero me di cuenta la semana pasada que has cambiado y lo acabo de corroborar - susurro haciendo aun mas presión en los pechos de la morena.

\- no... iba a quedarme plana toda la vida, Ahhh - soltó inevitablemente un gemido al sentir y ver como el se agacho y metió en su deliciosa boca uno de sus pechos. Butch lo que hizo fue sonreír.

\- es cierto, antes tus pechos cabían perfectamente entre mis manos, ahora sobresalen ligeramente - anuncio mientras demostraba su punto aprisionando el pecho izquierdo con su mano - y no hay que olvidar que yo también crecí.

\- esto es ridículo, no necesito que me hagas ninguna revisión corporal, déjame en paz - se quejo con un gran sonrojo, se sentía realmente bien y no sabia cuanto podría aguantar, el moreno devoraba sus pechos como un niño hambriento.

\- claro que lo necesitas, hace 6 años fue la ultima vez que te hice una revisión, ya vi que tus pechos crecieron muy bien - dijo al separarse de su adorado manjar dándole una ultima lamida al pezón, se separo un poco de la chica y la vio, estaba aun mas hermosa que cuando entro, sonrojada, despeinada y con sus preciosas cumbres a la vista solo para el, brillantes por su saliva - vio su cintura y se dio cuenta de que sus caderas se habían vuelto mas anchas y su cintura pequeña, esto lo fastidio, el sabia mucho del cuerpo de una mujer, no era ningún santo, pero no le mentía en que no había estado con nadie en esos 6 años, pero las capacidades no se pierden, estaba hermosa, pero esos cambios solo ocurrían cuando la mujer tenia mucho sexo, ella era hermosa cuando estaba con el, por que fue el primero, pero ahora... - **¿quien es ese malnacido que toco lo que es mio? -** pensó histérico, de un momento a otro, que hizo marear a Kaoru, la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso en la cama que estaba a unos metros de ellos, quedando Kaoru en la mitad de la cama.

\- ¿porque me tiras aquí? - le reclamo Kaoru, esto iba mal, se había puesto furioso después de detallarla, ella sabia que había cambiado desde la ultima vez que se vieron, pero no quería que el supiera por que había cambiado, el hombre se subió a la cama y se fue acercando a la morena, entre mas se acercaba ella mas se alejaba, hasta que su espalda choco con la cabecera de la cama, Butch no se detuvo y quedo con el rostro a centímetros del de Kaoru.

\- ¿quien es? - pregunto el hombre sin ninguna expresión fingida, era la cara mas seria que le había visto, esto no era para nada bueno.

\- ¿de que me hablas? - se alegro al ver que no tartamudeo, pero al parecer su respuesta no le gusto a Butch.

\- no me tomes como estúpido - le escupió las palabras con rencor dando un golpe a la cabecera de la cama - yo te dije lo que me paso estos 6 años, no podía estar con nadie, puro recordaba cada rose que había tenido con tu delicioso cuerpo - se quejo - y tu te fuiste a revolcar con quien sabe quien - le reprocho cada vez mas cerca de ella - dime con quien fue - le exigió.

\- no se de que estas hablando - le dijo fastidiada por sus acusaciones estúpidas.

\- ¡Claro que lo sabes! - le reclamo aun mas alto - ¿como permitiste que otro te tocara? - la culpo con una expresión que le rompió el corazón a Kaoru, se veía que sufría - yo anhelandote cada día y tu con otro - dijo en una voz tan baja y ronca que no parecía que fuese de el.

\- ¡yo no estuve con nadie mas! - exclamo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había revelado, estaba harta de que la acusara de algo que no había hecho - yo...

\- ¿entonces por que te pusiste tan hermosa? - le pregunto fastidiado, quería creer que lo que le decía era cierto, de verdad, pero para eso necesitaba saber como era que se había seguido desarrollando tan bien, la otra opción era... No, era ridículo.

\- ¿entonces era fea? - pregunto fastidiada, trataba de ocultar bien sus nervios, el aveces lo parecía, pero no era estúpido, ¿que pasaría si se enteraba que tenia un hijo de el? ¿se enfadaría? seguro nunca quiso tener un hijo con ella, los nervios no la dejaban pensar claramente, el no podía enterarse de que tenia un hijo,

\- sabes que no me refiero a eso - se quejo con el ceño fruncido - te vez radiante, hermosa, tus pechos crecieron al igual que tus caderas, tu cintura es fina - le reprocho casi como si fuera un crimen tocaba de forma muy sensual cada parte nombrada - se lo suficiente de las mujeres como para saber que eso se logra teniendo un amante - se quejo como si fuera la cosa mas horrenda, que para el si lo era.

\- ya te dije que no e estado con nadie - dijo exaltada, no podía creer lo terco que podía llegar a ser ese hombre, no había cambiado nada, seguia siendo extremadamente hermoso para su bienestar físico y mental, no le podía decir que su cambio se debió a su hijo, lo evitaria hasta la muere - seguro es por la faja del vestido

\- te haré que me digas lo que quiero saber - le susurro el moreno Rosando sus labios con los propios, cada palabra era un rose - sabes que soy muy bueno sacando información - dijo mientras le quitaba la cinta del corset del vestido por la espalda con la otra mano que no sujetaba sus muñecas - no me creo que uses faja, jamas te gusto y nunca lo necesitaste - declaro mientras lograba su subjetivo, le faltaba la falda que gracias a dios, no tenia esos hierros que le ponían a los vestidos, este era pura tela, como esperaba de su hermosa -y exigente con la comodidad- morena, al ver la piel pálida liberada por la tela verdosa se contuvo de liberar un gemido, era cierto que no necesitaba ninguna faja, era hermosa, sus curvas no tenían comparación, y esto le recordó el que pudo haber descubierto lo mismo que el, el que profano el lugar sagrado que era permitido solo para el - cuando te haga decir quien es lo matare y te meteré en la cabeza que no puedes estar con mas nadie que no sea yo - le juro a ella y así mismo y la miro con deseó.

Esa expresión hizo sonrojar a Kaoru por lo hermosa que era y lo que le prometió, esa noche estaba segura que mas de un secreto se le escaparía...

 _Y no estaba muy segura de querer evitarlo..._

* * *

\- rápido, tenemos que llegar antes de que nos encuentren otra vez - les advirtió el pequeño pelirrojo a los otros dos niños mientras corrían por todo el lugar para llegar a los establos.

Habían podido escapar de ese hombre rubio por poco, ya que al parecer se sorprendió mucho al verlos. Esto intrigo mucho a los niños, los nombres de los hombres que habían espiado sin querer eran muy familiares para los niños.

\- Masaru, sentí algo muy extraño cuando vi al hombre rubio - dijo tímidamente el pequeño oji-azul mientras seguía a su líder, no podía evitar pensar en el señor Boomer, sentía que se parecían mucho, eso era extraño.

\- Makoto tiene razón, yo también sentí algo raro cuando vi al señor Butch - dijo algo extrañado el pequeño Kojiro, sentía que tenia que ser respetuoso con ese hombre, había crecido en el un respeto para ese hombre que no centia ni por Ken, que lo conocía desde que nació.

\- no se que fue lo que paso hay chicos - dijo con sinceridad y preocupación - me extrañas que le hayas dicho señor y no viejo - se burlo un poco para cambiar el ambiente.

\- siento que lo tengo que respetar - dijo aun mas confuso al fastidiarlo un poco que su primo le haya dicho viejo al hombre de ojos que se parecían mucho a los suyos.

\- yo también sentí lo mismo que ustedes chicos - dijo mientras vía los establos por fin - se que es extraño todo esto, pero después le preguntaremos a la abuela, algo me dice que ni el abuelo ni nuestras mamas nos van a decir nada - dijo de forma reflexiva - mientras tanto - dijo mientras daba las llaves de los establos - tomen - les tiro a cada quien las llaves que necesitaban y se quedaba con las demás el - tengan cuidado con los perros - dijo al separarse cada quien por su lado - aunque no la necesiten - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Era cierto, ninguno de ellos tenia problemas con los animales, mas bien, eran muy buenos con ellos, al parecer los animales los amaban y el amor era reciproco. Masaru logro llegar al establo de los dragones y pudo abrir los dos portones, al abrirlo se prendieron unas lamparas de aceite y vio a muchos dragones encerrados en unos cubículos individuales, al pasar por el largo pasillo vio muchos dragones de diferentes tamaños, razas, formas y colores y vio que al fondo del lado izquierdo estaba un letrero que decía _"Princesa de Inglaterra, Momoko Utonium"_ hay estaba Blossom, fue directamente al cubículo y abrió la celda.

\- Blossom, te encontré - dijo feliz y se le acerco pero se sorprendió al ver que la dragona no le hacia mucho caso y miraba al frente, como al otro lado del pasillo, pensó que era por que quería salir y se apresuro a quitarle los grilletes, al verse libre, la dragona en vez de lanzarse cariñosamente al pequeño como muchas beses había hecho, salio de la celda y fue directo a otra que estaba al frente, escucho como la hembra gruñía desespredamente. Masaru no entendía lo que pasaba, el no entendía a los animales, la que lo hacia era su tía Miyako, pero no le podía pedir que lo ayudara, mas cuando los estaban buscando. Se acerco mas y se dio cuenta de que había un gran dragón rojo al otro lado de las rejas, era inmenso y sus ojos eran de un rojo único, se sorprendió por lo deses pegada que estaba Blossom por sacarlo, ese dragón le parecía a las crías que tenían de la hembra, vio el largo cuello del macho vio que tenia una especie de collar que era muy parecido al que tenia la hembra, solo que ella lo tenia plagiado con su nombre en dorado y el del macho era dorado con letras de plata con el nombre **_"Aka"_ ,** al niño le gusto ese nombre, vio a la dragona con confusión - ¿quieres que lo saque? - pregunto raro - miles de dragones había querido llamar la atención de la dragona desde que el tenia hizo de razon, pero ella no les prestaba atención, no entendía porque le interesaba tanto ese dragón, se quito un poco y vio el letrero de su dueño _" **Príncipe de Francia, Brick jojo"** esto_ lo sorprendió - eres el dragón de el - susurro al dragón, este echó le intereso mucho, mas por el interés desmesurado de la dragona por el, esto significaba que se conocían, por ende no le podían negar de ninguna manera que no sabían de esos hombres, el niño habría la reja y le quito los grilletes al gran dragón, este en todo momento lo vio con mucho interés, al verse liberado se fue a velocidad luz a la hembra y vio los arrumacos que se hacían, esto lo alegro por alguna razón que no sabia - ¿Quien es el Blossom? - le pregunto a la dragona mientras señalaba el letrero del dueño - no se porque siento que lo debo conocer, hoy vimos a esos hombres, siento que nos parecemos, no se, ¿tu que dices Bloss? - volteo a verla y le extraño ver que ambos estuvieran tensos y lo miraran con.. ¿preocupación? - ¿que pasa? - en ese momento se escuchar un grito de los establos, agradecía a todos los dioces que estuviesen tan lejos del palacio, si no estarían en problemas.

* * *

\- creo que esta es la llave principal - decía Kojiro mientras metía la llave en el portón, agradeció al cielo que pudo abrirla, llevaba un rato en ese plan, las lamparas se encendieron al y lo primero que vio fue a un lobo inmenso que era de la misma raza de su Buttercup y que estaba rasguñando de forma muy peligrosa una de las celdas para los animales - oye, ¿que pasa? - pregunto con cautela y preocupación Kojiro, le encantaban los canes y esta era una visión que lo entristecía, se veía desesperado, se acerco un poco para verlo mejor, era un lobo enorme que junto a el parecía una hormiga, un pelaje negro espeso a la vista y unos ojos verde lima enfurecidos, en el cuello llevaba un collar de oro con letras plateadas que decían _ **"Midori"**_ , volteo a ver la celda que estaba destrozada y abierta de par en par con un letrero que decía _**"Príncipe de Francia Butch Jojo"** , _ que estaba colgando deplorablemente, volvió a ver al animal que lo miraba enojado y confundido, de un momento a otro el gran animal se le tiro encima dejándolo en el y haciendo que el pequeño niño gritara por reflejo.

Escucho un aullido que supo reconocer que era de Buttercup, al escuchar el sonido el gran can que tenia encima se relajo un poco, pero no dejo de mirarlo y a lo que parecía, analizarlo, empezó a olfatearlo de pies a cabeza, cuando termino de olfatearlo pudo ver algo de confusión en el enorme animal, el niño no entendía nada y en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos.

\- ¿Kojiro? - apareció el pequeño pelirrojo viendo en todas direcciones hasta que logro enfocarlo en el piso, debajo de el gran can, este lo miro con mucha curiosidad - ¿donde esta Butter? ¿y ese lobo? - pregunto extrañado Masaru entrando un poco mas al establo con algo de cautela ya que el gran animal le gruño un poco, en ese momento se dejaron ver Aka y Blossom, el gran lobo se separó del niño y se acerco nuevamente a la celda de la loba.

\- no se quien es, llegue y el estaba como loco tratando de romper la celda de Butter y cuando me vio se me tiro encima - explicó mientras se sacudía la ropa - ¿y el? - pregunto viendo al gran dragón rojo junto a Blossom.

\- Blossom estaba desesperada por estar con el - explicó Masaru mientras estos se daban unas caricias de cabeza muy tierno - y al parecer es del hombre pelirrojo que persigue a mamá - al escuchar esto los dragones se le quedaron viendo fijamente al niño pero sin separarse.

\- que rato - dijo kojiro mientras se acercaba al gran lobo que ya había retomado su labor de tratar de sacar a Buttercup - tranquilo, yo lo hago - le dijo mientras le mostraba las llaves.

\- ¿a que te refieres con que es raro? - pregunto Masaru mientras el niño habría la reja y entraba.

\- bueno - hablo el niño mientras la loba agachaba la cabeza hasta el suelo y el pequeño pudo alcanzar el grillete del cuello para abrirlo, esta de inmediato salio como alma que lleva el diablo al encuentro del lobo, se tumbaron y rodaron por todo el suelo hasta que la hembra quedó en la espalda del macho - lo que pasa es que el le pertenece al hombre de ojos verdes que persigue a mama - dijo mientras señalaba el cartel del dueño.

\- es cierto, es raro - dijo mientras veía la placa del gran lobo - así que Midori ¿eh? - dijo sonriente recibiendo la atención del lobo - es obvio que nuestras madres se conocen - dijo muy pensativo - esta decidido, tenemos que averiguar quienes son esos hombres - dijo muy seguro.

\- si tan solo pudiéramos hablar con ellos - dijo fastidiado Kojiro.

\- la única que puede es tía Miyako, y creo que no nos dirá nada, vamos hay que encontrar a Makoto para tratar de arreglar esto - dijo un poco frustrado el pequeño.

* * *

Un pequeño rubio estaba abriendo los grandes portones de los establos, de inmediato las lamparas se entendieron y dejo al pequeño ver todo con claridad en el medio de todo el establo se encontraban dos majestuosas criaturas en un abrazo de cuellos muy enternecedor, el gran grifo estaba con su cabeza arriba de la hembra sumisa, esto sorprendió mucho al pequeño, ya que la fiel compañera de su madre no era muy afectiva con los demás miembros de su especie. Al parecer los dos notaron la presencia del pequeño y el macho lo enfoco, se podía ver que estaba confuso, asustado ¿preocupado?, el pequeño Makoto no entendía que le pasaba, el pequeño noto una diademada en la cabeza del grifo, muy parecida a la que llevaba Bubbles, pero en vez de llevar el nombre de esta decía **_"Aoi"_**.

\- Aoi - dijo con una sonrisa muy linda - me gusta tu nombre - dijo mientras con cuidado el pequeño niño se acercaba a ambas criaturas viendo con curiosidad al macho que lo veía con sorpresa, la hembra se le notaba que estaba nerviosa pero el niño no entendía por que.

\- Bubless... ¿por que estas nerviosa que suce...? ahh! - callo sentado, el pequeño había estado apunto de tocar a la hembra cuando el grifo macho trato de picotear a Makoto, la hembra golpeo con su cabeza rápidamente al macho como si lo estuviese regañando por la actitud de este.

- ** _¿¡Por que rayos me golpeas Bubless!?_ ** \- Makoto estaba escuchando una vos masculina algo gruesa e imponente, aunque tambien se podía notar dulzura y cariño en esta

\- _**porque lo traste de lastimar, no lo hagas**_ \- ahora Makoto escuchaba una voz de mujer que se le notaba sumamente molesta - _**el... vive en el castillos de ellas, al igual que dos niños mas y juegan mucho conmigo**_ \- de por si era muy extraño para el niño ver como ambos grifos se miraban, uno sorprendido y la otra enojada, como para añadirle la extraña conversación que se estaba imaginando el niño.

\- **debo dejar de comer los dulces de Kojiro estoy escuchando voces** \- pensó mientras sacudía con rapidez su cabeza, vio a su costado dos placas que identificaban de quienes eran los grifos y las tomo con cuidado, una tenia el nombre de su madre, pero la otra le sorprendió bastante - **Príncipe de Francia, Boomer jojo... así que es de el** \- pensó después de leerlo mientras volteaba a ver al confundido macho que lo miraba a el y a la hembra en intervalos cortos.

\- _**pero es idéntico a Boomer**_ \- escucho de nuevo esa voz masculina.

\- **¿Boomer?** \- pensó extrañado al escuchar eso.

\- _**¿y?** _ \- se escucho nuevamente la voz femenina - se párese a mucha gente.

\- _**es igual a cuando el era pequeño**_ \- se quejo la voz masculina.

\- _**no seas ridículo**_.

\- ¿Makoto? - se escucho una voz infantil que descolocó al pequeño rubio, no le presto mas atención a esa extraña conversación que se estaba formando solo en su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la entrada, vio a sus primos y a cuatro criaturas de las cuales reconoció fue a las hembras.

\- hola, pudieron sacar a las chicas, que bueno - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- al parecer te paso al igual que a nosotros - dijo el pequeño Masaru mientras se acercaba con los demás, vio las placas que estaban en las manos del niños y las leyó - ya sabemos que no es ninguna consciencia, ellos están vinculados con nuestras madres - dijo muy seguro.

\- ¿porque lo dices Masaru? - pregunto confundido el pequeño rubio.

\- ellos - señalo Kojiro a los machos que venían con ellos - son de los hombres que estaban espiando a nuestras madres - dijo mientras los miraba con curiosidad.

\- y es muy extraño que ellos se conozcan tan bien, es demasiada coincidencia - dijo muy pensativo Masaru.

\- lo que nos queda es esperar a que termine esta fiesta para preguntarle a la abuela quienes son esos hombre y que relación tienen con nuestras madres - hablo muy decidido el pequeño moreno.

\- deberíamos salir de aquí - dijo un poco preocupado el pequeño rubio, estaba volviendo a escuchar cosas, habían momentos que escuchaba cosas y después calma.

\- tienes razón - dijo alegre el pequeño Kojiro - vinimos a divertirnos con las chicas, y ahora lo haremos mas con - dijo señalando a los machos.

\- _**esto sera interesante**_ \- pensó una criatura alada muy contenta.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Nicolet: Bueno gente, esto es todo por hoy, les queremos pedir disculpas otra vez por el retraso, pero como dijo Airu en el comienzo, lo bueno se hace espera, y esperamos de verdad que a ustedes les haya gustado, le pusimos toda nuestra imaginación y perversidad sana por y para ustedes.**

 **Airu: Vaaa,** **yo aporte muy poco en este capitulo solo le di el visto bueno este fue trabajo puro de Nicolet su imaginación volo! Asi que si a alguien deben de felicitar es ah ella, asi que sin mas nos despedimos hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Nicolet: y por lo tanto, es mi culpa el retraso, se me juntaron demasiadas cosas, mi feo hermano se caso y el sábado hubo un evento anime aquí por donde yo vivo, así se me juntaron muchas cosas, lo siento, pero ahora voy a responder lo comentarios.**

 **Respuestas de reviews:**

 **Lucille: jajajaj, tranquila, no te juzgamos, yo por lo menos estoy súper acostumbrada con los fics de clasificación M, es el pan de cada para a mi, así que tranquila, no le bajaremos la intensidad, mas bien en cada capitulo estamos tratando de superarnos para darles lo mejor de nosotras, solo para ustedes, me alegra mucho que la pagina nos permitió leer tu comentario, de verdad que nos encanto, muchas gracias por comentar y esperamos el de este cap, besos.**

 **Neko-chan333: Nos alegra mucho que haya tomado en cuenta este fic, me hace mucha ilusión que le guste, le ponemos mucho empeño a cada detalle, mas que todo en la interacción de los personajes, con lo que respecta los idiomas se nos paso por alto especificarlo en el capitulo anterior, pero los chicos hablan en Francés entre ellos y también con las chicas, ellas, al igual que sus hijos hablan en ingles, y las conversaciones con extras no son importantes, espero que te haya gustado el cap y hazme saber con un comentario plisss, besos.**

 **Bello im me: jajajaja, nos alegra mucho tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado y tranquila, no nos desapareceremos, por tanto tiempo,jajaja, bueno esperamos que te haya gustado y que nos comentes, besos.**

 **Lola23: jajaja, cualquiera, los niños son un encanto, esperamos que este cap, te haya gustado al igual que el anterior, besos.**

 **Blossplis: jajaja, en serio, no entiendo como los asociaste pero bueno, cada quien con lo suyo, esperamos que le gustado y esperamos su comentario, besos.**

 **FuckPink07: nos alegra su comentario y esperamos con ansias el día que publique su fic, también pensamos que Boomer es súper sensual, pero la parte de los azules los dejamos para el próximo cap, ya hubo mucho salseo por hoy y toca ver como le fue la pobre Kaoru, esta siendo atormentada por Butch, la envidio, bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap y esperamos con ansias tu comentario, besos.**

 **Marilu323: nos alegra tu fidelidad con nosotras, de verdad que da mucha ilusión, esperamos que le haya gustado también este capitulo, y esperamos su comentario, besos.**

 **Heidi: jajajaj, nos alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia en comentar, nos da mucho gusto y esperamos que hayas podido leerlo con mas calma y de forma apropiada para que lo pudieses disfrutar, esperamos tu comentario con ansias, y ojala que le guste este, besos.**

 **MisguidedGhosts04: esperamos que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y que merezca la pena un comentario, gracias por comentar, besos.**

 **.23: jajaja, bueno, si me lo preguntas a mi, que vivo en un lugar que la temperatura diaria es de 36°C, pues diría que son las dos, esos dos estaban a punto de ebullición, con lo que respecta a los niños y la capacidad física de los hermosos hermanos franceses, no creo que sea muy trascendental, yo no me pondría a correr como loca en un lugar oscurisimo, y mas cuando tenia que ir por Miyako, lamento mucho si te quedaste con las ganas de ver la escena de los azules pero te prometo que muy pronto saldrá, dependiendo cuanto duren en comentar, espero que te haya gustado y esperamos ansiosas tu opinión, besos.**

 **Fin de respuestas de Reviews.**

 **Nicolet: espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón y una vez mas disculpen por la tardanza, trataremos que sea mas rápida la próxima publicación, pero como bien saben, necesitamos su colaboración, les pedimos 15 comentarios para este cap que viene, son 5 mas pero yo creo que vale la pena, y no se vale que una persona mande mas de un mensaje, estaremos en contacto, cambio y fuera.**

 **Proximo capitulo: En busca de respuestas**

 **Airu y Nicolet**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. En busca de respuestas

**Una Guerra Teñida de Amor**

 **Nicoleth: Hola a todos, otra vez nosotras con otro cap retardado, pero quiero decirles que hemos puesto todo de nosotras para entregarles algo que aunque tarde es bueno de ver, ya hicimos los arreglos en los anteriores capítulos sobre la ortografía aunque no se si se me haya pasado algo por alto, estamos para hacerles pasar un momento de lectura agradable y les agradezco m** **e hayan** **corregido, seque tardamos como 3 meses pero fueron unos días difíciles y trataremos que no se repita este desliz de nuevo.**

 **Airu:** **Y para agregar la "queridisima!" nicolet-chan me mando esto yo estaba de vacaciones y yo había entregado mi parte muchísimo antes XD pero no la culpen ella debió tener sus motivos para tardar así**

 **Nicolet: bueno si, digamos que fue mas mi culpa, es que me volví tía y e estado ocupada, salí de vacaciones el 15 de diciembre y e estado agitada, además de que las escenas calientes uno las tiene que pensar bien, en fin, no les daré mas excusas porque se que no quieren leerlas sino que quieren leer el cap, así que a leemos abajo.**

 **Advertencia** **: este fic originalmente iba a ser de clasificación M, osea de contenido sexual, pero lo pusimos con clasificación T porque aquí hay mas audiencia y por que con tal de hacer estas advertencias no hay ningún problema, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta estos géneros, por favor abstenerse a ver la historia, pero si eres menor de edad y lo vas a ver queda bajo tu responsabilidad, este es nuestro secreto n.n**

 **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, fueron creadas por el gran profesor Utonium, al igual que como nuestros hermosos RRBZ fueron creados por mojo. Solo nos pertenece la historia.**

 **Fecha: 31/01/18**

 **Capitulo 5: En busca de respuestas**

* * *

Los niños habían salido del establo con sus chicas y los machos que encontraron, querían saber mas sobre ellos, pero no podían saber nada hasta interrogar a la abuela.

\- seria genial que pudiésemos hablar con ellos - opino con tristeza el pequeño moreno, siendo escuchado muy atentamente por las criaturas, tres lo escuchaban con mucha atención y las otras tres con preocupación - ven Butter - la llamo para acariciarle el hermoso pelaje

\- si no nos han dicho nada nuestras madre es que no quieren que sepamos - dijo muy convencido el pequeño pelirrojo - así que no tenemos que decirle nada de esto a ellas - sentencio - ven Bloss - dijo mientras que se sentaba en la grama y empezaba a tocar la escamosa piel de la dragona, el moreno también se sentó.

El pequeño Makoto se sentó silenciosamente con ellos acariciando la cabeza de Bubbles muy pensativo, viendo de vez en cuando a los machos que estaban a sus espaldas.

 ** _\- Aoi, Midori -_** llamo a las dos machos el gran dragón rojo, estos rápidamente se acercaron a este - no les es muy extraño? Estos niños se parecen mucho a Brick, Butch y Boomer - hablo bajo viendo a los contrarios directo a los ojos ya que había bajado su cabeza para escuchar a estos - ademas, dijeron que su tía puede hablar con los animales, a igual que Miyako.

 ** _\- Supe por Bubbles que viven en en el mismo castillo de las chicas, me dijo que juegan mucho con ella así que debe de ser lo mismo con Blossom y Butercupp -_** hablo ahora el grifo mirando la espalda de los tres niños ya que para hablar estos se colocaron detrás de las hembras para poder hablar tranquilos y sobre todo no recibir golpes de estas ya que enojadas podían ser igual o peores que sus dueñas además estas tenían mas recursos para lastimar que una simple espada, mazo o arco.

 ** _\- Deberíamos ver como conseguimos información de ellas durante esta noche, las chicas dudo que quieran decirnos algo si nos ven así que las únicas fuentes de información son Blossom Bubless y Buttercup -_** hablo ahora el gran lobo. Al instante se quedaron todos callados al mirar la insistente mirada de Makoto sobre estos y por si fuera poco la mirada molesta que tenían sus parejas y eso que simplemente todas los miraban de reojo.

\- oye Makoto que tienes ahora? - pregunto el pequeño Kojiro, el menor no era muy conversador, pero siempre estaba prestando atención, en ese momento el niño tenia una mirada perpleja de perplejidad y confusión mientras miraba a los machos de diferentes especies.

\- ¿que me pasa? - hablo ahora el rubio viendo al moreno con enfado - no me vuelvas a dar de tus dulces, me da vueltas la cabeza y escucho cosas raras - levanto algo la vos sin despegar ahora una molesta mirada del moreno, desde hace un tiempo estaba pasando eso y no le veía mas explicación que las maldades del moreno

\- _**¿escuchar?**_ \- pensó sorprendido Aka, mirando como ahora ambos niños discutían, haciendo que recordaran cada ves mas el lobo y grifo a sus dueños a esa misma edad - _**¿nos... escucho?**_.

* * *

 ** _-_ Makoto, ¿donde te metiste pequeño? _-_** pensó una preocupada Miyako revisando cada cuarto y pasillo que tenia en frente en la desesperada carrera para encontrar a su pequeño hijo o alguno de sus sobrinos, se podían escuchar las conversaciones entre las paredes, al ser la de mejor oído solo debía mantener la calma y podía escuchar todo inclusive lo que pudieran hablar en la fiesta si quisiera.

 ** _\- "igual que en los viejos tiempos" -_** se detuvo un segundo escuchando con claridad, esa vos pudo reconocerla fácilmente, estaba en el piso de arriba.

 ** _-_ Butch ya encontró a Kaoru solo espero no se deje seducir, aunque uno menos es un alivio _-_** susurro pensativa siguiendo su camino en busca de los tres pequeños.

 ** _\- "¿esta mal que quiera verte un rato a solas aprovechando ese estúpido baile para huir?" -_** No dio ni 5 pasos, cuando escucho la voz inconfundible del pelirrojo

\- pobre Momoko, ella quería evitarlo hasta dar con Masaru y tenerlo seguro donde no lo viera - camino seria y pensativa termino de revisar cada pasillo y puerta que se encontró y no tuvo éxito - solo queda Boomer suelto por ahí así que será mejor que pase rápido por la fiesta para cambiar de dirección y seguir buscando a los niños.

Rápidamente dio grandes pasos para llegar con rapidez y en la parte con menos gente en la estancia, estaba apunto de terminar de cruzar la fiesta hacia la siguiente puerta cuando una melodia lenta se hizo escuchar y fue tomada sorpresiva mente de la mano sintiendo una un poco mas grande y masculina. No tenia que ser adivina para saber de quien era ese agarre dulce pero a la ves posesivo y fuerte

\- Princesa Miyako, me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? - se quedo viendo fijo al rubio el cual había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de todos sin necesidad de gritar estaba en un callejón sin salida, todos los invitados de la fiesta estaban con sus ojos puestos en ambos, debía seguir las ordenes de Momoko verse en todo momento como una señorita y ese era el momento justo.

\- Príncipe Boomer, es un honor para mi aceptar su propuesta de bailar esta pieza - hablo dando su típica dulce sonrisa sujetando delicadamente uno de los lados de su vestido con su mano libre mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados haciendo una leve reverencia la cual fue secundada por el rubio tras apartarse de este solo unos centímetros sin notar que todo el resto de las personas en el salón imitaban las acciones de ambos comenzando a bailar todos al mismo tiempo.

\- se puede decir que te atrape, pequeña - sonrió el rubio viendo a su ahora pareja de baile ignorando ambos la mirada molesta de quien se supone debía ser el centro de atención.

\- no me llames así - lo miro mal - bien sabes que por mi posición no puedo negarme como quisiera cuando todo el mundo esta mirándome - comento molesta haciendo un pequeño y adorable puchero para el contrario.

\- justamente lo hice por eso, se como eres además me moría por bailar una canción contigo -besa rápidamente la mejilla de esta mientras bailaban - oye por cierto tienes idea de que paso con aquellos guardias que estaban embarrados de no se que? - era obvio para la menor de las hermanas, sabia que para el rubio ningún destalle se le escapaba.

\- no tengo idea, puede que se hayan caído en el fango, aveces los guardias por vigilar no miran por donde van - el menor de los franceses podía ser listo para sacar información y como ella lo conocía a la perfección en ese sentido sabia como darle respuestas que esperaba el no cuestionara, ahora su objetivo primordial se volvió el ocultar la existencia de su hijo frente a ese hombre quien por nada del mundo debía saber de el aun que el pequeño fuera completamente igual a este en todo.

\- ohhh, ¿segura? - ahora el rubio cambio de una sonrisa a una muy seria expresión diciéndole prácticamente con la mirada "Se que me ocultas algo y voy a descubrirlo" - e visto a tres niños correr por todo el castillo esquivando obviamente la fiesta, tu no sabes nada de quienes son... ¿cierto?

Ahora la rubia estaba algo nerviosa sabia que cuando el rubio ponía esa mirada era que de una u otra manera le sacaría la información que necesitaba

\- no se de que hablas, yo no e visto a ningún niño por aquí - hablo con lo que esperaba una actitud de convencimiento de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- tenían exactamente esta altura - bajo su mano indicándole la altura de los tres niños, que era mas o menos mas abajo de sus cadera, pero volviéndola a incorporar a los ademanes del baile - son pequeños, para ser mas exactos, diría que tienen 6 por lo que llegue a ver uno tiene cabello anaranjado, otro es moreno y el ultimo como nosotros de cabello rubio algo alborotado - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que en estos momentos en vez de dejarla embelesada como siempre pasaba, le dio un terrible miedo.

Cada ves Miyaco estaba mas y mas nerviosa, y de apoco se iba notando, agradeció escuchar como la hermosa melodía terminaba por lo que rápidamente le hizo una reverencia.

\- con su permiso debo ir a tomar aire - sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, con pasos silenciosos pero rápidos termino de cruzar la estancia y cruzo aun mas rápido todo el oscuro pasillo que se veía a su alrededor.

Fue a la derecha y al fondo del pasillo, en lado izquierdo se veía un gran ventanal con acceso a un balcón, llego a el con mas calma y salio al exterior, este lugar estaba desierto, la gélida brisa le llego de lleno al rostro lo cual le refresco las ideas revueltas que tenia en su cabeza.

La hermosa luna iluminaba con todo su esplendor todo los alrededores del gran castillo escoces, las hermosas enredaderas que se encontraban aferradas al balcón la hicieron tener ganas de agarrarse al solido balcón como lo hacían ellas.

Se quedo mirando a la luna llena que la saludaba con tristeza y compasión, como lo hizo tantas veces desde que el velo de sus ojos se callo y vio la cruel realidad de la vida llena de mentiras.

 ** _-flash back-_**

Se podía ver a una niña no mas de 6 años llorando frente a lo que era el cadáver de un grifo se podía ver como este fue degollado y apuñalado múltiples veces al rededor de todo el cuerpo para sacar las mejore plumas, unas tres flechas se asomaban en su lomo, corazón y costado, el pico y las patas ya no estaban, estas eran valiosas ornamentas para los clandestinos cazadores, sin duda no era una imagen que una niña debiese ver.

\- ¿Miyako? - se escucho una inocente y preocupada voz infantil, la pequeña subió su vista hacia el contrario encontrándose con el menor de los hermano que estaba en ese momento dando una visita al castillo ingles, este tenia una bonita caja, aunque grande en sus manos y la puso en el suela al acercarse mas a la pequeña.

\- iBoomer! - corrió a los brazos de este y mientras lloraba desconsoladamente se aferraba al contrario - iOtra ves! iOtra ves los cazadores mataron a otro grifo de los nuestros! - exclamo entre llanto Miyako señalando al pobre cadáver - y dejaron a este pequeño sin su madre, se llevaron a los demás - señalo el huevo que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto y tapado para res-guardarlo del frió.

\- te entiendo Miyako - la trataba de consolar el pequeño, se separo lentamente de la rubia asegurándose de que estuviese bien, se acerco a la caja que había abandonado temporalmente a unos metros y lo abrió.

\- eso es... - hablo sorprendida la niña al ver un huevo dentro de la caja cuidadosamente envuelto

\- si - confirmo el rubio - la semana pasada también sucedió en nuestras tierras y dejaron a este pequeño abandonado - estaba tratando de no llorar pues quería ser fuerte para que la menor se calmara.

Ella lo estaba viendo, sabia que el corazón de el era igual o mas bondadoso que el suyo por lo que rápidamente seco su rostro y le acerco su dedo meñique.

\- entonces juremos cuidarlos muy bien, así serán los compañeros de algún guardia o tal ves nuestros si entrenamos duramente.

El rubio se quedo sorprendido al verla tan decidida se podía esperar de la mediana de las hermanas, rápidamente sonrió y entrelazo su meñique con el suyo

\- es una promesa, cuidaremos muy bien de estos grifos y serán los mas majestuosos y fuerte que verán! - afirmo con convicción el niño.

\- y estaremos juntos para siempre ¿verdad? - le pregunto con esa cara tan hermosa que lo cautivo.

\- para siempre pequeña - le prometió apretando aún mas el agarre.

Ambos estaban riendo divertidos sin soltarse mientras se veían con mucho cariño, incluso se podía decir que en sus miradas se veía una muy pequeña chispa de amor.

 ** _-fin flash back-_**

En ese tiempo ella confiaba ciegamente en el rubio, todo lo que el le dijera era la verdad absoluta para ella, hubiese puesto las manos sobre el fuego por el, y el le pago de la peor manera, casi pudo matarla a ella y a su precioso hijo que crecía en su vientre en esos momentos.

 ** _\- si no me hubieses traicionado, habrías visto nacer a Makoto -_** pensó tristemente Miyako mirando con tristeza la enorme y triste luna para luego mirar su mano izquierda - incluso podríamos estar casados ahora - esta ves dejo salir el pequeño susurro

\- y aun podríamos casarnos... si me aceptaras - una voz suprema-mente sensual se escucho cerca de su oído derecho, había estado demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el rubio se acerco y sujeto con firmeza de la cintura, no sin antes cerra la puerta que daba acceso al balcón.

\- ¿casarme con quien traiciono mi amor y confianza casi Matándome? Ni que fuera tan tonta Boomer, suéltame de inmediato - exclamo seria Miyako volteándose entre el agarre y tratando de mantener la compostura ya que tenia bastante cerca al contrario, demasiado cerca podría decirse.

\- no quiero hacerlo - comento con burla - ¿sabes? Todos en Francia pensaron que fueron ustedes las del ataque a París, mi padre es un firme creyente de ello - le dijo mientras le daba vuelta entre sus brazos sin soltarla y mirar fijamente su hermoso rostro de porcelana - pero yo nunca lo creí - le confeso con la mas bella de las miradas.

\- claro, como vas a pensar que fuimos nosotras si bien sabes que lo hicieron ustedes - le reprocho con enfado.

\- vamos Miyako, los dos somos inteligentes, ambos sabemos que no fuimos ninguna de las partes - trato de racionar el rubio - en todos estos años e estados investigando sobre lo sucedido y es imposible que hayamos sido nosotros, tuvo que ser un atentado de afuera - le dijo muy convencido.

La rubia vio esa expresión que tantas veces la convenció y estuvo tentada a creerle, a darle otra vez su confianza y no importarle nada, pero ese seguro era el plan y no podía dejar a la deriva a su pequeño tesoro.

\- buen intento, príncipe - dijo burlona-mente y el rubio fruncido el ceño, ella sabia que el odiaba ese honorifico - casi me convence pero e de decirle que sus artimañas ya no funcionan conmigo - le advirtió muy segura.

\- deberías saber ya - hablo con burla el rubio - que tengo métodos para hacerte entrar en razón - declaro con una sonrisa tan hermosa que le dio ganas de llorar a Miyako.

Ella bien conocía esos métodos, pero no debía caer, aunque su traicionero cuerpo lo rogara.

\- los conozco - dijo con molestia - pero te digo que yo ya no caigo en tus mentiras - le espeto con una mezcla de rencor y dolor en sus ojos.

\- no son mentiras, y si no pudiese seducirte mas no tuviera el hermoso recuerdo del despertar de hace una semana - le dijo con un tono suave y una mirada de deseo que la derritió, pero no lo hizo ver.

\- tuviste suerte esa vez, pero e tenido tiempo para recuperarme de lo estúpida que fui y no volverá a suceder - dijo absolutamente convencida... o ella se trataba de convencer de ello.

\- Miyako - susurro con suavidad - de verdad te digo que no fuimos nosotros ¿por que lo haría? ¿que ganaría con eso? sabes bien que me importa muy poco el poder.

\- eso mismo me pregunte yo - le reclamo herida - por años me pregunte por que lo habías hecho, aun lo hago - dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza - trataba de pensar que en algún momento todo se resolvería y todo habría sido un mal entendido.

\- así fue, estoy seguro de que alguien se trato de interponer entre nosotros, piénsalo un poco pequeña - le susurro mientras levantaba con mucha delicadeza su barbilla, le revolvió el estomago verla con lagrimas amontonadas en sus preciosos ojos, pero la rabia se reflejo en estos.

\- no me llames así - le dijo a punto de dejar que las lágrimas salieran - no lo hagas mas nunca - le exigió mientras le pegaba en el pecho - perdiste el derecho - bajo de nuevo el rostro para que no la viera llorar, aunque era inútil, ya que las lágrimas caían en su pecho - espere por años que me dijeras eso, y nunca mandaste ni una sola carta Boomer... nunca - le dijo mientras sus puños le empezaban a doler por el maltrato, el no decía nada - después de un tiempo comprendí que no había nada que decir... Todo estaba dicho - dijo con tristeza y rencor - ¡Me traicionaste! - le espeto con dolor dándole la cara furiosa y un golpe en el pecho que no lo lastimo en lo mas mínimo como lo había echo ver que el precioso rostro de la pequeña mujer lleno de dolor.

\- ¡No! Mi padre no nos dejaba hacer nada hasta hace poco - le susurro con suavidad - el estaba pendiente de todo lo que salia y entraba del reinó, aun mas del castillo, no nos dejaba salir si no era estrictamente necesario - trato de hacer que ella comprendiera, pero ella no le miraba a la cara - mi mamá tuvo que obligarlo para poder asistir todos hoy, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido un ataque exterior, pero mi padre esta empeñado en creer que fueron ustedes...

\- ja, muy gracioso - lo interrumpió la mujer con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa burlona pero sin excitó - ¿tienes una remota idea de cuanto sufrimos esa vez? - le pregunto con sorna - muchos de nuestros hombres murieron, nosotras casi morimos - le soltó con rencor pero a penas pudo omitir el echo de que casi había perdido a su pequeño tesoro.

\- ¿crees que nosotros lo pasamos de maravilla? - le pregunto incrédulo - muchos de los nuestros también murieron - declaro con una gran pena en su rostro - ¿podrías imaginarte cuanto tiempo los druidas me estuvieron tratando de revivir? Todo este tiempo solo rezaba por que por lo menos tu estuvieras bien, que siguieran con vida - la rubia lo miro con una mezcla de horror y preocupación.

\- te re-revivieron - susurro con dolor levantando su mano para acariciar la fuerte mandíbula.

\- me dijeron que fue una semana, pero sentí que me sacaron del mejor sueño que pude haber tenido - dijo disfrutando del toque suave temiendo que se detuviera - en esa semana había soñado contigo, soñé que nos casamos y que teníamos un hermoso bebé - susurro mientras unas lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro sorprendiendo a la rubia, el no era un hombre duro, pero tampoco le gustaba llorar - pero cuando desperté me encontré con toda esa mierda de la guerra y lo único en que podía pensar era si estabas viva, cada día me reprochaba y rememoraba tratando de saber... ¿que había pasado? ¿que había salido mal? ¿porque inicio esa explosión? Pero lo mas importante que pasaba por mi mente era si estabas bien, o si habías encontrado a alguien mas, eso me mataba cada vez mas.

\- Boomer - susurro con dulzura al ver la expresión torturada del rubio y estuvo tentada a perdonarlo, a creerle, pero un montón de dudas la embargaron, ¿y si era una trampa? El rubio noto el intento de retirada de la mujer y se aterro, no quería estar mas lejos de ella, ya no, del pánico la abrazo mas fuerte y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, fue tan rápido que no lo noto hasta que ya era tarde - alejate Boomer - le molesto que su voz sonara como una suplica en vez de una firme orden.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que te alejen de mi de nuevo! - dijo con una voz tan triste que le rompió el corazón - tu eres mi todo, todos estos años e estado muerto en vida y solo pensaba en volver a tenerte entre mis brazos - sus labios rodaron con suavidad su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja - te extrañe como no tienes idea - susurro con voz tan lastimera que quedo enternecida.

\- Boomer - susurro con cariñosamente, parecía un niño con su juguete favorito, era tan adorable que lo abrazo, sabia que se arrepentiría pero ya pensaría en eso después.

\- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe - dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba un poco de su cara para verla con la mas absoluta devoción para luego arremeter con furia contra sus suaves labios como si no hubiese un mañana, esa era su manera de convencerla, lindo pero de un momento a otro contundente, confundirla para después arrastrarla al vacío y lo peor es que no quería escapar.

Se apretó mas a el y le acaricio los cabellos, cosa que ella sabia que le encantaba, la beso con mas ahínco, demostrando que aun lo conocía.

- _ **Todavía hay esperanza, todavía puede ser mio**_ \- pensó con anhelo, se sentía viva de nuevo, solo estaba viva con el, enrollo sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas, anclando se a ellas y tuvo que tragarse un jadeo por la dureza que noto en ese lugar. El empezó a recoger su cuerpo con vehemencia, con anhelo, bajo rápidamente la estorbo de tela que cubría su hermoso escote y detuvo su mano izquierda allí, pero la otra siguió de largo.

Llego al tumulto de tela que había en sus caderas, le costo un poco pero pudo encontrar la sedosa piel, nunca pensó que odiaría tanto un vestido como en ese momento, se separo un poco y contemplo su ardua labor, se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios rojos, su cuerpo entregado a el, era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

\- cuantas veces e soñado con esto - le susurro con dulzura - pareces un sueño - se acerco al pezón derecho de sus pechos y lo admiro, no me quiero despertar - declaro antes de metérselo en la boca y devorarlos con fervor, su mano derecha atendía el otro pecho y la izquierda iba en una dirección concreta de su cuerpo.

La pobre Miyako no podía hacer nada, eran demasiadas emociones, se había regañado por dejarlo besarla pero para esos momentos le importaba poco lo que le hiciese, ya no le importaba nada si no el y solo el, la mano exploradora llego de forma delicada a su sexo y aparto su ropa, la dejo sin aire cuando dos dedos entraron en ella tan profundamente que casi ni pudo respirar, el era un gran pianista y en estos momentos se lo estaba demostrando.

\- te sientes... Tan bien - le susurro roncamente Boomer - caliente mojada y sedosa, me encanta - susurro volviendo a su labor de lamer y mordisquear su pecho, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a el, y para ser sinceros, no quería hacer mas nada que eso.

El hizo mas rápido el movimiento y dibujo círculos con su pulgar en su clítoris, metía y sacaba tan rápido que no la dejaba ni respirar bien, el aire no era suficiente para sus pulmones, metió un tercero y pensaba que iba a morir, era demasiado bueno y cada vez iba mas rápido, se aferro a su cabeza, vio la puerta y era transparente, cualquiera que pasar podría ver lo que hacían y eso era aun mas caliente.

Curvo y abrió un poco los dedos tocando una zona que la mando directo al cielo, se arqueo y echo la cabeza para atrás dejando que siguiera la tortura contra su pecho, pero el se separo y la miro a la cara, estaba temblando y el todavía tenia sus dedos dentro de ella.

\- me encanta ver como te corres - dijo con una esplendida sonrisa cuando pudo verlo un poco mejor después de ese arrollador orgasmo, el retiro lentamente sus dedos y se levanto del suelo aun sosteniéndola en su lugar, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al suelo del balcón, pero el la recostó un poco en el muro, el noto sus dudas y sonrió de forma aun mas hermosa - tenia miedo que te soltarás de mi y te hubieses caído.

\- Boomer - lo miro con ternura, el era el hombre que siempre amo por todos esos detalles, pensaba en todo y siempre trataba de protegerla, hasta ese día él le dijo que tenia que huir - yo...

\- siento interrumpir - se escucho una voz muy profunda que _conocía_ bien - es hora de irnos, hola cuñada

\- largo - le exigió con una voz tan profunda que casi no pudo creer que era de el.

\- nos tenemos que ir, papa va a sospechar - trato de razonar el pelirrojo, Miyako vio que el mayor de los tres estaba de espaldas a ellos al otro lado del ventanal.

\- me importa muy poco eso, no me vas a separar de ella - el rubio estaba tenso, se había alzado en toda su altura para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo, cosa que no era necesario - no de nuevo dijo mas bajo - no lo soportaría.

Miyako lo vio sorprendida el estaba sufriendo y la abrazaba con mas fuerza mientras escondía su cabeza en su cuello esto la enternecio aun mas.

\- se que no quieres dejarla, a mi me costo casi el alma separarme de mi hermosa Momo, pero no quería que algún imbécil pasara por ahí y viera lo hermosa que es - declaro con algo de enfado al imaginarlo.

\- yo le tendría que arrancancarle los ojos por profanar el hermoso cuerpo de mi pequeña con su inmunda mirada - declaro enfadado separándose un poco para arreglarle el vestido, Miyako parecía una pequeña muñeca inmóvil por su declaración y sin saber si apagarse o estar horrorizada, residió estar alagada.

\- también pensé en eso - declaro con burla - pero después mi preciosa se molestaría, vamos, se que no quieres pero tenemos que volver, y ellas también, el rey Utonium empieza a sospechar donde están y no queremos problemas - declaro con algo de pena, pero sin voltear ni un centímetro.

Al escuchar esto Miyako se alarmó, tenia que evitar a toda costa que su padre sospechara algo, tenia que buscar a sus hermanas de inmediato.

\- Boomer - le susurro, el la miro alarmado y le dio ganas de llorar al ver sus ojos tristes y suplicantes - me tengo que ir - susurro con pena.

\- solo prometerme que nos volveremos a ver - le suplico angustiado - te mandare lechuzas estaré al pendiente de ti, tratare de estar lo mas posible en fronteras, solo prometerme que nos volveremos a ver, se que esta estúpida guerra terminara pronto, solo confía en mi por favor - le suplico mientras le acariciaba con suma delicadeza su hermoso rostro, tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar al ver sus hermosos ojos zafiros al borde del llanto, pensó que estaba igual que el, se inclino mas y lo beso con dulzura.

\- te lo prometo - le susurro con una sonrisa al separarse y vio como esos hermosos ojos se iluminaban junto a la luz de la luna - y estaré esperando a las lechuzas.

\- no estarás esperando mucho - dijo con una gran felicidad bajándola delicadamente del muro y poniéndola de pie.

\- ya puedes voltear Brick - le dijo divertida mientras este les daba la cara.

\- ¿que tal pequeña rubia? - le sonrió mientras Boomer se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

\- estoy bien chico rojo - le sonrió para luego prestarle atención al rubio - te extrañare - susurró con las mejillas rojas. El se acerco de nuevo y la besó con lentitud.

\- y yo a ti - le dijo separándose y siendo arrastrado por el mayor.

\- hasta pronto, pequeña rubia - se despidió sacándolos a los dos del balcón y siendo cubiertos por la oscuridad de los pasillos.

\- hasta pronto, chico rojo - se de pidió viendo como el rubio se quejaba por el arrastre del mayor - hasta pronto... Boomy - dijo mas bajo solo siendo escuchada por el nombrado que le lanzo un beso y una sonrisa hermosa.

\- hasta pronto pequeña - fue lo ultimo que escucho y vio ya que ambos habían cruzado a la izquierda y escucho un pequeño quejido del rubio después de un golpe contra una pared.

* * *

\- solo Odin sabe lo mucho que odio a esas tres princesas de estúpidas - se quejo una rubia de cabellos exageradamente esponjosos sentada en una mesa con manteles largos de seda blanca y roja.

\- ¿por que te amargas? Es tu cumpleaños - le pregunto un rubio un tanto mareado y confundido, sus ojos eran azules y la piel palida como papel.

La princesa estaba en la mesa con tres chicos mas que eran por decirlo de alguna manera sus únicos amigos, o los únicos que la soportaban sin tener en cuenta su posición.

\- ellas me amargan la vida Coddy - replicó fastidiada tomándose su tercer _drambuie_ en la noche.

\- tal vez deberías dejar de ir acosando a los novios de las princesas - sugirió con desinterés un pelirrojo con lentes y ojos azules mientras se bebía su quinta bebida, su piel era pálida y sus mejillas tenían pecas.

\- te dijo loca - se burlo un castaño de ojos negros.

\- callaré Mitch - se quejo mirando mal al castaño - y ellos no son sus novios, Dexter - se quejo mirando esta vez al pelirrojo mientras terminaba con poca finura su trago y quitándole de la charola a una sirvienta que pasaba por hay tres mas de esos maravillosos _drambuie_ \- es frustrante.

\- no importa lo que sean - se quejo el castaño - cualquiera diría que después de lo que hicimos y les hicimos pasar no se querrían ver ni en pintura - declaro molesto mientras agarraba un nuevo trago.

\- odie ver a ese imbécil tocar a la pequeña Miyako - se quejo enfurecido el rubio viendo su mismo reflejo en el jarro del trago que sostenía.

\- y yo no e visto a la ardiente Kaoru - se quejo el castaño tomando un gran trago - ¡qué rabia! - experto rabioso.

\- ustedes tres de verdad que son molestos - los regaño el pelirrojo.

\- ¿y tu de que te quejas? - le reprocho Himeko - no te e visto ni una sola vez con la rara traga libros de Momoko Utonium - se burlo de los dos pelirrojos la princesa.

\- es que a diferencia de ustedes a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo la princesa Momoko - revelo tan tranquilo cerio que nadie pensaría que llevaba ya 6 vasos de wisky mezclado, que era la bebida que todos es la fiesta bebían.

\- nuestro tío no estará feliz si se entera de eso - se burlo de forma cantarina Coddy.

\- el tío Him le importa muy poco si me interesa o no la princesa - se quejo el pelirrojo - solo le interesa que Inglaterra este en su poder y para eso los tiene a ustedes, yo seré su consejero o algo para que no lo estropeen todo - dijo con simpleza mirando con desinterés su alrededor.

\- como tu quieras - hablo resignado el castaño - yo voy a salir a tomar aire porque me esta asfixiando todo esto - dijo señalando a su alrededor mientras se levantaba - los veo al rato.

* * *

\- que fastidio - se quejo el rubio mirando con desinterés su alrededor - ahora estaría disfrutando bastante de mi pequeña Miya - se volvió a quejar molesto.

\- además de lo obvio que se que estabas haciendo con la pequeña rubia - lo interrumpió su hermano - ¿supiste algo de los sirvientes embarrados? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- solo te digo que apenas encontremos a Butch tenemos que salir de aquí e ir a los establos - dijo con una extraña mirada.

\- ¿porque? - pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

\- bueno es... -

\- **_"_** ** _di quien es el maldito"_** \- se escucho en el pasillo una profunda vos muy conocida para ellos, junto a unos gemidos.

\- ya lo vas a saber - le informo el menor sonriendo al igual que el pelirrojo, se acercaron a la puerta de caoba que estaba a unos 6 metros de distancia.

\- **_no.. hay nadie... Ahhhh_** \- un gran gemido de mujer se escucho, los dos se aguantaron las ganas de reír para luego ser el pelirrojo el que interrumpiera el momento tocando la puerta.

\- _**¿quien coño es?**_ \- se escucho la "agradable voz de su hermano adentro.

\- perdón por interrumpir - se burlo el pelirrojo sin ningún disimulo - pero tenemos que irnos - advirtió con tranquilidad.

\- **_vete a la mierda Brick, alguien toco a mi mujer y tengo que saber quien es para luego matarlo_** \- declaro colérico.

\- vamos Butch - trato de razonar el rubio - este imbécil también me separo de mi pequeña Miya - miro a su hermano con enfado - ¿crees que me quería separar de ella? - se escucho un silencio

 ** _\- ... No..._** \- respondió después de un rato.

\- pero papá esta empezando a sospechar y el rey Utonium creo que también, no queremos que nos vuelvan a separar de ellas ¿cierto? - pregunto con comprensión, sabia lo que estaba pasando su hermano por que el acababa de pasar por lo mismo. Todo era incomodo y adentro no era mejor.

Kaoru estaba sonrrojada a mas no poder en la cama sin su vestido y con sus cortos cabellos acariciando la almohada de una forma tan hermosa que lo hipnotizó. No quería irse, quería sacarle el nombre del mal nacido que se atrevió a tocarla, pero era cierto que tenia que irse, si no no tendría otra oportunidad de verla, tan solo si tuviese un poco mas de tiempo seguro que lograba su cometido, la estaba llevando al limite sin dejar que se corriera, lo había echo una 3 veces y estaba funcionando, pero tendría que parar, tenia que hacerlo.

\- Butchy... - susurro con los ojos cristalinos, estaba aturdida y desorientada, había escuchado que su padre las estaba buscando a ella y a sus hermanas pero en esos momentos solo quería que el moreno siguiera, no la había penetrado como quería con su gran miembro ya que le había dicho que era un castigo por no decirle quien era el "tipo" que la toco, tampoco se quito su ropa - ... sigue... - susurro con lo que a su pesar sonó como suplica pero no estaba para negociar.

El ni corto ni perezoso le salto encima y la beso con hambre, introdujo de nuevo sus dedos dentro de ella y sus largos dedos tocaron justo donde ella necesitaba, ella rápida mente envolvió sus piernas en su sentirá y se aferro a el por los hombros odiando a la hermosa camisa de seda que llevaba, el moreno se detuvo abruptamente y se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojo, ella solo pudo morderse el labio por la necesidad de besarlo.

\- esto no terminara así - le susurro con voz ronca, ella negó con la cabeza horrorizada al pensar que la dejaría así - te enviaré las lechuzas y hablaremos, estaré yendo así sea disfrazado al castillo y te veré y te haré mía - le advirtió - no lo volverás a ver, ¿de acuerdo? - le pregunto mientras iba disminuyendo la intensidad de sus dedos dentro de ella, la morena solo logro asentir con fervor - me encanta cuando te pones así - le alabo volviéndola a besar y haciendo que sus dedos se movieran mas rápido. La morena no pudo mas y llego a su tan anclado orgasmo que el hombre allí presente le debía, él con todo el pesar y cariño se separo de ella dejándola respirar, se levanto y acomodo sus cabellos, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se separo de la cama yendo a la puerta - espera me muy pronto en tu cuarto hermosa - le prometió mientras habría la puerta y se iba del cuarto.

Al salir el moreno vio a sus hermanos su lo miraban con diversión pero sin decir nada se retiraron del lugar en dirección a las afueras del castillo. Llegaron al lugar donde se habían separado.

\- ¿cual era la información que tenias para nosotros, Boomer? - pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo mientras el del medio solo miraba todo con desinterés.

-bueno, cuando nos separamos escuche unos ruidos por esta parte - menciono mientras se acercaba a la salida de los sirvientes - me acerque para ver que pasaba y... ¿a que no adivinan lo que estos hermosos ojos vieron? - pregunto con cierto aire de misterio.

\- ¿una araña? - se burlo el moreno con los brazos cruzados.

\- unos niños - informo con fastidio el rubio.

\- ¿unos niños ¿es en serio? - pregunto incrédulo el moreno mirando ya irritado al menor.

\- Boomer, explicaré mejor porque no entendemos nada - pidió un muy confundido Brick.

\- eran tres niños - repitió - pálidos y como de unos 6 años, uno era pelirrojo con ojos rojos - informo mientras miraba a un Brick muy aturdido por la nueva información - otro tenia el cabello negro y ojos verdes - declaro mirando esta vez al moreno que se veía que no entendía nada - y el ultimo era rubio y de ojos azules - dijo un poco mas bajo mirando al suelo un poco pensativo, se hizo un silencio extraño.

\- aja - interrumpió las cavilaciones el del medio - ¿que pasa con eso? - Butch miraba alterna mente a sus dos hermanos con una clara expresión de "no se que pasa, hablen ya" plasmada en el rostro.

\- ¿es eso cierto? - pregunto con un hilo de voz el pelirrojo a lo que el rubio asintió

\- al verme se fueron corriendo a lo que parecían los establos, no vi bien sus ropas porque estaba oscuro, pero creo que podemos llegar a verlos.

\- **sigo sin entender** \- se quejo el moreno siguiendo a sus hermanos sin tener otra alternativa.

* * *

.- Miyako - la rubia escucho en el pasillo la alterada voz de su hermana mayor - ¿estas bien? - pregunto mirándola por todos lados. se veía agitada y sonrojada, pensó que ella se veía igual así que no quiso decir nada.

\- si... - respondió con calma - ¿porque no lo estaría? - pregunto confundida.

\- me encontré con Brick - declaro mas sonrojada que antes - y pensé que también te habías encontrado con Boomer

\- estas en lo correcto - dijo mientras iban caminando en busca de la hermana del medio - también sabia que te habías encontrado con Brick - declaro con calma.

\- lo suponía - dijo mas relajada, las tres eran adultas y podían manejar sus problemas, pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso, al final del pasillo vieron a la morena siendo de una de las agitaciones muy sonrojada y arreglándose un poco las puntas de su corto cabello.

\- Kaoru, me imagino que estabas con Butch - dijo confirmo la mayor mientras la morena se sonrojaba aun mas.

\- si - le susurro mirando para otro lado.

\- tranquila, no te juzgamos - la calmo Miyako.

\- estamos igual que tu - le aclaro Momoko.

\- ellos dijeron que nuestros padres estaban sospechando - les dijo ya un poco mas calmada Kaoru.

\- Bien ¿sabes algo Miyako - le pregunto la mayor.

\- Boomer vio a los niños - declaro con angustia la menor

\- ¿Que? - exclamaron sorprendidas jambas hermanas de está.

\- ¿estas segura? - pregunto angustiada Momoko.

\- tengo la certeza - afirmo Miyako - me pregunto si sabia de unos tres niños, unos pelirrojo, uno de pelo negro y otro rubio, dijo que apostaría que tenían unos 6 años y estaba muy convencido, yo trate de confundirlo pero no funciono - dijo un poco avergonzada por su derrota.

\- tenemos que buscar a los niños, algo me dice que van a tratar de encontrarlos, y es posible que lo hagan - declaro con angustia la mayor.

* * *

\- Por fin, bebeeeeré en pazzzzz - hablo muy risueño un castaño en la hermosa vegetación fuera del castillo, se había encontrado con una sirvienta y una charola llena de puros jarros con bebidas deliciosas y se la quito para ser feliz en su soledad. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas se había tomado, pero estaba muy contento y arrastraba la lengua.

Mitch estaba feliz allí aunque le gustaba mas el frío de Alemania, pero las bebidas no estaban mal. A lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido raro, pero no le presto atención, aunque cada vez se hacia mas fuerte ese sonido, mas nítido y empezó a molestarle, eran como gruñidos de dragones, pero era imposible porque los establos estaban muy lejos, decidió levantarse y ver lo que pasaba, solo le quedaban dos jarrones y se los llevo en cada mano.

El había estado en un lugar oscuro del castillo pero a donde se dirigía estaba iluminado con las antorchas vivientes, se les decía así porque se avivaban cuando había un movimiento en su alrededor, aunque en ese momento en el castillo habían quitado varias según le dijo Himeko. Se acerco mas y pudo distinguir unas risas infantiles, la curiosidad pudo mas y no pudo evitar llegar mas rápido de lo que pretendía aunque con unos tumbos un poco raros.

Lo que vio fue impactante, tres niños, eran tres niños con unas 6 enormes bestias a su alrededor, uno de los niños noto su presencia y lo volteo a ver, no podía ser, era imposible.

\- ¿quien es usted? - escucho la infantil voz preguntándole, pera muy altanero y su mirada verde era muy feroz para ser un niño, lo impacto, y ver como las bestias lo miraban amenazante no mejoraba nada.

\- ¿Bu... Butch? - pregunto confuso.

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo y con un hocico enorme en su foco de visión. El susto fue tal que se desmayo.

\- eso es malo, otra persona nos vio - se quejo el pequeño pelirrojo - a mamá no le va a gustar - dijo con su pequeño ceño fruncido mientras el gran lobo se acercaba de nuevo al grupo.

\- no hay que preocuparnos tanto, se desmayo y creo que no se acordara de nada cuando se despierte - dijo muy tranquilo el pequeño Kojiro.

\- y cualquier cosa ellos nos ayudaran - declaro muy convencido el pequeño Makoto. En ese instante los machos se pusieron tensos al igual que asé un momento con el intruso - ¿que pasa muchacho? - le pregunto el pequeño al gran grifo que miraba a la misma dirección que miraban los otros dos machos, a las espaldas de los niños y las hembras.

Todos voltearon para esa dirección y vieron a tres hombres muy sorprendidos, eran los mismos que habían perseguido a sus madres, los mismos que ellos sospechaban que eran los dueños del dragón, el lobo y el grifo.

Ninguno de los hermanos sabían que decir, no entendían porque estaban con sus compañeros, y menos porque estaban con las compañeras de las chicas.

\- ¿que pasa aquí Aoi? - pregunto sorprendido el rubio. La pregunta del rubio sirvió como interruptor de encendido para las hembras, las tres agarraron al niño mas secano, se lo colgaron en el lomo y escaparon con rapidez.

\- ¡Bubb, espera! - rogó el pelirrojo al ver como el pequeño lo miraba con intriga y condición en su pequeña carita.

\- ¿que esta pasando aquí? ¡Habla Boomer! pidió el moreno con angustia el moreno viendo al moreno que se iba en el lomo de la dragona. Este no desvía nada, solo miraba como ese pequeño niño se escapaba por segunda vez de sus manos en la espalda de la loba.

\- no es nada que deban sabe - se escucho una voz femenina muy conocida para ellos, al voltear las princesas estaban allí.

\- Miyako, ¿que pasa aquí? - pregunto confundido el rubio, ella no lo miraba, el suelo era muy lindo en ese momento - bien - sentencio el rubio - ¡Aoi! - llamo enfurecido, el grifo de inmediato llegó a su lado - ¿quien es ese niño Aoi? - pregunto con dureza. Los otros dos pusieron su total atención en el grifo.

Momoko se alarmo, eso no era bueno, era una situación desesperada y para algo así hay una medida desesperada, miro rápidamente a sus dos hermanas y salieron corriendo a la vez al laberinto boscoso, los chicos vieron esto y las siguieron sin pensar mucho, justo lo que pensó Momoko, o esperaba. No se habían montado sus compañeros.

\- nos separamos - sentencio Momoko, las dos la obedecieron y se alejaron a las diferentes entradas del laberinto, aunque su vestido le estaba estorbando al correr y le estaba ganando terreno Brick, no se dio cuenta y llego a un callejón sin salida, iba a traspasarlo pero en ese momento la tumbaron, no se lastimo pero cuando abrió los ojos el pelirrojo era lo único que podía ver.

Estaban agitados pero el ceño fruncido del francés era muy notable.

\- ¿quien es ese niño Momoko? - exigió saber.

- _ **¡Estoy completamente jodida -**_ grito en su mente la pelirroja, y baya que no se equivocaba

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Nicolet: bueno chicos, esto fue todo por hoy, originalmente lo iba a publicar el 25 pero quise hacerlo mas largo solo y por ustedes por la espera que les hice pasar, lo siento mucho y esperemos que no ocurra de nuevo.**

 **Airu: y ya de inmediato nicolet empezara ah escribir la primera mitad del capitulo siguiente oh incluso todo el cap si es que si inspiracion vuela XD pero no duden en que dejare mi aporte en el capitulo como siempre!**

 **Respuestas de Reviews**

 **Ali-chan1234: holis ali-chan, espero que te haya gustado el cap y me gustaría ver el siguiente cap de tu historia, besos y comenta lo que opinas del cap.**

 **Andrea: espero que te haya gustado el cap, besos.**

 **Guest: siento mucho la demora y espero que te haya gustado el cap; muchas gracias por la recomendación, besos.**

 **Amoleer: gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, besos.**

 **Misguidedghost08: siento mucho la demora y espero que te haya gustado el cap, besos.**

 **Fin de respuestas.**

 **Nicolet: espero que todos hayan llegado hasta aquí, eso significa que nuestro esfuerzo no es en vano, este capitulo es uno especial porque es uno de los mas largo que verán en todo el fic, es un capitulo de disculpas, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo cap, besos.**

 **Airu-ehhhhh que dices?-le da un suave golpe-nadie dijo que seria el único cap largo trataremos de hacer mas y si las cabezas nos lo dan podrían ser mucho mas largos**

 **Nicolet: ok, lo siento, me retracto, esperamos sus comentarios con hacías, besos pequeñas focas voladoras.**

 **Titulo de próximo capitulo: Ayudame a entender esta loca realidad**

 **Airu y Nicolet.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Ayudame a entender esta loca realidad

**Ugta cap**

 **Nicolet: Holis pequeñas focas boladoras, se reporta su incompetente autora nuevamente con un cap retrasado, no puedo saber como se me acumulo tanto tiempo, tenia toda la semana ocupada y lo que fasilmente me cuesta hacer en una semana con la musa a tope me duro estos 7 meses, Dios, de verdad que fue mucho tiempo, pero creo que vale la pena, tu que crees Airu?**

 **Airu-** **-le pega con una blusa para no lastimarla- sorry babys denuevo el atraso fue de nicolet pero no la odien ella ama el fic como ah ustedes y además repito por millonésima ves lo bueno se hace de esperar oh en mi caso de rogar jajajajaja pero en cerio no la odien ella es algo perfeccionista en sus fic si ah ella no le convence no lo subirá.**

 **Nicolet: lo siento de verdad, es que no me convencía nada hasta el ultimo intento que es lo que están a punto de leer, aunque soy una perfeccionista chimba, como decimos en mi país por que soy horrible en la ortografía, dependo demasiado del autocorreptor.**

 **Sin mas que decir, el cap**

 **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, su creador es el profesor Utonium.**

\- hola - conversación

\- **hola -** Pensamientos

\- _**"hola"**_ \- converzacion de las criaturas

 **Fecha: 01/08/18**

 **Capitulo 5: Ayudarme a entender esta loca realidad**

* * *

\- Kaoru, detente en este mismo instante - se escucho la exigencia de un azabache que corria a mas no poder.

La morena lo único que podía hacer era correr mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas resolver ese dilema tan grande que se había formado, le daria un muy buen sermón a esos niños cuando los viera y estuvieran fuera de peligro, mientras tanto trataría de que el azabache iracundo que la perseguía no la llegara a atrapar.

\- Jodete, principito, no eres nadie para darme ordenes - le espeto con rabia mientras trataba de perderlo.

Por pura ansiedad de tratar de saberse segura, volteo la cabeza para ver si lo había perdido, pero al parecer lo que le dijo a este le reforzó la necesidad de alcanzarla, solo los separaban unos 5 metros, eso no era bueno. Se volteo a ver otra vez el camino para no chocar con nada.

\- ¿como que no soy nadie? - pregunto con enfado con una voz de ultratumba - tu eres mía - le aclaro con una voz que la hizo estremecer y que se sentía un poco mas cerca cada vez, no quiso mirar otra vez, solo tenia que concentrarse en el camino.

* * *

\- ya calmate querido - le susurro mientras sonreia y se refrescaba con un abanico rojo con encaje negro - tienes que comportarte.

\- pero no las eh visto en un buen rato - se quejo tratando de mirar dicimuladamente en todas direcciones, lograndolo a medias - tampoco e visto a los mocosos de Mojo - se quejo muy desconfiado con una mirada reprobatoria y seria.

Se habían formado unas cuantas ideas no muy lejanas a la realidad, pero también un poco distorsionadas, como que los hermanos franceses habían secuestrado a sus pobres hijas y las estaban torturando, no era tan alejada su idea, pero su forma de tortura era muy diferente y menos placentera de lo que era en realidad.

\- ya basta - lo regaño la reina - estas siendo un paranoico como siempre y tienes que dejarlo ya - le dijo muy disgustada dándole un golpe en el brazo con su abanico - y ni pienses que te has salvado, tenemos que saludar a nuestros amigos, monarcas de Francia - dijo muy decidida tratando de encontrar con la mirada a su gran amiga Kazumi.

\- ni hablar - se quejo cruzandese de brazos - esos no son amigos, son el enemigo, ¿por que no lo entiendes mujer? - le reprocho de forma obstinada como solo el rey podia ser.

\- deberías ver lo ridículo que te vez así, te avergonzarías de tu imagen - le dijo mirándolo mal para luego mirar hacia otro lado indignada. En ese momento vio como se acercaban a ellos los tan nombrados monarcas de Francia - y mira quien viene para acá - le dijo de forma burlona la pelirroja - comportate.

\- mi queridicima Bellum - saludo la francesa mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla - que bueno que allás podido venir, es en el único lugar que podemos vernos - dijo acongojada esta.

\- claro que vendría, no me perdería por nada del mundo ver a mi mejor amiga - dijo radiante mientras se agarraban de las manos.

Los cuatro eran amigos desde la infancia y eran inceparables... hasta hacia seis años. Pero las dos no les prestaban atencion a esa ridicula pelea.

\- o querido, saluda - le pidió la inglesa volteándolo a mirar con una mirada muy intimidante que no dejaba lugar a quejas.

Este se acercó al pequeño círculo que se había formado y vio que el francés monarca hacia lo mismo por peticion/orden de su esposa. Se miraron por un tiempo de forma seria y sin ninguna expresión.

\- Jojo - saludo el ingles con una leve reverencia.

\- Utonium - respondió de forma seca el francés, mientras hacia lo mismo.

\- me salen las lágrimas por su emotivo reencuentro - dijo de forma sarcástica Kazumi.

\- disculpa lo por favor, el sigue con su tonto resentimiento - se quejo la inglesa mirando de mala manera al gran monarca ingles.

\- tu siempre tan cortes, petit Bellum - la alabo con su tono francés tan característico - sabes de sobra que no te tienes que disculpar, conozco muy bien a Utobu - declaro divertida.

\- deja de llamarme así mujer - le reprocho con irritación y molestia el gran ingles.

\- y no le hagas caso a Mojo - siguió sin prestarle mayor atención al ingles - supuestamente tuvo una visión - declaro en un susurro que solo podían escuchar ellos cuatro - dijo que vio...

\- Kazumi, no digas nada - se quejo irritado el francés.

\- ¿pero que tiene que sepan que habías creído ver a nuestros hijos como cuando eran pequeños? - le pregunto fastidiada la esposa de este.

Al escuchar esto los ingleses se quedaron callados, se miraron entre si para prestarle total atención a los reyes.

\- mira como me observan Kazumi - le reprocho en un susurro mientras señalaba a sus "rivales" según el - me están viendo como si estuviera loco o algo - se quejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- claro que no Mojo, es que no entendemos lo que esta pasando, si nos lo explicaran mejor - trato de entender.

\- pues eso - soltó Kazumi - íbamos a ir a saludar a los Morbucks...

\- muy a mi pesar - se quejo en un susurro.

\- y el tuvo la impresión de haber visto a nuestros tres niños cerca de la puerta pero como cuando tenían 6 años - dijo con calma, cosa que alarmó internamente a ambos ingleses - pienso que es una tontería, aunque me hubiese gustado tener esa visión a mi - declaro un poco decepcionada.

\- ¿porque lo dices, Kazumi? - pregunto de forma seria el rey ingles, aunque por dentro estaba demasiado nervioso para su gusto.

\- es que me gustaría tener a unos nietos - declaro con una clara expresión inconforme - me encantaría tener muchos pequeñitos iguales a mis hermosos hijos - expreso con ilusión.

\- es extraño que no hayan casado ya a los chicos - afirmo la reina inglesa.

\- esos malos hijos nuestros no quieren nada de eso - declaro claramente disgustada la francesa.

\- no me extraña - dijo muy serio el ingles.

\- ¿que quieres decir con eso Utonium? - al francés monarca no le gustaba el tono despectivo que había utilizado el ingles.

\- ellos siempre vivían en libertinaje, sobre todo con las mujeres, así que no me extraña que no quieran casarse - declaro muy tranquilamente el rey.

\- lo dices como si ellos fueran el diablo - se quejo el francés.

\- tranquilo, que ese es Him - le respondió burlonamente refiriéndose al rey de Alemania.

\- bueno, tranquilos los dos - se quejo aburrida la francesa - es cierto que nuestros hijos han sido muy libres siempre, pero en las únicas que han estado interesados, como para llegar a eso, han sido con las preciosas Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako - aclaro muy contenta - ¿como han estado ellas? - pregunto muy interesada.

\- no te importa - respondió grosero el rey.

\- ellas han estado perfectamente - dijo muy sonriente su esposa sin prestarle un ápice de importancia a este, al igual que la otra mujer.

\- si es extraño que ellas no estén casadas ya - soltó con malicia el francés.

\- ¿que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido el contrario.

\- que si siguen así se quedaran solteronas - dijo con aun mas burla.

\- eres un suege - escupió el ingles las palabras con acento francés, refiriéndose a que el hombre era un mono.

\- eres un...

\- es solo que no encontramos a ningún digno para cada una de ellas - respondió tranquilamente la madre de las chicas, tratando de tapar el hecho de que estas no podían ser casadas nunca si no fuese con los franceses.

\- seria tan maravilloso que pudiésemos unirlos - dijo con gran ilusión la oji-rojo.

\- a mi me encantaría - concordó la inglesa con una gran sonrisa.

\- me niego - se quejaron al unisono y entre dientes los reyes.

\- seria una buena manera de unir nuevamente nuestro reinos - sugirió sin hacerle mucho caso a los dos hombres malhumorados, que estaban que no se creían como se iban tornando las cosas.

* * *

El viento de la fría noche estaba azotando el pequeño cuerpo de un rubio, el cual estaba en el lomo de una rápida loba.

\- **no entiendo nada** \- penso muy confundido el rubio mientras veia como esquivaban multiples arboles. A lo lejos se escucho un rugido fuerte, seguido de un aullido que estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

El pequeño volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que los estaba persiguiendo el lobo llamado Midori.

\- _**"detente"**_ \- escucho de nuevo la voz inhumana de antes.

\- _**"jamas"** _ \- escucho esa voz igual de extraña que la anterior pero con un tono algo femenino que tantas veces había escuchado antes, junto con un gruñido que sintió debajo de el..

\- **esto es demasiado raro** \- pensó el pequeño niño confundido - **otra vez escucho cosas.**

\- **"¿quienes son esos niños?" -** se escucho claramente el reproche

 _¿Porque hacen esa pregunta una y otra vez?_

\- _**"no les importa, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes"** _ \- respondió agitada la voz.

 _¿Porque siempre tratan de ocultarnos?_

\- _**"¿entonces porque saliste corriendo con el?"**_ \- se escucho la pregunta de esa extraña voz.

Makoto estaba con un pequeño colapso nervioso en esos momentos, estaba volviendo a escuchar las voces y empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, eso no era bueno.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con alguien sin el temor de que ese alguien pensara que estava enloqueciendo.

\- _**"eso no importa"**_ \- se escucho la voz de la loba otra vez.

\- _**"ese niño se parece mucho a Boomer"** _ \- replico la voz masculina.

\- _**"no tiene nada que ver con el"**_

Con cada palabra que el niño escuchaba se exasperaba mas.

\- **¿me parezco al señor Boomer?** \- se pregunto sorprendido el niño mientras trataba de repasar las características similares de la cara bien marcada del rubio. Ya se había aprendido de memoria ese nombre.

En si tenían hasta el mismo corte de cabello, pero en Inglaterra habían demasiados rubios de ojos azules como para tomarle demasiada atención, recordó la expresión de pánico de su madre al verlo frente a esos hombre.

 _¿Tanto le disgustaba que otros lo viesen?_

Tanto estrés le estaba pasando factura al pequeño rubio y empezó a sentir sueño, se recostó en el lomo de la loba, en algún momento de sus cavilaciones habían perdido de vista al lobo, apagándose extrañamente también las voces.

\- **¿por que mamá me oculta de la gente?** \- se pregunto el pequeño en sus pensamientos con tristeza - **¿habré sido un... error...? -** se volvió a preguntar con un nudo en el estomago.

Se estaba quedando dormido mientras las preguntas se desbanecian dando espacion al mundo de los sueños donde siempre soñaba que estaba con su madre y una persona sin rostro a la cual el veia como una figura paterna, pero esta vez esa cara sin exprecion cambio al rostro del señor Boomer sin querer.

Y aunque no sabia porque, esto le hizo mucha ilucion.

* * *

El pobre Ken no sabia que hacer, estaba que se arrancaba los pelos con las manos.

?No podía creer que un segundo después de jurarle a las princesas que iba a cuidar a los principes, estos se les hayan escapado, era un incompetente.

La fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo por lo que veía y el había entrado para ver si en algún momento los niños entraron allí, en ese momento vio algo que no veía desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

El monarca de Francia y su gran rey estaban hablando, HABLANDO, se notaba que no estaban muy felices, pero habían dado un paso del tamaño de la luna al estar hablando así, eso devia ser obra de la reina.

En ese momento el rey fijo su vista en el y le hizo una seña de que se acercara, con gran cautelalo hizo y respetuosamente se hacerco.

\- Ken - lo saludo radiantemente la reina Kazumi - pero si estas enorme, estoy tan orgullosa de ti - lo alabo con una sonrisa maternal.

\- mil gracias mi reina Kazumi - le agradecio haciendo una reverencia.

\- tan formal como siempre - hablo esta vez Mojo - siempre has sido asi, no tienes remedio.

\- me disculpo, su altesa - volvio a hacer una reverencia, los dos Franceses lo que hisieron fue seguir hablando con la Inglesa

\- Ken - lo llamo suavemente el rey Utonium.

\- digame su exelencia - se acerco un poco mas de forma inperceptible.

\- perdiste de vista a los niños, ¿cierto? - acuso el rey sin mirarlo siquiera, estaba atento a su esposa y sus ''amigos''

\- m-mi señor, pero ¿como...? - el pobre Ken no sabia que decir.

\- tranquilizate, yo sabia que pasaria esto, pero no esperaba que Mojo los viera - susurro con una cara seria.

\- ¿su alteza los vio? - pregunto alarmado el chico, aunque tenia especial cuidado de no alzar la voz.

\- pero pensó que fue algo así como una alucinación o algo así - lo tranquilizo un poco, lo miro de forma seria - quiero que los encuentres - susurró antes de prestarle total atención a sus acompañantes.

Ken se despidió con una reverencia y se fue de forma casi imperceptible, siendo observado sutilmente por un francés que no le dio buena espina esa conversación, sin que nadie lo viera le hizo señas a su fiel Fuzzy, este lo capto de inmediato y siguió a Ken sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

\- esto no puede estar pasándome a mi - se quejo una pequeña rubia que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, o mas bien la de su hijo y sobrinos.

La situación no podía ir mejor, el rubio a su espalda estaba a escasos 5 metros de distancia y ya empezaba a tardar mas en evadir las paredes.

\- pequeña, no te me puedes escapar - le replico Boomer a sus espaldas mientras cruzaba a la izquierda - tenemos que resolver esto ahora - le advirtió.

\- dijiste que hablaríamos mas tarde - se quejo mientras cruzaba esta vez a la derecha - nuestros padres deben estar sospechando aun mas, piensa Boomy - le suplico mientras evitaba chocar con un muro de arbustos.

\- eso fue antes de ver a esos niños - le replicó aun mas serca, ese pequeño desliz de la rubia le costo 2 metros - son los mismos niños que te dije que vi y me dijiste que no conocias - le acuso.

\- no sabia que eran ellos - se excusó la rubia tratando de ir mas rápido.

\- no lo creo, y si así fuera ¿quienes son? - pregunto acusadoramente.

\- son solo unos familiares de mamá, unos sobrinos o algo - trato de hacer su excusa creíble mientras cruzaba a la derecha en ese laberinto infernal. Esa exusa podia explicar las ropas de los niños y el parentezco que tenia con ellas - de todas formas ¿que importa?

\- claro que importa querida - le dijo con mas reproche que nada - si no importan como tu estas diciendo, entonces... porque las chicas se los llevaron? - le pregunto aun mas creca.

\- no pense que importaran - dijo muy ajitada, ya se estaba cansando de esquivar muros de plantas y al parecer su perseguidor seguia aun muy entusiasmado de seguir su faena.

Estaban aún mas cerca cada vez, podía oírlo, el desgaste que tenia le estaba costando terreno, ya estaba a dos metros y medio.

\- cuando te atrape, me dirás todo lo que sepas - le dijo con una voz tan seria que daba escalofríos, el nunca usaba ese tono.

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

* * *

No entendía nada, estaba encima de Blossom mientras que Aka los estaba persiguiendo.

¿Porque estaba ocurriendo todo eso?

El pequeño no lo entendía para nada, como de un momento a otro después de que aparecieron ante ellos esos hombres, las chicas se pusieron como locas y los arrastraron lejos.

Estaban en los alrededores del castillo haciendo malabares tratando de no chocar contraste las alas de este y el pequeño no podía hacer mas que aferrarse a la montura para no caerse, no estaba acostumbrado a montar a la dragona como su pelirrojo primo.

El vio cuando se alejaban de su anterior escondite como llegaba su madre y como el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos tan verdes como los suyos se le quedaba mirando.

¿porque le traía tanta curiosidad ese hombre?

No lo entendía, el no era el mas inteligente, el de eso era Masaru. Sabia que habían personas con las mismas características que tenia el, pero ese hombre era diferente, sentía que tenían una conexión.

\- ¿porque huimos? - pregunto a la gran dragona que lo llevaba, esta solo voló mas rápido y de forma mas tensa - como si me fuese a responder - se reprocho el pequeño con su varita contraída por las emociones.

La dragona lo vio de reojo, eso no estaba bien, estaba lleno de muchas preguntas y no dudaba que los otros dos estuviesen igual. De seguro bombardearían de preguntas a sus madres y en el problema entrarían hasta los reyes.

En ese momento la dragona preparo un proyectil de fuego de forma silenciosa, cuando estuvo listo se volteo y se lo tiro al dragón en la cara. Aunque el tiro fue pequeño fue tan rápido e inesperado que hizo a Aka desestabilizarse y enseguecio por unos instantes, pocos pero cruciales que hicieron que perdiese de vista a Blossom y cuando el malestar se le paso, aunque trato de buscarla no la encontró.

\- ¿porque hiciste eso Bloss? - le pregunto preocupado el pequeño Kojiro - lo pudiste haber dañado - le reprocho, pero esta no le hacia caso, llegaron a la parte delantera del castillo donde estaba un Ken muy preocupado mirando a todas direcciones.

\- ¡Bloss! - salio corriendo a donde ella estaba él exaltado Ken - ¡Gracias a Dios que tienes a su majestad! - la alabo mientras bajaba de su lomo al niño. Este lo miro de mala manera, odiaba ese honorífico.

\- nada de eso Ken - le reprocho con su pequeño rostro contraído por un ceño y un puchero - Bloss le lanzó una bola de fuego a Aka, eso es malo, tengo que ver si esta bien - empezó a caminar cuando el mayor lo detuvo de sus pequeños hombros y se coloco a su altura.

\- ¿Aka? - le pregunto con una cara de tragedia total que el niño no entendió - por favor, digame que el Aka que esta nombrando no es un dragón rojo, por lo que mas quiera su alteza - le suplico con cara de pánico.

\- dejame, ya te e dicho que no me llames con ese nombré, es ridículo - se quejo el mientras se quitaba las manos de Ken de encima - y si, es un dragón ¿y que tiene? - se quejo mirándolo de forma desconfiada.

\- esto esta mal - se reprochó el hombre mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y miraba de forma desenfocada el pasto - el rey me va a matar cuando se entere - estaba perdiendo el juicio, en el punto de vista del pequeño moreno cuando algo se le ocurrió - aunque lo bueno es que no vio al grifo - se tranquilizo un poco el mismo.

\- ¿hablas de Aoi? - pregunto extrañado el pequeño - si lo vi, según el dueño es un tal Príncipe Boma - dijo desinteresadamente mientras trataba de irse, aunque ella no lo dejaba.

\- No - Ken abrió los ojos a mas no poder - no puede ser - esta vez se estaba estirando los cabellos, sentía que en cualquier momento se arrancaría un mechón - dime que no viste al príncipe Boomer - le pidió mientras se arrastraba con cara de desesperacion.

\- ¿quien? - le pregunto sin entender, ¿ese era el dueño de Aoi? No le había prestado mucha atencion a ellos, solo le interesaba el señor Butch, aunque aun no sabia porque. Ken lo volvió a agarrar de los hombros con un poco mas de desesperación.

\- el tercer príncipe de Francia, Boomer Jojo - en este momento ya había perdido el juicio Ken, pero le parecía gracioso - es rubio, ojos azules y de un metro 85 - la explicación del histérico hombre no le calló muy bien al pequeño, no era muy inteligente, pero tenia la sensación de que no le tenia que decir de sus dos encuentros con esos hombres.

\- yo no he visto a nadie así - mintió de forma descarada mientras se lo quitaba de encima, Ken se veía mas calmado - solo vi a Aoi, Akira y Midori - mientras decía esto veía como Buttercup se acercaba a ellos con un pequeño Makoto dormido - genial, Mokoto esta dormido - comento enfurruñado el pequeño niño.

Ken se acerco a la loba como alma que lleva el siglo y le quito de encima al pequeño rubio.

\- bien, ahora solo falta su alteza Masaru - susurro con gran alivio teniendo en sus brazos al pequeño - ¿y donde habían ido? ¿saben los problemas por los que e pasado para encontrarlos? - le pregunto al pequeño moreno - este no le estaba prestando mucha atención ya que trataba de irse, siendo retenido de nuevo por la dragona, pero aun así le contesto

\- solo estábamos aburridos, mamá me prometió que podía jugar con Butter, así que fuimos a buscar a las chicas - respondió con simpleza - aunque por culpa de esos señores y Bloss no pude comer todos los dulces que conseguí - se quejo molesto por dejar muchos dulces en el lugar.

\- ¿como a dicho? - pregunto confundido.

\- **se me escapo** \- pensó muy preocupado, miro a la dragona que lo miraba mal desde el principio pero que no le había puesto atención hasta ese momento, la ignoro, igual no lo podía delatar - **esto es estúpido, no me pueden dejar solo con los adultos** \- se quejo tratando de saltar la cola de la hembra pero esta la alzó y evitó que siguiera, haciendo que caiga.

En ese momento la dragona hizo un sonido extraño y se fue en un parpadeo de allí, el moreno vio su oportunidad y emprendió su camino, pero lo impidió la loba que se acostó encima de el, atrapándolo dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto en el pecho de la loba. la huida le sorprendió a Ken, aunque pensó que de seguro iba a buscar al pequeño que faltaba.

\- por favor su majestad, no siga, vamos a esperar a su madre y sus tías, ya estamos por irnos - le pidió Ken, no entendía de verdad porque estaba tan empeñado en ir para ese sitio - y donde estará su majestad Masaru? - pregunto a la nada ya que el pequeño no le hacia ni caso.

\- **apurate y llega Masaru** \- pidió viendo al amplio cielo.

* * *

Estaba perdida, Momoko lo sabia, la había atrapado y había visto a los niños, el era demasiado inteligente como para pasarlo por alto y no sabia si podría seguir ocultándole a su hijo.

\- empieza a hablar Momoko, te escucho - hablo Brick con una exprecion muy seria. Estaba en muchos problemas.

\- sinceramente no tengo idea de que quieres que quieres que te hable - tuvo el descaro de mentir, era una perdida de tiempo, ambos lo sabían.

\- así que quieres jugar a eso - le mostró una sonrisa torcida mientras se le acercaba al rostro sonrojado de Momoko - si asi lo quieres, bien.

Se alejo y bajo la tela que cubria sus prominentes pechos, otra vez.

\- no te atrevas Brick, te lo deje pasar antes, pero ahora no lo tolerare.

\- ¿que no lo toleraras dices? - preguntó con burla - antes te iba a dejar descansar por un tiempo, como unos 4 días, una semana por lo mucho, para que te calmaras un poco, pero no lo haré - le reprocho - fui muy bondadoso en esa ocasión, aunque fui un poco cruel al no dejarte acabar, ¿cierto? - le pregunto con burla.

\- no - pidio aturdida - no otra vez.

\- claro que si - dijo entre pequeñas risas moja-bragas mientras le acariciaba los pechos con la cara.

\- no, por favor - le pidió entre gemidos, todo menos volver a estar en ese calvario.

\- preciosa, adoro cuando me suplicas - se regocijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa se acerco mas al pecho derecho.

\- no - queria quitarcelo de encima, pero no tenia fuerzas para eso y el la tenia atrapada de pies y manos.

\- ja, estas muy sencible preciosa - se burlo - pero en serio, dime quienes son esos niños - exigio esta vez con seriedad.

\- pero... - se quejo - no son importantes... olvidalos - pidio.

\- palabras equivocadas - se burlo mientras subia su falda y empeso a tocar lentamente su pierna izquierda con su mano derecha, en direccion ascendente a su centro - te castigare.

\- por favor no - pidio sonrojada sabia lo que venia, la dejaria al vorde del presipicio y despues se alejaria, haciendo que se enfriara cruelmente, este se acerco a su cuello.

\- ese niño - susurro rozando sus labios contra la piel sensible de su cuello - el que se fue con Bubble, se parece mucho a mi, ¿no lo crees? - le pregunto coqueto alzando un poco su mirada para verle la cara, esta se negaba a verlo - mirame - su tono fue tan suave y lindo que no pudo evitar obedecer - respóndeme - le pidió con el mismo tono mientras su mano roso su centro con tanto descaro que no pudo evitar saltar un gemido.

\- se... parece a mucha gente - se susurro con los ojos entrecerrados aun viéndolo.

\- nadie si no la realeza tiene esos ojos Momoko, son muy raros, han estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo - le respondio de forma seria mientras introducia un dedo en la humeda cavidad - al igual que tus ojos en la tuya.

\- ¿que... estas insinuando? - trato de sonar firme, de verdad, pero es que su sonrojo, tartamudeo y expresión de presa que tenia la delataba. Brick se levanto del cómodo sitio que era su cuello y la miro con una sonrisa mortalmente hermosa, en eso metió dos dedos mas, lo que le saco el aliento a la linda pelirroja.

\- tu sabes que ese comportamiento es inadecuado preciosa, me tienes que responder como se debe - la reprendio con burla mientras movía sus dedos en envites rítmicos pero un poco lentos para la desesperación de la pelirroja.

\- no... - lloriqueo.

\- tengo toda la noche hermosa, y tengo mucha paciencia.

\- **alguien que me salve, por favor** \- pidió al cielo.

* * *

\- ¿que estas haciendo Bubbles? - le preguntó casi con desesperación el pequeño pelirrojo a la grifo debajo de el - me voy a caer.

la gran grifo estaba pilotando en todo lo ancho de la noche mientras trataba de perder al macho a sus espaldas, desde fuera el espectáculo era hermoso, pero desde el punto de vista de Masaru era demasiado repentino, aterrador y solo quería estar con los pies en la tierra.

Estaban arriba del laberinto infernal en el vio a lo lejos a su madre y tías entrando con los príncipes a sus espaldas, cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba y quería saber mas. Tenían a Aoi a las espaldas siguiéndolos muy de cerca y no parecía cansado en ningún momento, no entendía nada, porque se volvió así?.

La luna iluminaba todo el territorio con su esplendida luz plateada, la luna llena era la mejor linterna para la noche.

El niño vio al grifo a sus espaldas al igual que la hembra, este estaba preparándose para lanzarse encima pero Bubbles lo esquivo dando una vuelta en el aire, recibiendo un pequeño estirón en el cuello lo que supuso era Masaru sujetándose, pasando sobre Aoi y dirigiéndose mas al suelo, esto le dio un mejor panorama a Masaru de los senderos en el laberinto, el pequeño se enorgullecía de su increíble vista, ya que los tres infantes se entrenaban diariamente para poder ver a largas distancia, aunque el que mejor oía era Makoto y el que tenia mas fuerza era Kojiro.

\- **casi haces que Masaru se lastime, bruto** \- gruño la criatura debajo de el pequeño.

\- **iba a evitar lastimarlo, esto no estaría pasando si te quedaras quieta, o si no hubiesen corrido como alma que lleva el diablo** \- se quejo el macho a sus espaldas.

Con gruñidos que tenían las criaturas Masaru dedujo que se estaban comunicando y deseo ser su tía Miyako, ella podía hablar con los animales y entenderles, aunque ella no quería que sus primos se enteraran, cosa que el niño no entendía, si era algo genial pero no le dio mucha importancia.

A lo lejos vio un bulto en el suelo, se apoyo mas en el cuello de Bubbles para dirigirla por ese lugar y acercarla un poco mas al suelo, cuanto mas se acercaba se daba cuenta de que el bulto era mas bien una persona agazapada en el suelo con algo debajo de el.

\- ese... es - susurro confundido Masaru al ver una cabellera roja a lo largo de la espalda del aparente hombre - **¿ese no es el príncipe Brick?** \- se pregunto aturdido el pequeño, cada vez se acercaban mas y mas - ¿estará herido? - pregunto con preocupación, no sabia porque se angustiaba por una persona con la que ni siquiera había hablado, pero aun así lo hacia. De pronto pudo ver que al rededor del hombre había unas telas abundantes - ¿que es eso?

Pasaron por encima del príncipe y al verlo mas de cerca se dio cuenta que debajo de el estaba su mamá

\- **esto no es bueno** \- se escucho el gruñido quejumbroso de Bubbles.

\- ¿porque mamá esta jugando a las cosquillas con ese hombre? - pregunto muy intrigado el niño casi haciendo que Bubbles perdiese el balance con su inocente suposición - yo también quiero jugar - se quejo haciendo que la grifo retomara su rumbo a sus progenitores, aunque el niño y uno de ellos no sabia que lo era y la otra no quería que lo supieran tampoco.

Momoko se dio cuenta de las dos criaturas que se acercaban a su dirección y pensó que este era el gran milagro que estaba esperando, pero al ver a su pequeño Masaru en el lomo de Bubbles sintió que era mas bien su condena.

\- por dios, que no me llame mamá, por favor - pidió con una cara de pánico que no pudo ocultar.

Brick ya se lo esperaba, estaba mas que seguro de que Bubbles quería llevarse a Momoko, no dejaría que se fuera sin saber lo que quería.

\- así que vinieron a salvarte - le dijo con los ojos entreabiertos - no te vas a salvar preciosa, me dirás lo que quiero saber - le advirtió mientras hacia mas presión en su sexo, haciendola gemir mas - y después de que me digas todo, veré que hago contigo - le dijo vuelos mientras movía mas rápido sus dedos.

\- no... Por favor - pidió, su hijo estaba en el lomo de Bubbles y no podía dejar que el la viese así, sería imperdonable. Pero los dedos de Brick se sentían cada vez mejor mientras tocaba su clítoris, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil recordar que Masaru estaba justo arriba de ellos.

\- cuidado - se escucho un grito infante que sorprendió a los dos adultos, Brick volteo para ver quien era el causante y se sorprendió al ver al niño por el que estaba interrogando a Momoko.

El pequeño se le había pasado la mano con direccionar a Bubbles, parecía que estaba en picada, estaba a pocos metros de distancia

Momoko se dio cuenta de las dos criaturas que se acercaban a su dirección y pensó que este era el gran milagro que estaba esperando, pero al ver a su pequeño Masaru en el lomo de Bubbles sintió que era mas bien su condena.

\- por dios, que no me llame mamá, por favor - pidió con una cara de pánico que no pudo ocultar.

Brick ya se lo esperaba, estaba mas que seguro de que Bubbles quería llevarse a Momoko, no dejaría que se fuera sin saber lo que quería.

\- así que vinieron a salvarte - le dijo con los ojos entreabiertos - no te vas a salvar preciosa, me dirás lo que quiero saber - le advirtió mientras hacia mas presión en su sexo, haciendola gemir mas - y después de que me digas todo, veré que hago contigo - le dijo vuelos mientras movía mas rápido sus dedos.

\- no... Por favor - pidió, su hijo estaba en el lomo de Bubbles y no podía dejar que el la viese así, sería imperdonable. Pero los dedos de Brick se centian cada vez mejor mientras tocaba su clítoris, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil recordar que Masaru estaba justo arriba de ellos.

Vio todos las obciones y supo que hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a Momoko por la cintura y se quito del camino del grifo, la dejo allí acurrucada y se levanto mientras ella se arreglaba el vestido, se veía hermosa avergonzada pero no era momento para eso, miro a Bubbles y se preparo.

\- baja la cabezay acercare mas al suelo Bubb - le ordeno con vo firme, siendo obedecido completamente por la hembra, tenia mas acceso al niño, enseguida lo miro - suelta su cuello - le ordeno al niño, al instante la soltó.

\- ya esta - respondio el niño muy sorprendido.

En eso le faltaban unos 5 metros, se preparo y justo cuando paso al frente el ya había saltado con el objetivo de agarrar al niño, lo logro, lo saco de enzima de Bubbles y aterrizo al otro lado amortiguando el la caída para que niño no se lastimara. Se incorporo con el niño viéndolo muy sorprendido, con admiración.

\- ¿estas bien? - le pregunto muy preocupado, ese niño de verdad que se parecía a el.

\- si señor - le dijo con una voz firme, al parecer no quería parecer débil, eso le divirtió a Brick. Vio como Bubbles se paseaba mejor por los aires, era lo normal, seguro el niño no sabia montarla y los grifos cuando lo pilotean no pueden dirigirse así mismos.

\- eres muy valiente - lo felicito devolviéndole el lindo cabello rojizo, el pequeño le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, en eso le invadió un sentimiento cálido, no se quería separar de el, era parecido al que sentía con Momoko, y hablando del diablo.

\- Masaru - se escucho la voz exaltada de la pelirroja, al instante lo abrazo con ternura, lo separo de ella y lo tomo del rostro - ¿estas bien? ¿no te duele nada? - le pregunto mirandolo por todas partes.

\- estoy bien M...

\- que alivio que estés bien Masaru - lo interrumpió de inmediato, esto lo notaron ambos, Masaru supo que no tenia que hablar mas y Brick le carcomio mas la intriga.

\- así que Masaru ¿eh? - pregunto muy interesado mientras se incorporaba junto con Momoko que cargaba a Masaru, el pequeño lo veía como si fuera su héroe - yo soy Brick ¿sabes que parecen madre e hijo? - le pregunto al niño con un tono que iba dirigido completamente a la madre. Aún que la presentación no era necesaria para el pequeño.

\- y pareciera que tu eres mi papá - le dijo con una radiante sonrisa de lo mas inocente que sorprendió a ambos adultos, aunque Brick lo que hizo fue reír.

\- yo lo apostaría - dijo con convicción

\- bueno - interrumpió Momoko - disculpen por interrumpirlos tan abruptamente señores, pero ya es tarde y debemos irnos - se disculpo - Bubbles - la llamo y esta estaba al instante a su lado, acostada en el pasto.

\- Momoko, no puedes - le advirtió Brick, no podía dejarla ir sin ninguna respuesta concreta, Momoko se subió a la montura de Bubbles con Masaru enzima - te voy a perseguir en Aoi - miro a todos lados y lo vio un tanto lejos pero estaba yendo en su dirección.

\- dejalo ya Brick - le pidió mientras Bubbles se incorporaba.

\- Masaru - lo llamo, era su única oportunidad de conseguir algo importante - ¿que eres de ella? - le pidió, no quería que ella se fuera, tampoco el niño, quería que estuviesen los tres juntos.

\- señor Brick - susurro sorprendido el pequeño al escucharlo con ese tono - ella es...

\- no le respondas Masaru, recuerda lo que te dije - le susurro lo ultimo, para que el pelirrojo no lo escuchara aunque fue inútil, en eso Bubbles se levanta y se prepara para emprender el vuelo.

\- ¿que le dijiste Momoko? Vamos Masaru dime, ¿ella es tu mamá? - le pregunto con desesperación, en eso la grifo empieza a volar y siente que todo se va de él - respondeme por favor, ¿cuantos años tienes? - pidió, vio a todos lados y no se veía a Aoi - **donde carajos se metió ahora** \- se pregunto enfadado, era el mas cercano y Akira no tenia ni idea de donde estaba.

El niño no sabia que hacer, todo le estaba dando vueltas. No quería que el señor Brick estuviese así.

\- yo tengo 6...

\- Masaru - lo regaño, esto no iba nada bien, se volvió para mirar al pelirrojo - olvidalo Brick - le dijo Momoko muy triste, no le gustaba esta situación y le pesaba verlo así y su hijo no estaba mejor - nos vemos - en eso se fueron en dirección al castillo.

\- te encontrare de nuevo Momoko, se que ese niño es mi hijo - le advirtió convencido

Momoko vio ya en los cielos como Blossom iba a otra parte del laberinto, lo bueno fue que se dio cuenta que no había nadie arriba de ella, esto la alivio.

\- ¿mamá? - se atrevió a hablar el niño aun sin mirarla, estaba viendo hacia donde se encontraba un muy alterado Brick que le pedía explicaciones a su madre.

\- ¿porque hiciste algo tan irresponsable Masaru? - le reprocho, muy alterada.

\- te vi que estabas jugando a las cosquillas con el señor Brick - dijo enfurruñado viendo como corría persiguiéndolos - yo también quería jugar.

\- que fue lo que te dije a ti y a tus primos - le pregunto con seriedad.

\- no hablar con ningún francés - recito el que hasta ahora a sido un manera impuesto por su madre.

\- ¿y?...

\- y mucho menos decirles ni mi nombre ni edad - termino aun viendo al príncipe que de verdad tenia una buena condición física porque aun podía seguirles el paso considerando que estaba adentro del laberinto.

\- pues parece que no entiendes porque hiciste todo lo opuesto con el - le reprocho - y el es el peor.

\- ¿porque es el peor? - le pregunto esta vez viéndola - el no es malo.

\- tu no lo sabes, no lo conoces, yo si, por eso te digo que es peligroso - le reprocho mirándolo bien, estaba preocupada, na sabia que podría hacer de ahora en adelante.

\- el me salvo, me ayudo de no hacerle daño a Bubb - le respondió - el no es malo, ¿y porque lo conoces? - le pregunto desconfiado.

\- ese no es el asunto ahora - trato de escudarse.

\- claro que si, siempre dicen que los franceses son malos, pero el no parece malo.

\- tu no sabes eso, eres muy pequeño para entenderlo - lo regaño, esto le callo mal al pequeño.

\- podre ser un niño pero hay algo que si entiendo - le reprochó mirándolo con un ceño fruncido que era muy característico de cierto pelirrojo adulto - el dijo que era mi papá, ¿eso es cierto? - le pregunto muy enfadado.

\- claro que no - respondió muy aturdida, no esperaba que le sacara en cara eso, de verdad que no.

\- si claro - le respondió completamente escéptico a la respuesta de su madre, no la miro mas y se dedico a intentar encontrar la silueta del hombre que los perseguía hace unos instantes

\- **no puede esto estar peor** \- se quejo mientras iban ya aterrizando en la entrada del castillo, siendo recibidos por un Ken al borde del colapso con el pequeño Makoto dormido y un Kojiro enfadado debajo de Buttercup.

\- **esto no se quedara así** \- se quejo el pequeño pelirrojo mirando con anhelo en la dirección del lejano laberinto.

* * *

Estaba a punto de atraparla, solo faltaban un par de metros y la alcanzaría, y si lo pensaba lo motivaba a ir mas rápido.

\- por favor Boomy - le pidió en suplicas la pequeña aunque veloz rubia - calmate.

\- lo haré después de que respondas todo - le respondió con la adrenalina a tope.

En eso se escucho un rugido a sus espaldas, vio para atrás y se dio cuenta de que era Blossom atrás de ellos.

\- Mierda - se quejo volviendo a ver a su presa y con mas motivación de alcanzarla - estoy q punto de atraparte Miya - le advirtió tratando de n dejar ver su frustración por la dragona.

Miyako escucho al igual que el rubio a Blossom, aunque tenia sus dudas de que si podía ayudarla a tiempo, el rubio estaba a un par de metro de alcanzarla y la dragona estaba un tanto lejos.

Pero para desgracia del rubio, la dragona se apresuro, dando a entender que de verdad iba a rescatar a la rubia, esto lo hizo correr tanto que estaba apunto de alcanzar uno de sus brazos.

Ambos sentía que sus pulmones quemaban, sus articulaciones estaban a punto de desprenderse de sus cuerpos y sus cerebros estaban haciendo fiesta en su cabeza, sin contar que sus corazones estaban haciendo una competencia de quien explotaba primero.

Y aunque para el rubio todo eso le importaba los mas mínimo mientras pudiese alcanzar a su pequeña coneja, no fue suficiente, por que cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de Miyako la dragona llego encima de el y se la llevo por en sus fauces.

\- no - pidió entrecortado - No... - pidió mas fuerte - Bloss, no me hagas esto por favor - le pidió corriendo aun mas con la esperanza de que llegara a apiadarse de el y aterrizara.

\- por favor descansa Boomy - le pidió con una voz tan suave que le rompió el corazón y en ningún momento se paro, de echo, iba cada vez mas rápido

\- ¡Maldita sea! - se quejo con rabia en todo su ser por dejarla escapar, estaba exhausto y quería morirse, se calmo un poco y en eso escucha a Blossom por la izquierda de donde estaba, eso era raro, pensó que el castillo estaba, pero quizás podría alcanzarla, y si no, bien podía ir en menos de una semana de encubierto a Inglaterra.

* * *

\- Butchy... - gimió por milésima vez en la noche la morena - por favor... - se estaba humillando completamente pero ya no le importaba.

\- sabes lo que tienes que hacer nena - dijo serio, la morena se quejo, estaba boca abajo contra el pasto con el cual se estaba aferrando. El moreno la tenia sujeta de las caderas tenía presionada contra su clítoris su miembro, haciendo pequeñas embestidas pero sin entrar - te vez deliciosa así linda - Kaoru retorció sus caderas con la esperanza de que el miembro entraras algún, pero el moreno no la dejo, la mantuvo quieta y le dio un azote en la mejilla derecha - puedo hacer esto toda la noche.

\- no me hagas esto - lloriqueo tratando de apretar sus piernas, las cuales estaban separadas con las del moreno, el ardor del azote solo hizo que se sintiera mas necesitada de ese enorme falo detrás de ella, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

\- fui demasiado bondadoso al dejarte correrte hace rato, no lo haré otra vez - le advirtió dando otra envestida que le saco otro gemido a Kaoru - a menos que me digas quien es ese niño.

\- no puedo - susurro muy dudosa, estaba mal, no sabia cuanto iba a durar y ya estaba pensando que no era gran cosa decirle sobre Kojiro.

En eso Butch escucho el rugido de un dragón hembra, por suerte Kaoru no lo había escuchado, echo para atrás las caderas un poco, recibiendo una queja de la morena, Butch ni corto ni perezoso volvió a establecer el contacto, pera esta vez directo a la entrada de Kaoru, solo dejo que entrara la cabeza para que la oji-verde se desesperara.

\- solo estas a un paso de que te de lo que quieres, solo tienes que decirme lo que te pregunte - le susurro en la oreja mientras tocaba su clitoris, lastimosamente no podía fastidiarla mas con caricias ya que el condenado vestido estorbaba, solo podía trabajar con su retaguardia.

\- Butchy... - susurro sin aliento, estaba todo nublado y no recordaba por que se negaba, solo quería que Butch se moviera.

\- dime quien es el niño y te la meteré tan rápido como me lo hayas dicho - le susurro roncamente, sentía como la morena lo apretaba brutalmente en su interior y se sentía exquisito.

\- se... Llama Ko...

\- ¡Kaoru! - se escucho la voz de Miyako, los dos voltearon a ver y estaba la rubia encima de la dragona a una distancia corta a decir verdad, esto enfado de gran manera a Butch, estaba a punto de sacarle la información a Kaoru, esta estaba tan aturdida que no entendía nada... De nuevo, parecía que tuviese el cerebro desconectado.

\- ¿quieres que me detenga preciosa? - pregunto con tono lastimero que alarmó a la morena. No estaba entendiendo nada pero si entendía que el moreno iba a detenerse, y ella en absoluto quería eso.

\- ¡No! - exclamo horrorizada al pensar que la dejaría de nuevo así.

-Kaoru, no lo escuches - le advirtió Miyako, hizo que la dragona se fuera en picada en dirección a los morenos - agarra a Kaoru - le ordeno a Blossom, la cual solo dio un alarido de entendimiento.

Butch al ver como se acercaba la dragona, tomo en brazos a Kaoru y la esquivo justo a tiempo dando un salto a tras. La dragona no se dio por vencida y fue a su segundo intento, Butch quería esquivarlo, pero como tenia los pantalones un tanto descolocados se tropezó, separándose de el la morena por un instante, lo que aprovecho lo que aprovecho Blossom para tomarla en sus fauces.

Butch sin pensarlo mucho, se acomodo bien el pantalón y salto a agarrarle la cola a la dragona y estrujó la punta de la cola, la cual era su punto de estabilidad y una parte muy sensible, con esto la dragona del susto soltó a Kaoru para dar un alarido, Butch no le importó, soltó y corrió rápido para atraparla justo a tiempo, cayendo en el proceso.

\- dejala ir Butch - le ordeno Miyako con el ceño fruncido.

\- no me la vas a quitar pequeña rubia - le dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras abrazaba con todo lo que podía a la oji-verde.

\- tenemos que irnos, si no todo el mundo se va a enterar, hemos echo mucho escandalo - dijo refiriéndose al alarido de la dragona hace un momento.

\- me importa una mierda, si tanto quieres que la suelte ¿porque no me dices quienes son esos niños? - le preguntó con burla.

\- no voy a responderte eso - dijo muy enfadada.

-pues no te la daré, mas bien, no se la daré a nadie, ella me lo dirá - dijo muy convencido, había estado apunto de sacarle la información.

\- dejame Butch - susurro enfadada la morena, le había tomado unos momentos recuperarse y de verdad que se sentía una inútil.

\- no linda, tu me dirás quien es ese pequeño que vive hace un rato y te recompensa de por tu obediencia tardía - le dijo muy convencido de lo que decía, esto la hacia sonrojarse, sabia que con gusto el lo haría.

\- los niños no tienen nada que ver con ustedes - se quejo tratando de no prestarle atención al pensamiento - no tienes nada que preguntar de ellos, sueltame - se queja alejándolo lo mas que puede.

\- esto no es tu asunto pequeña rubia - la reto Butch mirándola de mala manera - le pregunte a tu hermana, de verdad que estoy harto de que nos pongan a jugar este estúpido juego - se quejo irritado mirando a las dos hermanas.

\- ¿que juego? - se atrevió a preguntar Kaoru.

\- - el del gato y el ratón - le espeto molesto - siempre es así, las perseguimos, las atrapamoscas, le preguntamos y se vuelven a escapar como unas cobardes - le dijo muy irritado, aunque una idea muy clara de irritar también a la morena.

\- ¿te atreves a llamarme cobarde? - le pregunto indignada Kaoru, tratando de separarse del moreno, esta vez el la dejo con cara de irritación, aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo, sabia que había caído en su trampa, por eso la dejaba estar de pie - ¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde! - le espeto molesta.

\- no le hagas caso Kaoru - trato de razonar la rubia, sabía que era solo un truco.

\- yo también pensaba que no eras una cobarde linda, pero creo que me equivoqué - se burlo Butch tratando de que no le hiciera caso a la rubia - creo que los tres años de estar escondiéndose de nosotros te hicieron cobarde - ese fue el toque para que la morena se exasperará.

\- ¡Yo no me escondo de nadie y no soy ninguna cobarde! - Bingo, Butch sabia que habían dos formas de sacarle información a la morena, una era la seducción y la otra irritarla, y en las dos era el mejor.

\- entonces dime quienes son esos niños linda - dijo sonriendo con superioridad - aunque creo que es demasiado pedir para alguien que se la pasa huyendo - la empujo mas al borde de la histeria.

\- ¡Esos niños son...! - un fuerte golpe en la nuca la hizo callar, haciendo que volteara a donde estaba su hermana - ¿Que mierdas te pasa? - se quejo muy molesta a punto de brindarle encima, esta la miro mal.

\- ven aquí y montante, no se si te diste cuenta pero estabas a punto de joderlo todo - ambos morenos se sorprendieron al ver tal arrebato de parte de la rubia - ahora vámonos - pidió muy frustrada y cansada.

Kaoru iba en dirección a su hermana, pero Butch la tomo del antebrazo.

\- no te puedes ir linda - dijo en un tono que distaba mucho de ser una exigencia - ¿vas a huir y me vas a volver a dejar solo? - le pregunto de forma lastimera.

\- Butch... - susurro, en eso se escucho a sus espaldas unos ruidos, todos voltearon a ver y aparecieron por uno de los muros de hojas los dos hermanos restantes del moreno.

\- ¿que diablos? - pregunto muy fuera de lugar, por el descuido la soltó un poco y la morena aprovechando esto se soltó del agarré y corrió a donde estaba su hermana, montándose en la dragona - linda - el moreno estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberse de cuidado de esa manera.

\- nos vemos Butch - se despidió con un sonrojo al pensar en lo que él le prometió.

\- cuenta con eso linda - le dijo resignado a que la morena se fuera por el momento - pero juro por Dios que si no me respondes iré y te secuestrarle, y me importara una mierda que se cree una nueva guerra por eso - juro muy convencido de sus palabras y los demás sabían que esa declaración no era en vano.

\- hasta pronto Boomy - se despidió la rubia mirando al nombrado con tristeza mientras la dragona se iba elevando. Este la miro como si estuviese a punto de morir.

\- saluden a su hermana de mi parte - hablo esta vez el pelirrojo - digan le que no se escapara de mi tan fácilmente.

\- por su puesto, majestad - se burlo la morena y después de esto se encaminaron al castillo.

\- bien - rompió el silencio que se creo el moreno - ahora como diablos vamos a salir de aquí - les pregunto.

-estuviste a punto de decirle todo Kaoru - le reprocho la menor a mientras se acercaban al castillo.

\- lo siento, soy una estúpida - se reprendió a si misma mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos, estaba muy avergonzada de casi haber puesto en peligro a su hijo y sobrinos por un estúpido calentón.

Miyako la miro y se sintió mal, ella no era completamente culpable, de hecho no tenia ningún derecho de reclamarle, ya que ella también estuvo a punto de soltar la sopa hace una horas.

\- tranquila Kaoru, no pasa nada - trato de calmarla, de verdad que no tenia ningún derecho de culparla, la pobre había estado 6 años sin ningún contacto con el sexo opuesto a parte de su hijo, al igual que ella y su hermana mayor, esos años de abstinencia te pasan factura.

Llegaron a donde estaba su hermana, unos dos niños un tanto molestos y un histérico Ken que nono sabia que hacer con su vida sosteniendo a un dormido Makoto. Todo esto siendo observados por alguientre las sombras.

* * *

 **-** **esto es realmente divertido -** se regocijo la monarca francesa al ver como se peleaban ambos reyes de forma discreta, Bellum no estaba por que había ido a buscar al que tomar para las dos, de verdad que había extrañado esa convivencia, en ese momento sintió una presencia observándola con indecisión, al infante supo de quien era - ven aquí Fuzzy, ¿que tienes que decir? - le pregunto tranquilamente.

Este salio de su escondrijo y se acerco a la mujer, esta saco su abanico para que no supieran sobre su conversación.

\- tengo una información para el rey, su majestad - le informo mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- me la puedes contar a mi - le dijo muy tranquila, cosa que incomodo al pelirosa.

\- en se si sea correcto su majestad - hablo un tanto inseguro.

\- soy tu reina - le dijo seria mientras lo miraba - es tu deber informarme, yo se lo haré saber al rey si es conveniente, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, me sorprender - le recrimino decepcionada - y si no me dices se lo diré a Bella - lo amenazo con acusarlo con su esposa, tan típico de la reúna.

\- lo que usted diga, su majestad - dijo resignado - el rey Mojo me ordeno que siguiese a la mano derecha del rey Utonium, Ken ya que tenia una actitud un tanto sospechosa con el rey, hice lo que me pidió y e visto como unos dos niños llegaban en las mascotas de las princesas a saludar al joven Ken - informo.

\- ¿como eran los niños? - le pregunto sorprendida, el hombre le describió como eran también le dijo de la aparición de las princesas - esto es muy sorprendente - susurro sorprendida - tengo nietos - aun estaba aturdida.

\- por eso le dije que tenia que decírselo al rey, su alteza - le dijo esperanzado de que lo dejara dar la información, esta lo miro como si se le hubiese salido otra cabeza de la nada.

\- ¿estas loco? - le recrimino en susurros para que nadie se diese cuenta, mucho menos su marido - esto no lo puede saber Mojo por nada del mundo, te prohíbo que se lo digas - le ordeno tapándose aun mas la cara con su abanico por si la mascara no ayudaba.

\- ¿pero que le voy a decir al rey? - pregunto preocupado, usualmente no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro,pero con esta nueva información no sabia tenia demasiadas contradicciones.

\- dile que no encontraste nada importante - dijo pensativa - que el problema era que habían dejado escapar a las mascotas de las princesas, pero ni se te ocurra contarle la verdad - le advirtió.

\- siento que le estoy mintiendo a la corona - se quejo muy contrariado.

\- te lo ordena tu reina, así que no estas haciendo tal cosa, ahora calmate para que cuando Mojo se de cuenta de ti puedas decir con calma que no encontraste nada ¿entendido? - pregunto seria.

\- lo que usted diga, su excelencia - dijo en una nueva reverencia mientras se iba a a calmar.

\- ¿de que estabas hablando con Fuzzy? - pregunto mientras llegaba la reina con dos copas.

\- de algo muy sorpresivo, pero que es muy feliz - dijo aun aturdida por la noticia, tomando uno de las copas copas - pero no es nada de que preocuparse - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- espero que sea tan bueno como dices - dijo también con una sonrisa.

\- es como para hacer una fiesta querida, no hay nada mas hermoso que saber que la familia a crecido - dijo muy sonriente.

\- ¿enserio? - pregunto con inocencia - ¿de que lado?

\- del de las dos - dijo muy tranquila tomando un trago - ya sabes, tus hijas, mis hijos...

\- o por Dios - susurro sorprendida casi cayéndose la copa de sus manos - como lo supiste - pregunto mirando para donde estaban los reyes haciendo una guerra de miradas.

\- me lo dijo Fuzzy, pero pierde cuidado, Mojo no se enterara, no le diré nada y le ordene a Fuzzy serrar la boca - dijo muy calmada - nadie lo sabrá de mi parte, pero tienes que prometer que trataremos de unir a nuestros hijo de nuevo - dijo con una expresión que solo unos niños que están planificando una travesura harían.

\- tiene mi total cooperación - dijo muy contenta, esto estaría estupendo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Nicolet: bueno chicos y chicas, espejo que les aya gustado este cap, se que odiaron la espera, yo tampoco le tengo mucho aprecio al giatus, pero intentare ser mas eficiente.**

 **Airu- ya ya calma yo ya acepte lo que ella escribio ademas! Admitanlo gatitos yo se que tamto ah ustedes como ah mi les gusta todo el lemon que ellas escribe ah encanta y dare un aviso apartir del siguiente cap daremos un giro en el tiempo para ver como fue la supuestra traicion de ingllaterra/ francia ah francia/inglaterra y si asi de jajas para que se entienda XDXD**

 **Respuestas de comentarios:**

 **Misguidedghos08: muchas gracias por siempre estar presente en cada lista de comentarios, esperamos que te haya gustado el cap. y esperamos tu comentario sobre este con ansias, besos.**

 **Amoleer: esperamos que te aya gustado el cap y esperamos con hacías tu opinión sobre este, besos**

 **Guest: gracias por la recomendación, aunque en si, como puedes ver hasta ahoraahora, no fue una eliminación, sino mas bien resubir los capitulo con las debidas correcciones, esperamos que te allá gustado el cap y que nos dejes tu lindo comentario, besos.**

 **Lala: esp** **eramos que te aya gustado el cap y esperamos con hacías tu opinión sobre este, besos**

 **Ali-chan1234: holisss Ali-chan, de verdad que me hace mucha dilución que que allá gustado esta historia por que todos los días nos esforzamos en hacer algo bueno para leer, muchas gracias por comentar y por favor pública tus historias, besos.**

 **Andrea:** **esp** **eramos que te aya gustado el cap y esperamos con hacías tu opinión sobre este, besos**

 **Lola323: jajajajaja, ese Mitch no importa, bueno esperamos que te halla gustado el cap y este ramos con anclas tu comentario, besos.**

 **Marilu323: jajajajaja, espero que haya sido este cap igual de zukulento que el anterior para ti, se le puso mucho empeño, esperamos tu comentario, besos.**

 **Titulo del próximo capitulo: Mi destino: mañana roja**

 **¿Reviews?**


	7. Mi destino: mañana roja

**Una Guerra teñida de amor**

 **Nicolet: hola, mis pequeñas focas voladoras, se que han pasado 2 meses de larga e interminable espera, pero por fin llego el capitulo 7, ahora estén muy al pendiente porque lo que se viene es bueno a partir de esta fase de la historia.**

 **Airu: A mi no me reten ratoncitos adorables, quien se tardo de nueva cuenta fue nuestra amada escritora nicolet que como no me hablaba creí que le habia pasado algo XD.**

 **Nicolet: bueno si, fue mi culpa, pero el no haber echo nada en todo este tiempo fue una acumulación de infortunios, no importa, lo importante aquí es el cap, espero que les guste lo que viene por que esta ricolino.**

 **Sin mas que decir, el cap**

 **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, su creador es el profesor Utonium. Este capítulo es más zuqlento que los anteriores, ya están advertidos**

\- hola - conversación

\- **hola -** Pensamientos

\- _**"hola"**_ \- conversación de las criaturas

 **Fecha: 15/11/18**

 **Capitulo 7:** **Mi destino: mañana roja**

 **Advertencia: este capitulo esta algo subido, mas de lo normal, se que en el anterior capitulo no lo puse y fue un descuido mio, pero de ahora en adelante vamos a poner esto cuando hay algo... bueno, ya lo verán**

* * *

Todos estaban ya aterrizando en las frías tierras de Inglaterra, estaban cansados y de mal humor.

Masaru y Kojiro se habían ido en el carruaje de sus abuelos, ya que querían huir de sus madres, Masaru porque estaba molesto con la suya, y Kojiro porque tenia miedo de cagarla.

Y el pequeño Makoto se la había pasado durmiendo sin saber de todo el lió que se formaba a su alrededor. Las princesas de inmediato se bajaron de sus compañeras y se las encargaron a Ken, este dejando en los brazos de Miyako a su pequeño hijo. Los niños no estaban muy contentos de que su barrera se derrumbara.

\- ahora nos van a decir que fue lo que pasó - les exigió muy seria Kaoru ya al frente de los niños.

\- ustedes también podrían decirnos algo - le respondió Kojiro molesto mirando con un pequeño rostro contraído por el ceño.

\- no es algo que deban saber aún - dijo muy calmada Momoko, no quería explicar nada, solo quería saber qué había pasado entre los franceses y los niños, asegurarse de que no pasó nada e irse a descansar de esa noche tremenda mente agotadora.

\- ¿entonces cuando? - se quejó muy molesto el pequeño pelirrojo, Kojiro lo miro sorprendido. El generalmente le estaría regañando por confrontar a sus madres, pero no le tomo mayor importancia, estaban hartos de la situación.

A Momoko y Kaoru no les calló mucho mejor que a Kojiro, su repentino arrebato no era normal.

\- este no es momento para sus berrinches - intervino Kaoru - tienen que decirnos que fue lo que vieron y cuánto hablaron con esos hombres.

\- ¿Tenemos que decirles? - dijo en un tono de burla Kojiro, tono que irritaba a Kaoru - ¿Y que hay de lo que ustedes tienen que decirnos? - pregunto alterado mientras que se acercaba Miyako a la pequeña reunión familiar.

Los reyes preferían quedarse al margen de todo para ver el mejor momento para intervenir. El rey quería reprocharle a sus hijas el por que habían dejado que eso pasará, pero la reina a lo mantuvo al margen, no era el momento para eso.

\- eso es cierto - apoyo el pequeño peligro - ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo el señor Brick? - le reprochó a su madre que lo miro sorprendida - ¿Lo vas a evitar otra vez? - pregunto con gran certeza y una cara de indignación que se parecía mucho al francés.

\- ¿de que está hablando Momoko? - pregunto una muy sorprendida Miyako por primera vez interviniendo - ¿Qué dijo Brick? - pregunto con un extraño presentimiento de lo que le pudo haber dicho.

\- Masaru, este no es el momento - trato de arreglar la situación desviando el tema de conversación, pero no le funcionó, no con su hijo.

No le prestó atención a su tono de reproche.

\- el te pregunto si yo era su hijo y tú no le dijiste nada - le reprochó molesto recordando como era su expresión y lo desolado que se veía el hombre - nos han dicho desde siempre que el que calla otorga.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron de piedra, viendo por instantes a madre e hijo.

\- ¿Brick dijo eso? - pregunto alterada Kaoru - esto no es bueno, le dirá a Butch - se quejó mientras se agarraba la cabeza con un próximo dolor de cabeza apareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¿el señor Butch? - pregunto interesado de porque salía a relucir el hombre de ojos verdes. Todos los adultos lo miraron como pidiendo una explicación.

\- ¿señor Butch? - pregunto Kaoru volteándolo a ver, esto no le dio buena espina al pequeño, se acercó con grandes pasos y lo tomo por los hombros - ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Porque hablaste con el? - pregunto muy alterada, su rostro reflejaba un completo pánico que no se podía ocultar.

\- Kaoru, cálmate - trato de bajar los humos la rubia, la morena no le prestó atención.

\- yo no hable con el - se quejó el pequeño - solo supe su nombre por qué en la jaula de Midori tenía su nombre - dijo molestos, no le gustaba la forma en que se alteró su madre, y no le contaría que lo había visto antes de lo que ella pensaba - no hable nada con el, y no entiendo porque estás tan alterada.

\- les hemos dicho que no tienen que hablar...

\- ¡Con nadie! - exclamó molesto el pequeño pelirrojo interrumpiendo a su madre - no podemos hablar con nadie, menos con los franceses ¿Porque? - pregunto alterado.

\- cálmate un poco pequeño - trato de tranquilizar por primera vez las aguas la reina, no le gustaba ver a sus nietos tan alterados.

\- no abuela - le respondió alterado pero con un tono más suave del que estaba usando - siempre nos dicen eso, hasta aquí es restringido con quién podemos hablar - se quejó mirando otra vez a su madre - el señor Brick no es malo, el me salvó de una caída horrible.

\- solo porque lo halla evitado no significa que sea bueno - le reprocho - no debes hablar con él, es el peor...

\- no debo, no debo, ¡No debo! - explotó en un pequeño grito infantil - siempre dicen eso ¿Porque tengo que obedecer? - pregunto alterado - no tenemos la culpa de ser un error - se quejó con lágrimas bailando por todo su rostro.

\- es cierto - se escucho una voz que normalmente era suave, en estos momentos se escuchaba rasposa, todos voltearon y vieron al pequeño Makoto con la cara roja y lágrimas en sus ojos, cerca de las escaleras - ¿Hicimos algo malo? - pregunto tratando de que más lágrimas no salieran de sus ojitos zafiros.

\- Makoto... ¿De donde sacaron eso? - pregunto asustada Miyako, no le gustaba que su hijo pensará una cosa tan horrible. Momoko estaba muda por las conjeturas de los niños y Kaoru con los ojos como platos por su pequeño sobrino.

\- sé que somos una deshonra para ustedes, por eso no quieren que hablemos con nadie - chillo el pequeño rubio mientras se señalaba a el y a sus primos que estaban muy tristes, Kaoru había soltado a Butch por el shock - ¡No es nuestra culpa haber nacido! - declaró con aún más lágrimas mientras corría y tomaba de los brazos a Kojiro y a Masaru, mientras salían corriendo del lugar.

\- ¡Masaru! - lo llamó la pelirroja viendo cómo se desaparecían en una compuerta en el suelo, ellas conocían ese castillo como la palma de su mano, pero habían unos pasadizos en los que ya no podría llegar. Y ese era uno de los nuevos que habían echo los niños.

\- será mejor que los dejen en paz por ahora - intervino la Reina tratando de aligerar el ambiente - váyanse a descansar - las instituciones en un tono que no dejaba ninguna queja.

Las hermanas se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones en silencio, al llegar a la primera puerta, la cual era de la mayor, todas se miraron por un momento antes de abrazarse de forma confortadora.

\- descansen - susurraron al unisono en el abraso grupal. Se separaron al fin con tristeza.

\- después nos cuentas que fue todo eso que dijo Masaru de ver a Brick y que el lo salvó - advirtió Kaoru yéndose a su propia puerta seguida de la menor que se iba a la última puerta del pasillo con mucha tristeza.

Momoko entro a su habitación con un mal sabor de boca, casi no dormía sin su hijo, ya era una costumbre que llegará diciendo que tuvo una pesadilla, todos los días, esto le dio ganas de llorar.

Y nos las contuvo, se echó a su cama sin preocuparse en quitarse el estorbos vestido, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 _No es mi culpa ser un error_

¿Porque su pequeñito pensaba eso? El no era un error, el no tenía culpa de nada, la que tenía toda la culpa era ella de ser tan in

Si le unirse dicho a Brick que estaba embarazada ¿Sería diferente?

Seguro que si, el cansancio la estaba venciendo y un recuerdo se formó en sus pensamientos en su adormilado ser.

 _ **7 años atrás.**_

 **Momoko pov –**

Me encontraba tranquilamente entrenando en el campo, era la mayor y por ende quien debía proteger a mis dos hermanas menores. Nadie me las iba a arrebatar jamás, ellas eran mi familia por eso debía ser mas que fuerte si deseaba protegerlas a ellas al igual que a mi amado reino, pues era la mayor y mi padre aseguraba que yo seria quien heredaría la corona de Inglaterra.

Pero en eso yo no tenia mucha confianza y no por que no fuera apta a tal honor, sino que mis hermanas también eran tan capases como yo de dirigir nuestra amada Inglaterra.

Kaoru era la mejor manejando armamento y combate cuerpo a cuerpo que había, tenia un conocimiento muy grande de cada una de las armas que habían y sabia usarlas a la perfección, cuando yo solo sabia esgrima y un conocimiento básico de pelea.

Y no hay que descartar ah Miyako, ella era quien mejor oído tenia y hasta hoy en día ella es la encargada de entrenar a los espías en esa área y ¿Quien mas también para poder liderar el país que ella?

Pues era una dulzura de persona sabia escuchar los problemas del pueblo y buscar una solución tanto para el castillo como para los aldeanos y así todos tuvieran lo que necesitaran y nadie se quedara sin un trozo de carne o una rebanada de pan para poder comer aparte que ella es la única con la mayor capacidad de comprender a los animales en su totalidad, claro que hay personas que logran escuchar algunas palabras de lo que tratan de decir, pero su oído tan refinado le permite escucharlos hablar con total claridad.

Aunque Kaoru y yo teníamos el privilegio de que los animales nos entendían, no podíamos hablar escucharlos pero ellos a nosotros si.

Con eso dejo en claro que yo no soy la única apta al trono, los consejeros seguro tendrán en cuenta que soy la mayor de las 3, pero tanto yo como mis hermanas tenemos los dones y cualidades perfectas para liderar tanto el castillo como a nuestro amado país, así que el trágico día en que nuestro padre deba dejarnos yo estaré feliz si es que si una de mis hermanas es elegida para liderar no tendré rencor alguno, dedicare lo que quede de mi vida a ayudarlas siempre en el castillo como en la guerra.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Blosssom, creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy - vi a mi dragona de un bello color rosa que claramente en los dragones era un color muy raro.

Esa dragona desde que tenia 8 la eh criado, no solo como mi compañera para la guerra sino que la crié mas para ser parte de mi familia que otra cosa y lo había logrado ah la perfección ella no me veía como su dueña sino como su familia.

\- ¿deberíamos ir a casa ya? - le pregunté - Aun es medio día pero tal ves aya cosas que hacer en el castillo y quiero seguir fortaleciéndome tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi mente - sonreí con ternura mientras guardaba mi preciada espada entregada cuando cumplí los 17, para luego abrazar el rostro de Blossom acariciando con sumo cuidado sus escamas cuando de repente vemos un pilar de fuego asomarse de la nada en el cielo, el lugar que había aparecido era precisamente cerca de la frontera que unía Inglaterra con Francia ambas nos vimos eh inmediatamente nos entendimos me subí con rapidez ah su lomo y ella emprendió con rapidez vuelo y cuando llegamos suspiramos no solo de alivio al ver que no era un enemigo sino con algo de alegría precisamente por quienes eran los causantes del repentino pilar de fuego que había asomado

Eso es Aka así esta bien pero debes hacerlo mas ancho y alto oh nuestros aliados mas lejanos no verán lo que es la señal de ayuda! - ese tono de vos grueso lo conocía a la perfección no era mas ni menos que Brick el primer príncipe de Francia el era exactamente como yo listo y determinado a proteger lo que el creía correcto y a las personas que amaba y además que el era también exactamente como yo en apariencia excepto que el claramente era mas alto que yo y que sus ojos eran de un preciado y hermoso para mi color rojo sangre que cuando el se enojaba ardían con fuerza, el tenia en ese momento su largo cabello anaranjado igual que el mio suelto dejándolo caer completamente mientras que yo lo tenia en una típica coleta de caballo alta con mi inseparable moño

\- oye, reacciona Blossom, oh nos estrellaremos - sonreí divertida saliendo de mi ensoñacion para hacer lo mismo con mi compañera pues mientras yo admiraba ah Brick ella lo hacia con Aka un majestuoso dragón de un rojo magnífico.

Brick, el al igual que yo encontró el huevo de Aka cuando tenia 8 ambos creíamos que luego de nacer ambos dragones serian los compañeros de otros guerreros de ambos reinos pero fue una gran sorpresa y alegría cuando mi padre como el de Brick, el rey de Francia Mojo, decidieron dejarnos entrar y participar en las guerras futuras y que ambos dragones serian nuestros fieles compañeros en las batallas

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Hacemos notar nuestra presencia? - sonreí divertida viendo que Blossom estaba de acuerdo así que inmediatamente se escucho un fuerte rugido de Blossom quien empezaba a volar con fuerza y rapidez encerrando ah ambos hombres en un gran circulo de fuego el cual los obligo ah salir volando con rapidez de este para que ninguno saliera herido nosotras simplemente nos contuvimos la risa pues comenzamos a "atacarlos" con gracia de que ambos trataran de buscarnos y darse cuenta que las causantes del ataque sorpresa eramos nosotras dos.

Nos estábamos escondiendo en las nubes para que no nos ubicaran tan rápido, así no seria divertido. Lo estaba picando por no encontrarme rápido, vi el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo Aka, era uno de los mas básicos, entrenamiento de resistencia y soporte para la cola, para ver que tan bien golpeaba y cuanto era su radio de potencia.

Era un hermoso lugar donde estaban entrenando, un boscoso prado verde inmenso.

Lastima por los arboles que habían sido sacrificados, si estuviesen Boomer o Miyako aquí estarían como locos por esos arboles caídos

Por haberlo picado tanto, en poco tiempo me encontró, estaba tan hermoso como siempre, su largo cabello atado en una coleta baja, su gran cuerpo trabajado a mas no poder me sujetaba contra su firme pecho y su hermoso rostro me miraba con alegría.

Y en ese momento supe que no podría vivir sin el.

 ** _Inglaterra, actualidad._**

Ese había sido uno de los días mas felices de su vida, llego a pensar que estarían juntos para siempre.

Ese recuerdo le trajo amargura y tristeza, había sido un dulce sueño el cual fue manchado por por la traición, la incertidumbre y la frustración, todo había sido un desastre después de lo acontecido ese día en parís.

En esa neblina de recuerdos que bailaban en su cabeza, el gran Morfeo se hizo espacio para llegar hasta donde estaba ella para llevarla a la tierra de los sueños, donde la estaba esperando un Brick muy sonriente, el cual estaba abrasando a Masaru, nunca lo había visto mas feliz que en ese momento.

Esto le derritió el corazón, sentía que todo este tiempo había estado equivocada y que todo se arreglaría si le decía la vedad a Brick, aunque todavía tenia miedo que pasara algo malo.

 _Pero sus sonrisas eran tan_ _hermosas._

* * *

\- ¡Todo fue un desastre! - se escucho el gran reclamo en todo el lugar, el rey estaba molesto y eso era malo.

Por fin habían llegado a su tierra, después de que los príncipes duraran un poco mas de lo esperado para salir de ese infernal laberinto duraron mucho tiempo buscando a sus compañeros. Los cuales habían sido recogidos por algunos encargados de los establos.

\- cálmate un poco Mojo - le pido la reina - se que no querías verlos, pero... ¿no te sentiste un poco como en los viejos tiempos? - pegunto con un poco de esperanza de que por fin dejara su resentimiento.

\- los viejos tiempos son los que nos dejaron como estamos ahora mujer - se quejo molesto, aunque mas calmado que antes.

Los tres príncipes estaban callados viendo como su padre se quejaba de como tuvo que soportar estar rodeado de los traidores de los ingleses, el siempre fiel Fluffy estaba callado en una esquina de la estancia observando todo.

\- ¿no pensaste un poco lo que ellos dijeron? - pregunto con esperanza - podríamos unirnos de nuevo - esto llamo la completa atención de los príncipes.

\- ¿de que estas hablando madre? - pregunto un poco cauteloso Boomer.

\- ella no dijo nada - interrumpió el rey - es una completa desfachatez.

\- deberían de escucharlo, después de todo les compete - trato de razonar la reina, Mojo la miro mal.

\- dinos madre - pidió nuevamente Boomer.

\- Bellum piensa que podríamos unirnos nuevamente, eso es estúpido - se quejo el rey cruzándose de brazos mientras iba subiendo las escaleras.

\- y... ¿como exactamente quieren que nos reconciliemos? - pregunto cauteloso Brick, se estaba haciendo una idea y para nada se le hacia estúpida, pero quería escucharlo de sus padres.

\- hablaron de matrimonio - expuso la reina con una gran sonrisa viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus hijos, y como madre pudo ver también la alegría apenas contenida de estos.

 _Eso es..._

 _Completamente..._

 _¡Genial!_

\- ¡Absurdo! - se quejo el rey, los tres lo miraron con sorpresa y decepciona, de verdad que querían que se cumplir los deseos de su madre - eso es lo que están pensando ¿no? - pregunto completamente seguro de que sus hijos lo apoyarían.

\- pensándolo objetivamente padre - interfirió Brick - es una buena idea, seria una de las mejores alianzas que se harían y recuperaríamos nuestras tierras - dijo lo primero coherente que se le pudo ocurrir sin sonar tan desesperado.

\- es cierto padre - continuo Boomer - antes de cualquier rencor del pasado, tenemos que ver que es lo mejor para el reino - trato de razonar para que el rey lo reconsiderara.

\- esto es completamente ridículo - se quejo el rey, no podía entender la actitud de su familia - ¿que pasa si esas mujeres tratan de matar a mis hijos? - pregunto mientras se tallaba las cienes con el presentimiento de que le daría un dolor de cabeza mas tarde.

\- no te preocupes por eso, padre - hablo Butch por primera vez desde que llegaron - si hago así pasara, la haré rogar que la perdone - dijo seriamente, todos sabían lo implacable que el era en los castigos.

\- se que lo harás, hijo - dijo muy convencido el rey, lo que el no había visto, solo sus hermanos, era la casi imperceptible sonrisa que tenia el moreno, sabían que el no tenia en sus planes lo mismo que pensaba su padre - ¿en serio lo están considerando la idea? - pregunto incrédulo, no entendía como el era el único que podía guardar rencor cuando ellos habían sido los mas afectados.

\- todo sea por la corona - dijeron al unisono los tres hijos mientras hacían una reverencia hacia su rey.

\- esta bien, lo pensare - dijo dando un gran suspiro y sonriendo con ternura, sus hijos eran los mejores para gobernar, aun mas que el - hablaremos mejor de esto mañana en el desayuno - dijo en forma de despedida siendo seguido por la reina, esta les dedico a sus hijos una enorme sonrisa de aprobación mientras les mostraba el pulgar hacia arriba.

Su madre los apoyaba, esos los aliviaba.

\- tengo algo que decirles chicos - dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa por todo lo que había acontecido ese día.

\- ¿que pasa bro? - pregunto feliz mente el moreno, al igual que el menor que miraban a Brick muy atentamente.

\- cuando me encontré con Momoko, paso algo - dijo sonriente al recordar al pequeño niño que se parecía tanto a el.

\- suertudo, estuve a punto de estar con mi hermosa Kaoru pero me interrumpieron, te envidio - dijo entre frustrado y burlón, de verdad que su cuñada jodía bastante.

\- no es eso estúpido - se quejo el mayor, recordando con irritación lo que pudo hacerle, pero se calmo al recordar quien los interrumpió - supe algo de uno de los niños - dijo un tanto ido de la conversación al pensar que fuese cierto lo que pensaba.

\- el pelirrojo ¿cierto? - pregunto con una sonrisa el menor, recibiendo un asentimiento del mayor, debía ser bueno para que estuviera como estúpido - ¿y que fue? - pregunto intrigado.

\- se llama Masaru - dijo recordando lo lindo que era pronunciar su nombre - y tiene 6 años - dijo viéndolos con un gran sentimiento en su interior.

\- ¿te lo dijo Momoko? - pregunto sorprendido Boomer, su hermano era sorprendente.

\- no, ella no me quiso decir nada - se quejo recordando como alejo al niño de el - el estaba montado en Bubb y llego a donde estábamos - dijo un tanto divertido.

\- ¿y que tiene todo eso? no lo entiendo - se quejo el del medio un tanto confundido por todo eso, el podía ser un genio en el combate y el manejo de armas, pero no era bueno captando las ideas.

\- esto sera largo - se quejo el rubio - Butch - llamo la atención de su hermano - el niño el pelirrojo y tiene los ojos rojos - le estaba explicando como si de un niño se tratara - ¿a quien te recuerda? - pregunto con un poco de obviedad en su voz, su hermano era frustrante.

\- a Brick - dijo un tanto ceñudo por la información recién recibida - pe- pero no puede ser que sea su hijo - dijo incrédulo, no podía creérselo.

\- dijo que tenia 6 años - le informo un tanto contento, lo había captado mas rápido de lo que pensaba - ¿y cuanto llevamos en guerra? - pregunto sonriente.

\- 6 años - susurro un poco ido, eso era impactante, miro a su hermano muy sorprendido y le dio una gran sonrisa - felicidades, me diste un sobrino - dijo muy feliz.

\- pero no me vasta con suponerlo - dijo un tanto frustrado - ella no me concreto nada y necesito escucharlo de ella - dijo con frustración.

\- pero por lo menos tenemos algo, ademas del posible matrimonio - trato de animar el ambiente el rubio, los dos mayores lo vieron con una sonrisa, era cierto, estaba esa posibilidad - y te digo que tiene sentido que sea tu hijo - trato de animar al mayor.

\- ¿por que lo dices? - pregunto confundido.

\- claro, ya tenemos 24 años, a esta edad ya tendrían que estar casadas con algún buen pretendiente, pero sabemos que no pueden hacerlo por que ellas son nuestras - dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- seria una deshonra para la familia real que sus hijas estén ¨usadas¨ - dijo muy contento el moreno - me encanta esto.

\- pero si nos ponemos a verlo así, no creen que los otros niños también son mis sobrinos - dijo con una sonrisa el mayor, esto aturdió a sus hermanos.

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto confundido el moreno, tenia el presentimiento que esto seria fuerte.

\- Dios - exclamo sorprendido el rubio, miro al moreno - eso quiere decir que los otros dos niños pueden ser nuestros - dijo aturdido tratando de que la idea se hunda mas en su cerebro.

\- bueno, los dejo con esa imagen mental, hasta mañana - dijo mientras se iba a su habitación, sus hermanos no hicieron mas que seguir la acción de su hermano mayor e irse cada quien a su habitación.

Brick entro a sus aposentos muy aturdido, se quito las botas que traía y se tiro a su cama boca abajo mientras miraba fijamente el techo como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

La imagen del niño le vino de inmediato, de verdad que se parecía a el, hasta en sus expresiones, era algo de verdad impresionante.

 _Felicidades, me diste un sobrino._

Su hermano a menudo decía cosas realmente estúpidas, pero eso había sido lo mejor que le había escuchado decir en la vida.

\- tengo un hijo - susurro aun sin creerlo, y a su mente le vino uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenia con su hermosa pelirroja.

 _ **7 años atrás.**_

 **Brick P.O.V**

Desde temprano había salido a entrenar junto con Aka mi gran amigo y aliado y pues durante este tiempo no es tan raro que un chico de 17 años como yo que le gusta batallar con cualquiera que se me cruce tenga de mejor aliado y confidente un dragón que me triplica la altura a otra persona de mi misma edad incluyendo a los idiotas de mis dos hermanos Boomer y Butch.

Y créanme que en mi caso es así, aun que la mayoría de las veces con Aka tenemos muchas peleas a la hora de entrenar y luchar por nuestro reino es hasta mas que seguro que nuestra respiración esta sincronizada pues no tengo que ni hablar que ya Aka con solo mirarme o yo indicarle hacia donde debe ir el ya entiende mi plan a la perfección

¿ahora me entienden? Mi gran y maldito aliado es un dragón!

\- muy bien Aka creo que ya entrenamos mucho de forma individual - me acerque a el mientras guardaba mi espada en su funda y el acomodaba con la cola los pocos arboles frondosos que había tirado - ehhhh, ¿esta ves solo fueron 5? - sonreí divertido y empece ah contar las nubes de humo que este sacaba por la nariz pues así me decía la cantidad verdadera que el derribo al entrenar - ya veo, bueno 7 sigue siendo un numero malo recuerda la ultima ves derribaste 10.

Había sonreído en ese momento con completa burla pues sabia que ah el le había molestado y así en un segundo comenzó la segunda parte del entrenamiento en donde yo esquivaba los ataque que el me lanzaba como golpes de cola o zarpazos de sus patas al igual que lo fuego y el me esquivaba a mi en su totalidad.

Pues gracias ah el y claramente un libro sabia los puntos sensibles de los dragones las almohadillas de las patas podías dejarle estas inmóviles durante 10 minutos incluso mas si se hacia una mayor presión otro punto era justo bajo el mentón si golpeas es este el dragón puede caer como noqueado y si se golpeaba con la boca abierta incluso podría provocarles la muerte si es que estaban escupiendo fuego.

Estuvimos hasta casi entrando al medio día por lo que ya sin dar mas me deje caer unos minutos al césped igual que Aka, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire que nos faltaba por lo que una ves lo conseguimos nos levantamos de nuevo para seguir entrenando otro poco hasta que alguno de los soldados o de los idiotas de mis hermanos vinieran a buscarme y decirme que debía volver para oír todos los problemas de la gente del pueblo y no entiendo para que nos obligan a mi y a Butch escuchar si el que es feliz haciendo eso es el idiota de Boomer!

\- muy bien Aka tal vez nos queden dos o tres horas mas antes que nos vengan a buscar y nos obliguen a regresar a casa, así que en ese tiempo hagamos una practica sencilla vamos a practicar nuestra señal de rescate para las guerras aun nos falta perfeccionar la altitud y el ancho de tu fuego para hacerlo vistoso ante nuestros camaradas así que dispara!-levante mi mano al aire y Aka de inmediato comenzó a lanzar fuego de su boca - Eso es Aka así esta bien pero debes hacerlo mas ancho y alto, oh nuestros aliados mas lejanos no verán lo que es la señal de ayuda!

Estuvimos nada mas que 5 minutos entrenando esa parte que de la nada nos vemos encerrados en un gran aro de fuego luego de escuchar el rugido de un dragón y la única opción que vimos fue subirme al lomo de Aka y salir volando para evitar salir heridos por lo que apenas estuvimos en el aire empezamos a buscar a los originarios de nuestro ataque estaban demasiado cerca por que algunos ataques daban contra Aka pero no eran muy fuerte para hacerles daño, pero si para desorientarnos bastante no entendíamos que pero mas que ataque sorpresa esto parecía mas un juego por lo que no sabíamos que hacer si buscar al que jugaba con nosotros o simplemente irnos a casa y olvidar esto

\- ¿tan difícil es que se den cuenta!? Pensamos que ambos eran mas listos jajaja!-empezamos a ver ah todos lados tras escuchar esas palabras esa vos la conocía perfecta al igual que Aka ese fuerte resoplido de dragón….bueno de una dragona y su jinete claramente empezamos a volar en todas las direcciones en donde escuchábamos esa vos tan familiar para mi y eh de aclarar que la mas dulce y hermosa que adoro escuchar cada día desde que la conocí.

\- Momoko, Blossom esto ya no es divertido ¿donde están!? - no es que me molestara buscarla sino que parecía que ya lo hacían apropósito haciéndonos ir de un lugar a otro y eso ya aparte de que nos molestara nos estaba comenzando a marear y Aka mareado no era un buen compañero ni aliado que digamos y tampoco buen volador ya que se chocaba con todo lo que veía y no queda de mas aclarar que salgo herido en cada aterrizaje cuando el esta mareado.

Se escucho una carcajada femenina.

\- pero por favor, son listos igual que nosotras deberían poder atraparnos con facilidad! - Dios aun en esta situación me pongo ah sonreír como idiota al escuchar su risa... No Brick reacciona debes atraparla y detener este tonto juego antes que algo mas que tu cabeza salga lastimada!

Con un simple movimiento logre que Aka se detuviera así mientras el recuperaba la cabeza decidí cerrar mis ojos escuchando con cuidado, mi oído no es y tan refinado como el de Boomer pero eso no quita que pueda escuchar con claridad y lograr encontrar ah ese dulce caramelito que me logra volver loco de varias maneras.

\- ¿que pasa Brick, no logran encontrarnos!? No estamos tan lejos como parece! - efectivamente no estaban tan lejos y esos 10 o tal vez 15 segundos solo concentrándome en su vos me basto para ir con fuerza donde ambas estaban lanzándonos prácticamente sobre ellas por lo que yo salte de Aka directamente ah Blossom tomando con ambos brazos a Momoko pegándola ah mi cayendo de pie en el suelo mientras ambos dragones caían en el suelo sin hacerse daño pues tan lejos del suelo no estábamos.

\- Te atrape rosadita - sonreí divertido mientras la tenia completamente pegada a mi cuerpo con una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra acariciándole suave el cuello al tener mis labios rozando los de ella sin querer que se apartara de mi

\- te tardaste !tonto! - se burlo divertida Momoko mientras bajaba con cuidado de mi, ya que por el salto enredo sus piernas en mi cintura para no darme ningún problema.

\- pues cierta rosadita, me estaba volviendo loco y mareándome mientras hacia que la buscara - me defendí tras su acusación sin apartarla de mi, viendo a ambos dragones en un dulce abrazo de cuello a la distancia. Nos sentamos en el pasto y me recosté en el árbol frondoso que nos cubría. Ella se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazo por el cuello.

\- ay, es que es tan lindo que me busques - sonrió con burla dándome un dulce y tortuoso beso en los labios, teniendo de paisaje el hermoso revolotear de ambos dragones barcos metros del suelo y de ellos.

\- Momoko linda, yo iré ah buscarte no importa la situación, tu sabes lo que siento por ti y yo se lo que tu sientes por mi - le dije con todo el cariño que pude espesar - así que no es necesario que juegues para que te busque, a decir verdad, prefiero que saltes a mis brazos - sonreí con ternura acariciando con sumo cuidado su hermoso rostro como si de algo frágil se tratara, acercándome con cuidado a su oído - y también que saltes sobre mis piernas - sonreí zorrunamente dando una suave nalgada a la chica besándola en el cuello con cuidado.

\- ¿esa es tu forma de decir "te amo y te deseo" Brick? - ríe leve Momoko sentándose de frente en mis piernas dejando las suyas en ambos costados mientras me abrazaba nuevamente por el cuello rozando muy suave sus labios con los míos.

\- ¿ves? Eres tan lista y hermosa que tu sólita lo entendiste - la vi sin quitar su sonrisa zorruna mientras acariciaba su suave cintura, al igual que su espalda, soltando con cuidado su moño, dejando caer como una cascada su largo y hermoso cabello

\- eres un idiota Brick - ríe divertida Momoko sujetando con cuidado mi rostro, y nos besamos suavemente mientras me acariciaba con ambas manos el rostro.

 **Fin Brick pov**

 **Francia, actualidad.**

\- ese fue el día que te hice mía, preciosa - susurro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al recordar ese hermoso día - el primero de tantos que hubo y habrán - dijo mientras se colocaba de lado en la gran cama.

 _Se parece a mucha gente..._

Ella quería decirle que era su hijo, pero ese niño era un Jojo, sus ojos lo delataban, unos ojos que se habían heredado desde hace mucho tiempo por la familia real, al igual que los ojos de Momoko, sus madres eran las que daban ese honor de herencia, al igual que su gran conexión a la naturaleza.

 _Es tan lindo que me busques._

\- te buscare hermosa, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga - juro mientras involuntariamente se quedaba dormido.

Pero lo que no sabían los dos pelirrojos, es que empezaron a soñar con uno de los recuerdos mas bellos que los acompañaron esos lagos años.

 **Flash Back**

\- Dios caramelito ¿no ves lo loco que me ponen esos simples y dulces besos tuyos? - ríe divertido el ojirojo abrazando con fuerza la cintura de la ojirosa llenando de besos el rostro de esta mientras que con cuidado y lentitud iba metiendo una de sus manos bajo la blusa de esta acariciando directamente la espalda de esta.

\- e-espera Brick me haces cosquillas y tu mano esta fría - ríe algo fuerte Momoko arqueando leve su espalda tras sentir la mano del francés recorrer con ternura y lujuria su espalda mientras ella imitaba las acciones de este metiendo con cuidado sus manos por el cuello de la blusa de este

\- tus manos no están muy lejos de las mías caramelito - ríe cerrando uno de sus ojos arqueando también leve su espalda provocando que su pecho quedara muy cerca del de ella abrazándola con fuerza para sentir este completamente

\- creo que alguien tiene ganas de jugar un poco - ríe viendo al contrario mientras se quitaba con cuidado la parte de arriba de su armadura quedando solo en una blusa ajustada dejando notar su cintura y pecho

\- ¿te parece? - habla con ironía el francés sonriendo divertido imitando la acción de la chica quedando en una blusa ajustada que marcaba ah la perfección el abdomen de este mientras volvía a abrazar a la chica para volver a sentir su pecho completamente cerca con el de ella.

\- Brick, yo... - susurro solo para el algo apenada mientras le acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos los brazos haciendo un leve y tierno puchero - yo no se si...

\- mi dulce caramelito, tranquila, no te apresures, con los simples roses de tus labios y manos me basta por ahora para correrme mas de 3 veces, no te alteres el día en que tu estés lista seguramente lo estaré y por fin podremos unirnos en una sola persona - besa con ternura la mejilla de ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella luego de tomar su mano

\- Brick, son estos dulces actos que siempre has tenido solo para mi los que me han enamorado de ti - sonríe alegre con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas tomando con fuerza la mano del contrario sujetándole el rostro con su mano libre dándole un beso cargado de amor y felicidad pegando completamente su pecho al de el provocando que este se acostara completamente el césped.

\- yo también te amo por tus dulces actos Momoko - hablo como pudo sonriente entre besos mientras que con su mano libre abraza con fuerza la cintura de la chica pegando el cuerpo de ella completamente al de el comenzando ah cambiar de apoco la intensidad del beso comenzando ah hacerlo mas lujurioso mientras movía con suavidad su cadera frotando suave su miembro sobre la intimidad de ella aun ambos cubiertos, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir leves suspiros de parte de ella.

\- Bri-Brick - susurra entre besos la ojirosa deslizando con cuidado sus uñas en los brazos descubiertos del pelirrojo moviendo también con suavidad su cadera aumentando el roce entre ambos sexos sonriendo divertida al oír leves gruñidos de parte del contrario por lo que con cuidado bajo una de sus mano al abdomen de este metiendo su mano en su blusa y arañando con cuidado este escuchándolo gruñir un poco mas.

Se separó del abrazo que la mantenía pegada al pecho masculino y se puso recta aún haciendo movimientos de cadera contra la entrepierna del pelirrojo, apoyándose en los abdominales fuertes.

\- caramelito, no me hagas esto - le pidió con la presión a mil, la vista de la pelirroja cabalgándolo era sublime, hacia que se le tendrá aún más el pantalón. Sin poder contenerse se incorporó y en un instante le quito la camisa para deleitarse con uno de sus prominentes pechos - eres deliciosa Momo.

\- Bricky - soltó un jadeo mientras pegaba más el rostro del joven a su pecho, los escalofríos que mandaba y lo deliciosa que era su lengua sobre su piel, todo de él la volvían loca. En ese momento estaba tan concentrada en su boca que no sintió más nada.

Solo pudo sentir directamente la dura longitud de carne caliente que se presionaba fervientemente contra su sexo desnudo y empapado, esto la sorprendió y aunque le causó un poco de temor no pudo evitar restregarse un poco más contra esa carne.

Brick se separó del pecho de esta para verla a la cara, dejando en lugar de su boca su mano derecha, estaba hermosa, sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos. No pudo evitar apretarla más haciendo las estocadas más rápidas, simulando el acto sexual.

\- estás tan empapada y tan caliente - la alabó mientras hacía especial precios contra el pequeño botoncito de su entrepierna, estaba por llegar, y el no duraría mucho tampoco - ¿este pequeño y travieso dulce quiere que me lo coma? - pregunto de forma juguetona mientras devolvía su boca a su pecho y con las dos manos le sostuvo las caderas para dar unas estocadas que la mando a volar.

\- Ahhhh - soltó un gemido alto, mientras se pegaba como gata en celo al chico, había clavado más la cabeza de este a su pecho, y sus piernas se enredaron en su espalda tanto que ni un terremoto la haría soltarse, sintió el gruñido gutural de Brick en el pecho mientras algo salpico en su estomago.

\- caramelito, mira lo que me hiciste hacer - le reprochó con una voz hermosamente ronca - me estrujaste tanto que hiciste que me corriera - dijo con un gran sonrojo por haber sido tan débil. La pelirroja lo atrajo mas hacia ella, apretándose a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de eso, esto hacia que que presionara aun mas sus sexos, lo que hizo que Brick gruñera - preciosa, cálmate un poco - pidió con voz gruesa, se le estaba haciendo difícil controlarse, era tan delicioso tenerla así que se volvió a poner duro.

\- eres increíble - le susurro Momoko apretándolo a un mas si era posible, tenia la cara enterrada en el cuello del pelirrojo dándole leves mordiscos, dejando una marca como ella quería, se le veía muy aturdida al subir al mirar al pelirrojo, con un gran sonrojo, se restregó aun mas con el pobre pelirrojo que lo que podía hacer era controlar sus manos para no mandar todo al carajo y entrar de una buena vez en la pelirroja - ya estas otra vez duro - le susurro soltando el aliento caliente en su cara.

\- Momo, me estas matando - susurro con una voz tan ronca que casi no la reconoció como suya - tengo que limpiarte, cerca hay un lago, vamos - dijo tratando de separarla de el, esta no se movió ni un centímetro - ¿Momo? - pregunto inseguro.

\- Bricky - le susurro con los ojos entrecerrados, nublados por el deseo, esto lo hizo sudar frió - me duele - diciendo esto se levanto un milímetro hacia arriba, sin soltarse, dejando la punta del miembro justo en la entrada.

\- pe-pero acabas de decir que no... - tartamudeo muy sorprendido, su pobre entrepierna estaba llegando a un color morado, palpitando dolorosamente.

\- te necesito - murmuro con un quejido lastimero.

Eso fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo mandara todo a la mierda, ella se lo estaba rogando ¿quien era el para despreciarla?.

La recostó rápido en el suave pasto y se acomodo mejor, de una sola estocada entro en ella y se quedo sin mover ni un musculo. El grito ahogado que dio Momoko lo asusto tanto que quería salir de ella para no seguirla lastimando, pero al ver su intento de fuga, la pelirroja lo apretó en su abrazo, dejando marcas en la espalda por las uñas.

\- quédate quieto - le pidió con voz entre cortada - esto se pasa rápido, solo quédate un poco mas - le dijo mientras lo abrasaba con las piernas de la cintura, fijándolo aun mas en ella y dejándolo quieto en su lugar.

\- relájate un poco - le susurro entrecortado, estaba muy apretada y tenia unas ganas inmensas de empezar a embestirla, pero no quería lastimar a la pelirroja, así que se quedo quieto como se lo dijo.

El malestar se estaba yendo y empezó a relajarse un poco, hizo un movimiento de caderas para incitar a Brick a que se moviera, el cual lo hizo gustosamente.

Se retiro casi por completo y volvió a introducirse lentamente, estaba creando un compás que le hiciera sentir cómoda, salia y entraba lento pero constante, mas que placer, les estaba brindando comodidad a ambos, aunque el pelirrojo se muriera de ganas de empujar con toda la fuerza que tenia una y otra vez.

\- Bricky - susurro con los ojos un tanto llorosos.

\- dime que no te haga daño preciosa - le pidió casi en agonía, de verdad no sabia cuanto iba a aguantar - dime que no te haga lo que quiero hacerte - gruño apretando los dientes para seguir con el ritmo lento y constante - te quiero dar tan duro y rápido - susurro con una voz tan ronca que no parecía la de el.

\- Bricky - vio con anhelo esa promesa - ... mas... rápido... - pidió agitada.

La petición derrumbo la poca negativa del pelirrojo, se apoyo mejor en sus codos y salio casi por completo, para empezar a embestir como un poseído, las arremetidas empezaron a volver loca a Momoko. Las respiraciones se volvieron jadeos, y estos se volvieron gritos de parte de la pelirroja, Brick lo que hacia era gruñir y jadear.

\- están tan apretada - la alabo con delicia - tan deliciosa, preciosa pareces un puño - enterró su rostro en el abundante busto de la pelirroja para encontrar el pezón y empezó a jugar con el.

\- ahhh... Bricky - grito agitada presionando la pelirroja cabeza de el mas cerca de su pecho, el chico jugaba con los dos pechos, con su mano y su boca. Momoko sentía que una deliciosa bola se formaba en su vientre, que en cualquier momento se iba a romper - yo... ¡Yo! - trato de decir que no podía mas, ese calor infernar necesitaba ser apagado ya, quería su liberación ya.

\- ya lo se preciosa, vamos - la alentó, el también estaba a punto de correrse, soltó su pecho y lo puso justo en su clítoris - vente conmigo dulzura - le dijo mientras daba unas cuantas envestidas demoledoras y movía su dedo en ese pequeño botón.

Eso mando a volar a la pelirroja, la cual dio un grito al cielo por la abrumadora sensación y lo delicioso que se sentían esos chorros que el miembro del pelirrojo soltaba en su interior, dejando la marca de lo que habían echo en la espalda de Brick.

Brick se acostó, llevándose con el a la pelirroja y duraron un tiempo en silencio, recuperando la respiración normal, no sabían cuanto había pasado, pero tampoco les importo.

\- ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Brick preocupado después de recuperarse - se que te lastime, ¿te duele mucho? - pregunto preocupado.

\- estoy bien Bricky - le dijo con una sonrisa de ternura, era tan lindo cuando se preocupaba - sabia que iba a doler, no te preocupes, ya se me pasara el malestar - le aseguro.

\- me haces tan feliz preciosa - le susurro con todo el amor del mundo y mas.

\- y tu a mi - le dijo al igual que el.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

En un pequeño cuarto alumbrado por unas cuantas velas, estaban los tres pequeños príncipes respirando agitados por la carrera que hicieron. Era un escondite un tanto pequeño, pero les quedaría bien a ellos por unos tantos años mas, el primero en recuperarse fue el moreno, que miro a sus primos un tanto confundido.

\- chicos - llamo la atención de los otros dos - lo que dijeron... ¿es cierto? - pregunto un tanto inseguro sin entender muy bien.

\- ¿hablas de que si somos un error? - pregunto Masaru viéndolo serio, el pequeño moreno asintió un tanto inseguro de saber la respuesta - no estoy muy seguro - dijo un tanto apenado por las acusaciones que dio.

\- entonces... ¿porque dijeron eso? - pregunto aun mas confundido, ¿porque salieron con eso entonces?

\- era para poder escaparnos del interrogatorio - trato de explicar Masaru - aunque no es como si no lo creyera completamente - revelo con un poco de tristeza.

\- ¿por fin? - se quejo con un tono mas alto Kojiro - ¿somos o no somos un error? no me vengas con tus juegos mentales, no lo entiendo - dijo fastidiado cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñudo a su primo.

\- es cierto - se escucho por primera vez la voz del pequeño rubio, llamando la atención de sus primos - todo es cierto - aclaro con su pequeña cara contraída por el ceño fruncido y las mejillas pintadas de rojo por el trabajo de haber llorado y contener las lagrimas que querían seguir saliendo.

\- Makoto - susurro Masaru sorprendidos por sus palabras.

\- ¿porque lo dices Makoto? - le pregunto interesado el moreno.

\- es mas que obvio - dijo enfurruñado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba cerio, cosa que pocas veces veían - ¿porque si no, no nos dejan hablar con nadie, ni salir a ninguna parte si no es con escolta? - pregunto ceñudo.

\- yo escuche a una de las sirvientes que antes habían mas personal, pero desde hace 6 años se redujo mas o menos por la mitad - dijo el pelirrojo ayudando en la teoría del rubio.

\- desde que nacimos - dijo un tanto aturdido el moreno, comprendiendo de a poco los acontecimientos.

\- y yo creo que esos franceses son nuestros padres - dijo muy suspicaz el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- ¿tu lo crees? - pregunto sorprendido el moreno.

\- eso explicaría porque no quieren que hablemos con nadie, nos parecemos mucho a ellos - les dijo serio - y saben que estamos en guerra con los franceses - termino de decir pensativo.

\- si se entera la gente que las princesas tienen hijos de los príncipes franceses... - susurro temeroso Makoto.

\- seria un escándalo y una traición - termino de decir Masaru.

\- yo no se ustedes, pero yo quiero conocer a ese príncipe francés - dijo decidido el pequeño Kojiro, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y el rubio, los dos se miraron y asintieron.

\- es cierto - dijo Makoto - quiero hablar con el señor Boomer - se levanto con una cara muy decidida.

\- esta decidido - dijo con una gran sonrisa de determinación - ¡tenemos que hacer un plan para ir a Francia!

 **Continuara...**

 **Nicolet: se acabo, se que fue una larga espera, unos 2 meses en inactividad son demasiados, pero vean el lado bueno, la otra historia que tengo tiene 2 años de inactividad, así que esta va por buen camino jajajajaja... ja.. bueno, se que tarde mucho, y esta vez fue enteramente mi culpa (como la mayoría de las veces) pero es que se me daño mi tablet, y todo mi progreso se fue al carajo con la dañada de la tablet, lo bueno es que ya me la arreglaron, pero igual se me borro todo lo que tenia, así que tuve que hacer de nuevo las escenas que tenia en mente.**

.

 **Respuestas de comentarios:**

 **Miss purple24: jejeje, si soy la peor, me encanta dejar los capítulos en suspenso, es una manía que tengo y esta no es la excepción, de verdad espero que te haya gustado el cap, ya que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, espero con ansias tu comentario, besos.**

 **MisguidedGhost08: mouuuuu, ¿porque no te gusta Butch? que puedo decir, esa parte la hice yop y me sentó de sorpresa que dijeras eso, pensé que lo había puesto bien, ya que no se, siempre lo vi con su naturaleza posesiva, y que se le va a hacer, 6 años de abstinencia son como mucho, ademas que los chicos son una bomba sexy, espero que te haya gustado este cap, deja tu comentario para saber como te pareció, besos.**

 **Lala: Me da mucha alegría que te gustara, quería ponerle un poco de risa en ese momento lleno de pura expectativa, con lo que respecta a Momoko, no la odies, ella piensa que vana a lastimar a su hijo, hay que comprender que tome esa actitud, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, mándanos tu lindo y censual comentario para saber si te gusto, besos.**

 **Adrea: espero que te haya gustado el cap, por favor, déjanos tu lindo y sensual comentario para saber si de verdad te gusto, besos.**

 **Guest: espero que te haya gustado el cap linda, nos esmeramos mucho en hacer un buen trabajo y no sabremos si lo hicimos bien o mal si no nos dices lo que opinas de nuestro lindo fic, así que por favor, deja tu zuckulento comentario para saber que opinas, besos.**

 **Anahdezfdez88: pues sera justo ahora, perdón por tardar mucho, pero espero que te haya gustado, déjanos tu zucullento comentario para saber que tanto te gusto, disgusto, te callo de la patada o como te haya caído, besos**

 **Nicolet: esto fue todo, esperamos de verdad que les haya gustado y con todo mi corazón espero con ansias sus comentarios para ver si de verdad estamos haciendo algo que vale la pena.**

 **Airu y Nicolet**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Próximo capitulo: mi destino: tarde verde.**


End file.
